Forlorn Hope
by icestone
Summary: A new version of my story Battlefield
1. Chapter 1

_**Forlorn Hope.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1, X-Files or any of its characters. They belong to their respective owners and creators. Forlorn Hope and its characters are my ideas.

A forlorn hope is a band of soldiers or other combatants chosen to take the leading part in a military operation, such as an assault on a defended position, where the risk of casualties is high. In the days of muzzle-loading muskets, it was most frequently used to refer to the first wave of soldiers attacking a breach in defenses during a siege. It was likely that most members of the _forlorn hope_ would be killed or wounded. The intention was that some would survive long enough to seize a foothold that could be reinforced, or at least that a second wave with better prospects could be sent in while the defenders were reloading or engaged in mopping up the remnants of the first wave. By extension, the term _forlorn hope_ became used for any body of troops placed in a hazardous position; e.g. an exposed outpost, or the defenders of an outwork in advance of the main defensive position.

**Chapter 1:**

Sergeant Michael 'Achilles' Stone, watched as a balding older man sat down besides Whitlow. Keeping watch on the two men covertly for a short distance away from the bench where the two men were seated, while also at the some time keeping an eye out for any operatives of the NID or the syndicate, who might have followed Whitlow or the man he was meeting in the park.

Whitlow knew that operatives from Forlorn Hope were there, yet he didn't know who or how many there were, he had orders to keep his cover within the NID, at all cost.

"Whitlow!" The voice came over the microphone a hint a an Texas accent, what Whitlow had activated ten minutes earlier.

"George!" Stone wondered who George was.

Stone watched covertly as the two men talked; an earpiece in his right ear so he could hear what the two were talking about. The rest of his team was scattered around the park, covering every entrance into it and to keep a lookout for any NID agents or Syndicate goons.

After a few minutes, Whitlow gave George, a cryptic answer. Stone desided to follow the lead.

**An undisclosed location, Utah. Classified NID Airstrip, Hanger. 1998**

Stone was dressed in black BDU with a balaclava over his face, of his team he was the only one keeping watch into the hanger were four NID goons were working near a large crater and a van.

Stone was itching to take out the men, which he could easily do with his silenced Colt 933 5.56mm assault rifle, he was less than a hundred meters from the furthers NID goon. These men were amateurs, to allow eight men to get this close to them without them knowing about it, even if the Forlorn Hope operatives were among the best in the world. But to not noticing an individual that was less than a hundred meters away from them was just plain, fucking stupid. These men were a disgrace to anyone in the covert ops community.

Stone's contempt for the NID agents was only increased when four armed people dressed in green and black military gear entered the hanger from the opposite end that Stone was situated in. Watching was the four advanced on the three NID agents, Stone was impressed with the groups discipline and orderly conduct in the advance. Well three of them anyway, the fourth showed some natural talents. The leader of the four, seemed some what familiar to Stone, but he could not place him.

The three NID agents were surprised by the people who seem to have gotten complete control of the situation, but Stone was waiting for the action of the fourth NID agent, within the shadows off where he was hiding Stone readied his Colt 933. He would kill the Agent, to save the lives of the people that entered the hanger even if that meant making them aware of his presents.

A strange sound could suddenly be heard in the hanger, like something was spinning and then locking into place repeatedly. Stone had never heard sounds like these. But the four people that had entered the hanger seem to recognize them and began to react.

Then something shot up into the air out of the closed crater in the middle of the hanger; it seemed to Stone to be water. Then it came back down and made a poll of simmering water within the crater.

Never before had Stone seem such a thing.

As Stone was trying to wrap his head around what this was, the four NID agents turned to race to the crater and jumped into the poll and within moment, they and it disappeared.

"O'Neill!" The large black man with a strange gold tattoo on his forehead, called out.

When Stone heard the name, he looked more closely at the man leading the team. It was now clear to him why the man was so familiar, Stone had meet the man often years ago, before the family feud had escalated. This was his mother's younger brother, Jonathan O'Neill, Jack as he was called. It had been sixteen years since Stone had last seen his uncle, but now he knew who he was and where he worked at, this was information that Stone would keep to himself, it always paid to have an ace in your pocket that your friends and allies didn't know about, especially in this game.

As Stone was scrutinizing his uncle, Teal'c, felt that there was someone else in the hanger, his Jaffa senses had not noticed this before, when the NID agent's were in the hanger, but shortly after the gate had shut down, his senses had felt that there was someone else here. Scanning the hanger, Teal'c could not see anything or anybody at first, yet his feeling only intensified at this. Lifting up his zat'ni'katel, trying to find what was bothering him.

Stone watched as the large black man began to scan the hanger with a guarded look in his eyes, his weapon at ready, within moment Stone realized that the man somehow seemed to knew of Stone presents here. His uncle and the woman, in the team, were catch on quick and began to look for what was troubling their team mate.

Knowing that it would be mere moment until he was discovered, Stone jumped down from his hiding place. Landing on his feet, his Colt 933 at his shoulder, Stone fired at the four, taking care to not hit any of them.

As he was firing, Stone walked backwards, heading towards the backdoor.

Teal'c noticed as a shadow move, a figure in black as it was dropped, raising his weapon to fire on the figure as it landed, but just as he was about to fire, he was forced to take cover, for the figure was firing at them almost before it landed.

Watching over the rim of the crater as the figure backed towards a small door, Teal'c, O'Neill and Carter, were unable to get the chance to return fire on the figure. Daniel lay on the floor, holding the Touch Stone. Each shot that came their way was precise, forcing them to keep their heads down, yet failed to hit any of them, splitting the wood of the crater and damaging the truck the NID agent had used under the DHD.

When Stone had five meters to the door, his Colt 933 carbine ran dry, and with practice fast draw he switched to his pistol, a modified Heckler & Koch USP tactical 45, from its tactical holster.

O'Neill felt the momentary lull in the shooting and tried to rise to get a beat on the intruder, but was force to duck back down, as the pistol fire came their way.

Stone fired the twelve rounds he had in the magazine, plus the one in the pipe, at the crater to keep their heads down, backing as he did, as he fired the last round, he stepped out the door and vanished from the view of the four inside the hanger.

He was hardly out of the door when return fire came screaming from the three, splinting the door where Stone had just escaped through and hanger wall where it was.

Stone sprinted away as fast as he could away from the hanger, towards where his team was waiting for him, in hidden positions. Reloading his weapon's as he ran. Diving into the dugout position under the camo covers.

Teal'c and O'Neill advanced towards the door to which the figure had escaped through; both kept their weapons on the doorway. Carter waited with Daniel and the Touch Stone.

Coming to the doorway, O'Neill first peaked out, trying to catch a glimpse of their intruder, there was none, it was like the man had just disappeared into thin air.

Both men walked out of the hanger, keeping a wary eye out, weapons at ready.

"O'Neill! This individual seems to be different from the other NID agents we encountered!" Teal'c said with a hint of admiration in his serious voice.

"Don't I know it, T!" O'Neill said thoughtfully, taking a look around. "There is something at work here, something we are not seeing!"

Teal'c turned to look at the Air Force Colonel. "What are you referring to, O'Neill?"

"He had us dead to right, when we were advancing on the NID guy's. There was no cover, the only thing we had going for us was surprise. Why didn't he warn the others? What was his mission?" O'Neill said as he checked the magazine of his MP5A2, before inserting a fresh one.

"Indeed!" Teal'c took another look around.

After a moment, O'Neill spoke up again. "Let's get back to Carter and Daniel, and call in the cavalry to secure the second gate and this facility."

Stone watched as his uncle and his companion came out of the hanger door.

"Boss, if you had been one second slower, they would have caught you!" Stone second in command, Sergeant Adam "Hercules" Kingston said as he kept his M60E4 machinegun on the two men by the hanger, about hundred meters away from them.

Stone moved around so he would look better back at the hanger, careful not disturb the camo net. "Yeah, well!"

"Want me to end this?" Kingston asked.

"No! They are not involved with the NID!" Stone said urgently without taking his eyes of the pair by the hanger, placing his left hand on the machinegun.

Kingston spared Stone a brief look of surprise, before continuing to watch the two men conversing by the hanger.

Stone kept his eyes on his uncle, memorizing his face and that of his companion, until they entered the hanger again. They would meet again.

**The SGC****(Area Fifty-two)****, Level twenty-seven, Major General's George Hammond's Office. **

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Hammond, were seated in the General's office, with its doors locked and with strict order's that they were not to be disturbed. Master Sergeant Walter Harriman, had been ordered to see to it that nobody tried to contact the general, except in a case of an emergency or if the President called or the Joint Chiefs.

"Sir, the four men that went through the second gate, were NID black ops, that is undisputed! But the fifth man in the hanger, I don't believe that he was in any way connected with the NID!" O'Neill said where he sat in front to the left of the general's desk. "From what I have been able to ascertain it seems like he was observing the NID agent. He was there for some time, before we arrived there."

Teal'c bowed his head slightly. "I must concur, with O'Neill. This individual seemed to be a much higher quality warrior than the cowardly NID agents!" Teal'c said his calm deep voice, again the hint of admiration.

"But the matter still stands, this individual, whoever he may be, opened fire on you team!" Hammond argued with the two men.

"I …"

"General Hammond …" Teal'c and O'Neill began at the same time.

Teal'c and O'Neill looked at each other, and then O'Neill indicated the Teal'c should proceed. At the Jaffa bowed his head briefly, before continuing.

"General Hammond, this unknown warrior seemed to be keeping watch on the NID agent's like O'Neill said. This individual did not act until it became clear that I knew of his presents. And was searching for him!"

"Perhaps, he didn't notice you until it was too late!" Hammond stated, unconvincingly, even to his own ears.

"Sir, if I may!" O'Neill said. "We found thirty .223 casings and thirteen .45ACP casings on the floor near where the intruder left." O'Neill handed the general two different casings. "You know which unit of the Armed forces favors this type of .223 and the .45? Plus the marksmanship was superior! Plus the fact that there were no fingerprints on the casings."

Hammond looked the casing over briefly, then looked intensely at O'Neill. "What are you implying? Colonel!"

O'Neill took a moment before replying. "Sir! You said just a few days ago that you felt that some parties didn't come forward, during the discussion on how to precede in use the stargate. What if this is an agent of one of these parties?"

Hammond looked closely at his second-in-command. "Someone else that the NID?" He said thoughtfully.

"Yes, sir. There could be a number factions for all we know, all who might want control of the gate!" O'Neill replied. "All with their own hidden agendas!"

Hammond nodded, the unease apparent in his eyes. "You could be right, Colonel. But this could also be something else, this could have been a mercenary for all we know."

"I do not believe so, General Hammond!" Teal'c replied.

Hammond looked at the Jaffa for a moment, and then motioned for Teal'c to continue.

"I sensed a man who is dedicated, a warrior to his core. Not a man of flimsy alliances, this man I feel, his word is his honor!"

Hammond took a moment to think it through. "Gentlemen, if you are right, we will need to leave the incident out the official records!"

"It is probably best for now, sir!" O'Neill said as he took back the casing from Hammond. "I will talk with Carter and Daniel!"

"Dismissed!" Hammond went back to his paperwork, as O'Neill and Teal'c left the office.

As they were walking through the briefing room, Teal'c felt compelled to ask.

"O'Neill, what did you mean by the remark that the marksmanship had been superior? He did not hit us!" The Jaffa was complexed by this.

"T, my Jaffa friend! He wasn't trying to hit us; I believe that he was only shooting at us to force us to keep our heads down!" O'Neill said as the came to the spiral staircase and went down to the control room, where Carter and Daniel working.

**Undisclosed location, Office building, New York.**

Stone walked into the office, Kingston was trailing in behind him, keeping the door open and taking up a guarded position where he could see the hallway, yet not be seen.

The office windows were not covered, yet no one could seem into the space, the glass was made out of special glass preventing anyone from using parabolic microphones or seeing into the room. The office was swept before each meeting and at undetermined times. A single desk was situated in the office, along with two chairs, one of them was occupied.

"Sergeant!" the voice said with sarcasm, a hint of aristocratic arrogance was evident in the man voice.

"Captain Trilling!" Stone voice was neutral, giving not a hint of dislike or like, could be detected in the sergeant's voice.

Stone refused to take the chair, referring to stand.

"You really screwed up in Utah. The Old Man is not satisfied with you report on the incident in Utah!" Trilling took joy in dressing down, what he felt was a upstart sergeant. An Officer should be leading a team, not a sergeant, in Trilling's view.

"If the Old Man has any complains, he can tell me himself." Stone said in the same tone of voice as before, not in the least bit worried about what Trilling had to say or could do.

Trilling shot out of his chair, his hands resting on the desk as he leaned forward. "Sergeant, you are addressing a superior officer!"

Stone's only reply was the lifting on the right side of his lip, continuing to stare at the Captain.

"Sergeant, you should be careful! I can have you suspended!" Trilling threatened, angered by the man's refusal to show him any respect.

"Try it!" Stone challenged, his distaste for the officer now evident in his voice.

"Sergeant!" Trilling tried yet again, to get control of the situation.

"Tell the Old Man, that if he wishes to discuss my operations, to do it himself, not the send some of his pet poddles!" With that Stone turned and walked towards the door, signaling Kingston to go out first.

Walking behind the British sergeant, Stone could hear as Trilling screamed for his return, ranting and raving.

As they were approaching the elevators, Stone heard a ding, as the elevator stopped on the floor where they were. The two men's reaction was instant, and before the door of the elevator had opened even an inch, their weapons were out and the men using what cover they had. There was no need for any communication; the two men were so used to work together.

Stone pulled out his Heckler & Koch USP-45 Tactical with a silencer already attached.

Kingston pulled out a Sig-Sauer P226, also attached with a silencer.

Both men had their weapons trained on the elevator doors.

As the door opened, both men were ready, their fingers on the trigger.

The doors opened and an older man, in a Brigadier General uniform stepped out into the hallway, his gray hair chopped military style and his moustage. "Gentlemen!"

Stone and Kingston, lowered their weapons and snapped to. "General! Sir!"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Patrich asked the two men. "I thought Captain Trilling was supposed to be giving you your briefing for the next operation?"

"Well, sir!" Stone started to say, then Patrich lifted his hand up.

"You got into it again, didn't you?" The General shook his head sadly.

"Yes, sir!" Stone replied, simply. Placing his weapon in his shoulder holster. As did Kingston.

"Follow me!" Patrich said as he walked towards the office, expecting the two NCO's to follow him, which they did.

Trilling looked up as the General entered the office. "General, that man is insufferable! He …" Breaking off as Stone entered the office as did Kingston.

Stone gave the Captain a grin behind the General's back.

"It is alright, Captain. I will conduct the mission briefing, myself. You can leave; please wait in my car!" Patrich request was worded as such, but the underlying tone was that it was an order.

Trilling snapped too, he knew the General's tone, he had heard often. "Yes, sir!"

Stone watched as the Captain left the office, then motioned Kingston to take up defensive position near the door.

Patrich had taken the chair where Trilling had been seated, Stone sat down on the chair opposite the general. Kingston took watch again.

"We have intelligence that the Syndicate is working on the virus in Arizona; we have been monitoring the situation. It seems that they are trying to keeping it close to the chest on this one; very little information had been gathered. In fact very little activity has been monitored, and then this morning a scientist working at the lab was found dead at his home." Patrich handed Stone a photo, it showed the man chest seemed to have been opened from the inside out.

Stone looked at the General. "Sir!"

"They are saying that a crazy Indian killed the man!" Patrich shook his head, at the Syndicates stupidity.

"So what it the real story?" Stone asked as he handed the photo back.

Patrich took a moment before answering. "I believe that there is now an alien on the loose, it seems to have incubated in the man that died." Handing over a computer disk. "All the information we have been able to gather is on it!"

A few years ago this would have seemed strange to Stone, but not now. Pocketing the disk. "So what it is you want us to do?" For the next hour the two men talked about the mission to Arizona.

"Capture it if you can, kill if not!" Patrich said calmly, as the briefing came to a close. "Don't risk you people!"

"Yes, sir!" Stone stood up to leave.

"Oh, and sergeant!" Patrick said a strange tone in his voice.

Stone turned to the General.

"What did happen in Utah?" Patrich's eyes bored into Stone's.

"Some Air Force personnel came in, they discovered me, and I forced to make a tactical retreat." Stone replied to the General without blinking.

Patrich kept looking at Stone, hoping to find some clue, what the sergeant was hiding. But Stone just stood calmly, giving no hint of any wrong doing. "Alright, keep you secret, for now!"

"Now that you mentioned it, who was the man that Whitlow meet?" Stone risked asking Patrich.

Patrich looked again at Stone, trying to glimps a hint of what the Sergeant was thinking, then said. "Air Force Major General George Hammond. Why do you want to know?"

"No reason, just wondering!" With that Stone and Kingston left the office.

Stone and Kingston, entered the SUV. Stone in the front passenger seat and Kingston in the rear.

The Black SUV was driven by Peter "Chiron" Arrsen, another member of Stone's team. "Chef, where are we heading?"

"Arizona, is the plane ready?" Stone asked as Arrsen maneuvered in to the traffic.

"Fueling up as we speak." The German operative replied.

Handing Kingston the disk. "Check the information!"

Kingston pulled out a laptop, and started to check the information.

After a thirty minutes driving, Kingston found information that he knew would interest Stone. "Boss! According this there is a high level Syndicate member on his way to Arizona."

"Who?" Stone asked.

"Doesn't say, only that it is a one of the original members." Kingston said as he continued to skim through the reports.

"So, this has top priority with the Syndicate!" Stone said, thinking out loud.

"Looks like it, boss!" The British SAS sergeant replied.

"Anything else of interest?"

Kingston hesitated a moment before replying. "Two FBI agents are on their way there!"

"Who?" Stone needed to know.

"Special Agent's Diana Fowley and Jeffrey Spencer." All three in the SUV recognized the names.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Fowley is Syndicate, and Spencer is the smoker's son. This is no coincidence." Stone said unnecessarily, yet both the other men nodded, all three that in this business nothing was.

"Boss, the newest report says that two other FBI Agents from Washington are also traveling to Arizona." Kingston added a moment later.

"Who?"

"Hmm, let's see! Ah, here it is! Special Agent's Mulder and Scully!"

Stone had heard of the two, and had in fact on more than one occasion, been forced to make a hasty exit, or risk them seeing him or his team. "I seem to recall that they were placed under Kersh, and he was trying to keeping them out of the game!"

"Yeah, well according to the information, they are not going with Kersh permission!"

**Arizona, Power plant. **

Stone and his team had been forced to watch from a distance, as the local law enforcement, FBI and Syndicate hired help had conducted a search. Every one of the eight members were anxious for something to happen, but would not risk the lives of the civilian population, or the men and women of the law doing their jobs, even if they were working under false orders. The Syndicate goons, they would kill, without question or hesitation.

Finally after an unsuccessful search of a local nuclear power plant, the Syndicate goons left, as did the local law enforcement and the FBI agents Fowler and Spender. Mulder and Scully had left, arguing about something.

Stone and his team moved in, in two four man groups. Stone leading the first group, with Arrson and two others, Kingston with the other.

Dressed in biological and gemological warfare suit, the members of Stone team moved into the room where they believed the Alien was in. Leaving Kingston and his group to cover the door, Stone and his team moved in.

The Colt 933 was at Stone's shoulder, in a ready position.

The group moved slowly, each member had a specific area of responsibility. Stone's was the front ninety degree; suddenly he saw movement at the edge of his vision. Signaling a halt, the four men went to their knees.

Scanning in the direction of where he had seen the movement, Stone had his rifle at ready. There it was again.

Leading the group, Stone moved slowly and quietly, until he saw what had made the movement. A young boy, that was sleeping on the catwalk, glasses on his face, a scar on his head, a recent one.

Signaling for the men to cover him, Stone then moved slowly forward. Going down on his knee besides the boy, Stone took out a plastic bag from his vest; and from it a cloth which had been wetted with a substance which would knock out a adult for six hour. Placing the cloth over the boy's mouth and nose, it only needed a few seconds to work, but in the mean time the boy opened his eyes for a moment, before losing consciousness. The boy's eyes had had a strange intense look in them as he watched Stone.

Picking up the boy, Stone handed him to Arrsen. The men retracted their steps to the door, where they lay the boy down, before advancing into the chamber again. Kingston and his group would check the boy.

The chamber was hot, and being in the suit's added to the discomfort the men already had.

Stone senses were in overdrive, every sound and every movement, seemed to be screaming at him. Yet there was nothing that stood out to him. The four men advanced slowly, the tension was increasing step by step.

Arrson was next in line to Stone and was covering the left side, one that was facing the reactor pool. A small humanoid with a large head suddenly climbed out of the pool. "Tango, ten o clock low!" The German said quietly, so only Stone and the other two heard. The German KSK operator kept his Heckler & Koch G36K on the creature.

Stone swung his Colt 933, acquiring the creature in his sight. And opened fire, as did Arrsen. The range was less than fifty meters and both men were expert marksmen, but the creature seem to be healing and as the last bullet from magazines hit the creature the first wounds were already closing.

It looked up at the men with its black eyes and screamed it's furry at the attack. It was a strange mix of animal and human sound.

As Stone and Arrsen dropped down to reload, the other two men opened fire, pinning the creature down.

Arrson opened fire again as the other two members reloaded their rifles.

Stone used to opportunity, took careful aim, and fired a burst. Hitting the creature in the face and blowing the back of its head off. The creature dropped like a sack of grain, and lay unmoving.

Motioning the two men to cover them, Stone and Arrsen moved towards the staircase leading to the lower level where the alien's body lay, under the cover of the other two.

As the two men approached the body, they could see, green blood coming from the wounds that had not been healed when it was killed. The toxic was ousting, contaminating the air, but the men were wearing suit that would protect them for now.

After checking to make sure that the creature was dead, Stone and Arrsen place the corps in a containment body bag and hurried to get the body up and out of the chamber.

As they were walking out the door, Kingston gestured at the boy, laying on the floor in front of the door to the chamber. An unspoken question.

Stone shook his head, and continued on his way. They would leave the boy where he was, he was of no importance. The alien's corps was priority, getting it to the lab.

As the plant worker came to work the next morning he found a sleeping boy, by the open chamber door. Once inside the worker found spent cartridges and what seemed to be acid burns on the floor of the chamber. As the worker ran to call the police he noticed that the boy was gone, giving it not further thought he raced off to make his call.

**FBI Headquarters, Washington DC.**

"Mulder! Mulder!" Scully said as she walked towards her partner's desk in the bullpen, Mulder was ignoring her. Still angry that she dared question Fowler motives.

As she stood by the desk. "Mulder! Are you still brooding?"

Taking his time before turning to Scully, with a questioning look.

"Mulder, I just got off the phone with the Arizona State troopers." Scully stopped and waited for Mulder reaction.

When Mulder just continued to look at her with disinterest, Scully continued. "They were called back to the power plant, early this morning. In the chamber they found spent 223 casings and what seemed to them to be acid spot's on the floor of the chamber."

Still just the dull look from Mulder.

"The troopers found well over a hundred spent casings! No finger prints on any of them!" Scully tried to interest her partner.

"What about Gibson?" Finally a sign of interest.

"A worker seems to remember seeing a boy, but no trace of him could be found!" Scully said as she sat down at her desk behind Mulder.

"So they managed to sweep everything under the rug, again!" Mulder said with defeated tone in his voice.

Scully just looked on as Mulder stood up and walked out of the room.

**Private Building somewhere in Washington, DC.**

"So, what is the situation in Arizona?" One of the so called elders asked Spender.

With his usual cigarette, Spender tried to look unconcerned. "It is under control, just as I said!"

"What about the boy? Where is he?" Another asked.

"The boy is of no consequences! He will turn up again." Spender took another puff of his cigarette.

This did not seem to satisfy the others in the room. "What about the spent casings in the chamber where the alien was last know location was? And the blood on the floor?"

Spender was conflicted as to what to reveal. To make something up or confess his ignorance.

At his hesitation, one of the elders used the opportunity. "It is the group that has been plaguing us?"

"We don't know!" Spender said, giving up on playing some ploy.

"You don't know!" The elder that had asked the first question, repeated. "Then I suggest that you find out! Before we have another incident like Utah!"

"And this is not under control!" Yet another member added.

"This organization that is making these attacks on us, is hard to pin down, or to get any information about." Spender tried to explain.

"You must have learned something about the group that attacked Mount Weather two years ago!" The first elder said.

"When we tried to get information on the men all fifteen of them, we ran into a wall. All seemed to have been members of various armed forces, US, European or others. We could not even get their names or any more information, just serial numbers of their services. All we were able to gather is that those men join their countries armed forces, then it seems their files were blank!" Spender said, as he pulled out another cigarette.

"What are you talking about; we have access to any information on the planet!" An elder said, he was a member of the Intelligence community.

"Whoever commands this organization is good at covering their tracks." Spender tried to explain.

"We have access to every intelligence agency in the world, and you are telling us that we can't find the identity of a few measly soldiers!" An elder demanded angrily, he owned a large part in many companies that were part of the military manufacture complex. He had black hair and a moustache, and beginning to grow fat, he was the youngest member of the elders.

"Yes, we have access to almost any information we want." Spender said as he light his cigarette, buying a moment. "But, as some member's here can tell you, intelligence is not just about collecting information, but also to keep them from others!"

At that three members nodded in agreement.

"And it seems that this organization is very good at covering its tracks!" Spender said as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"There must be some way we can get the information!" The youngest elder, with moustache declared.

"There is one way, I suppose!" Spender replied.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

Spender took the cigarette out of his mouth and held it in front of him, looking at it tensely, then replied. "We will need to capture one of them!"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" The youngest Elder sneered. "We don't even know who they are, why they are attacking us or how they operate!"

This time Spender smiled. "By giving them a target they can't resist!"

All the elders looked among themselves, most nodding at the suggestion.

"And what do you suggest we offer them as bait?" The youngest elder with the moustache demanded.

"One of the Navy research ships." Spender said after a moment. "I will then used the Blue Berets to capture them."

This was not greeted with agreement, among the elders, one of them voiced the reluctance. "There are only two of them, one on the Pacific and the other on the Atlantic! The loss of one of them is incalculable!"

Spender nodded, he had though that there were more. "Let's use the Pacific one!"

"Why that one?" The youngest elder with the moustache asked.

"No reason!" Spender replied, then took another drag of his cigarette.

The elder with the moustache looked at Spender with contempt.

**Undisclosed Location, Canada.**

Stone walked into the briefing room, of the Forlorn Hope base, an isolated Canadian base with an air strip from WWII. Stone was dressed in black unmarked BDU, a Heckler & Koch USP-45 tactical in a tactical holster.

In the room were two men, General Patrich and a man dressing in a flight suit.

"Sir!" Stone said as he stopped in front of the General.

"Sergeant Stone! Meet Captain Macintyre, the Forlorn Hope Air force." Patrich said.

"Sir!" Stone said as he shook Macintyre's hand.

"Call me, Flat! My callsign!" Macintyre offered. "Flat Tire, or Flat!"

"Achilles!" Stone offered in return.

"Gentlemen!" Patrich said, both turned to the general. "We have been offered a unique opportunity!"

"Sir!" Stone knew that General didn't usually talk like this before operation.

"We have learned the location of a Syndicate Research vessel in the Pacific." Patrich said as he handed over a photo to the two men.

Stone looked at the photo, and recognized the make and model of the ship. "And you want us to do what?"

"You!" Patrich said looking at Stone. "Nothing!"

"Sir?" Stone was surprised, which didn't happen often.

Patrich turned to Macintyre. "You, on the other hand! Are to sink the target!"

Macintyre looked at the photo again. "How many onboard?"

"According to our information, about thirty scientists, similar number of guards, plus the crew!" Patrich said handing over a file. "Because of the ease of the information gathering, I have reduced that it is a trap. One which we are not going to fall into."

"Sir, what am I doing here?" Stone asked.

Patrich took a moment before answering. "You are here to talk to the Captain, after this briefing! Include a visit to our new friend!"

Stone nodded his understanding.

For the next hour, Patrich brief Macintyre on the mission.

After the General left, Stone stood up and waited for the pilot to do the same. "Flat, let's take a walk!"

"So how long have you been with this outfit?" Flat asked as they left the briefing room.

"About four years!" Stone replied as he led them towards the morgue.

"What is it that you do, exactly?"

"I am one of six team leaders. My team is called Alpha; the others are Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon and Zeta. We operate in team of eight. Each member is a specialist, chosen for his or her skills." Stone explained as they walked.

"There are women on the teams?" Flat asked in surprise. It was unheard of for woman to belong to Black Ops units.

"At the moment, there is only one. Oh, and if you are thinking of trying your luck with her!" Stone said with a grin to the pilot. "Don't, she can beat you to a pulp, and won't even break a sweat in doing so!"

"Oh?" Flat said with interest.

"Yeah, one of the guards here tried, let's just say that he and the rest of them, is still keeping his distance from her!" Stone grinned at the pilot.

"Damn, oh well!" Flat looked at Stone. "So, what is you specialty?"

Stone took a moment before answering. "I belong to the outcast profession!"

"You're a sniper!" Flat looked at Stone with mixed feelings.

"Yeah, and that is one of the reasons why Patrich wanted me to talk to you!" Stone said as he stopped in from of an unmarked door. "The question is, how committed are you?"

"All the way!" Flat answered quickly.

"You are going to kill over eighty people on that ship!" Stone reminded the pilot.

"I know, and I must live with it!" Flat said quietly.

"Snipers, often hunt their targets for days. Getting to know them, their habit's. I can't give you advice on how to live with it. Each man has his own way; some find it on the bottom of a bottle. Just don't get caught up in it." Stone turned the handle of the door. "And remember that we are fighting for, this is our enemy and the people that have take side against the rest of humanity!"

Leading the pilot into the morgue, Stone then pulled out the corpse of the alien they had killed in Arizona, it was in cased in a sealed transpartant containment. "This is the face of our enemy!"

Flat looked in shock at the alien corps. "What is it?"

"This here is a real Extraterrestrial Biological Entity!" Stone replied.

"What are they called?" Flat asked as he took a close look at the remains.

"We don't know what they call them self's! We know they have been coming here for at least seventy years! Perhaps much longer." Stone said looking down at the corps. "Member of the Syndicate have been preparing the way for them to colonies earth, making the human race a slave race for these creatures."

"I got the speech, but seeing, having real proof before my eyes!" Flat looked at Stone.

"Just remember when you send that ship down to the bottom of the ocean, that those people chose to be there, to betray humanity. And if I have a chose between them or us, I chose humanity every time!" Stone looked at the pilot as he closed the door to the cooler. "I am not an idealist, I am a soldier. I would rather go down fighting, that give up."

**Pacific Ocean, somewhere between Hawaii and the US, 01:00.**

The F-23A Black Widow was skimming the waves going south, it dark skin blended perfectly with the darkness of the night and that of the sea.

At the helm, Captain Frank "Flat Tire" Macintyre, on his first mission in the F-23A. This was the first plane built of the F-23A standards, and for the time being the only one. Two planes shared the F-23, but they were YF-23's, experimental craft's, the predecessors to this craft. This was the only fully operational combat F-23A.

In the weapons bay of the Black Widow were two AIM-9M Sidewinder and two AIM-120C AMRAAM air-to-air missiles, and two AGM-84E Anti-ship missiles. The Fighter was also armed with a M61A1, 20mm cannon.

Flat looked at the flight instrument, and saw that his target was less than fifty kilometers from his location, time to pop up and acquire the target.

His target a US Research Vessel named Valor, an false name if there ever was.

As the fighter reached five hundred meters, Flat, got a lock on his target and fire his two Harpoon's.

The two AGM-84E Harpoon missiles dropped from the weapons bay, their engines fired up and shot towards their target at 864 km/h. Skimming the surface of the ocean towards their target.

Flat throttled down, keeping the altitude and followed the missiles to their target, at a slower pace, than the missiles.

The two missiles hit the ship, and their 221 kilogram warhead exploded, breaking the vessel in two.

On the open radio frequency Flat heard the mayday. "Mayday, Mayday! This is the USRS Valor, we have been attacked, repeat, we are under attack! Sinking! Mayday, Mayday!" A frantic call for help.

"USRS Valor! This is US Coast guard, please repeat!" A calm voice back.

"US Coast Guard, This is the USRS Valor, we have are under attack, repeat, we are under attack! Sinking! Two missile have impacted us, ship is breaking up! Launching lifeboats!" Came a more frantic response.

Flat throttled the responsive fighter up, going into supercruiser, and went down to deck again.

"USRS Valor, US Air Force fighters have been dispatched to you location, two F-16's should reach you location in less than a half hour! Rescue unit's are on the way as well!" The calm voice of the Coast Guard radio operator came back.

Flat spotted the lifeboats as he approached the sinking ship.

The F-23A shot over the sinking ship and the lifeboats at 1760 km/h, the sonic boom, destroyed the lifeboats, shreading them.

Banking the fighter after the pass, until it was heading towards the north, Flat left the area and was long gone, when the two F-16 fighters came on the scene. The only thing the Air Force pilots could spot on the ocean, was the small wreckage of life boats and a single body floating near it.

The only sign any foul play was involved, that intelligence could find was a satellite burst transmission, which could not be traced to either it's source or destination, and if decoded was, "Xerox!", the meaning would not be understood. The only evidence was the mayday transmission; the body that was recovered was that of a crew member, there was no evidence on him of an explosion or of any foul play.

**Private Building somewhere in Washington, DC.**

From the TV, CNN. "The loss of USRS Valor with all hands seems to have been a tragic accident. Over eighty people lost their life's. The US Coast Guard is unwilling to commit about the rumor, that the Valor was sunk by a missile attack. To date only one body has been recovered. There seems to be no evidence of foul play!"

The bearded elder mutted the TV, turning angrily at Spender. "What do you call this?"

Spender pulled out a cigarette, and lights it. "We have full deniability!"

"This is just one more example of you blunders!" The mustadge elder sai as he threw the remote down. "You have cost us years of work, an irreplaceable asset! And for what, what did we gain by this?" Glaring at Spender. "Nothing! Nothing!"

"We have gained more information about our adversary." Spender said.

"And what information is that? Do tell!"

"We now know that our enemy has aircraft as well as elite soldiers!"

The mustaged elder lifted his hands in frustration. "Oh! And what kind of aircraft?"

Spender was slow to answer. "We don't know. The was no sight of any craft in the area, or on radar! The Air Force could not find anything."

"Perhaps we should expose the entire project, to see if we get another look at the plane!" The bearded elder said sadistically.

"I will deal with this threat, just as I have dealt with other threats to the project!" Spender replied.

"You can't even control two FBI agents, everything you do, only gives them more intelligence. Exposes the project more!" The bearded elder said.

Spender looked at the elder for a moment before turning to the others. "This threat will be dealt with!"

"Please!" The elder with the moustache said sadistically.

Turning to the elder, Spender made a parting shot. "And how is you older son? Oh, that's right he was killed!"

"My son was a fool!" The elder said. "As I understand yours are! Both of them!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Washington, DC. 1999**

Stone walked up behind Diana Fowley, the FBI agent didn't even realize that he was there. Ten meters from her in the alley, he pulled out his USP-45 tactical with a silencer already attached. "Agent Fowley!"

As the woman turned around startled, Stone fired three rounds into her chest, center mass. The three .45ACP round hit the woman, dropping her before she even had a chance to place her hand on her weapon.

Walking towards the fallen agent, carefully watching for any movement.

As he walked up to her, Stone knelt down by her side. She was still alive, barely. Breathing heavily, blood coming out of her mouth.

Taking her service weapon from her and throwing it into the gutter, Stone kept his pistol on her head, as he searched for the keycard. Finding the card, Stone pocket it, stood up and left, leaving a still living Fowley, but quickly fading. By the time Stone walked out of the alley, the woman was dead.

In the hallway of Scully's apartment building, Stone pushed the keycard under the door to her apartment and left.

Scully woke up and saw the keycard as it was slipped under the door, taking a moment to look the card over, she then raced out to find out who had placed it there, only to discover that there was no one she could spot.

**Washingto DC, Undisclosed Location.**

Stone meet General Patrich at one of the safe houses. "Sir!"

"It is done?" Patrich asked from his seat, at the desk.

"Yes, sir!" Stone replied as he sat down across from the General. "I killed Agent Fowley myself, and left the keycard for Agent Scully to find! As per your instruction."

"Good!" Patrich said.

"Sir, if I may ask?" Stone waited for the General signal to continue. "Why protect Agents Mulder and Scully? You send my team to Africa with orders to see to it that she would survived, but not to interfere unless in dire circumstances. I also killed some nut job, when he threatened her and another local woman with a machete!"

Patrich leaned back in his chair, a grin on his face. "Because it frustrates the Syndicate, Sergeant. Mulder and Scully are a thorn in the Syndicate side. Forcing them to expend time and resources to that problem. Time and resources they could otherwise use against us."

"Then why not send half the team to Africa, use the rest to guard Mulder in the hospital?"

"The truth is, Sergeant, that I thought that the man was dying, that he could not be saved! That meant that his partner had to be kept alive! But without it looking like we had a hand in her revealing out interest in her."

"Understood, sir!" But Stone didn't understand.

"I saw that your father was in the papers again!" Patrich said as he handed the paper over, changing the topic.

Stone took the paper and glanced over the front page with disinterest, a picture of an older man with black hair and a full moustache. "Yeah, well! He always did like the spotlight."

Patrich knew that there was no love lost between the two, and the fact that Stone had been declared KIA by the army had not changed the fact. Even at the funeral, Victor Stone had refused to been there, nor had he allowed any member of the family, they had been forbidden from attending by Victor Stone or just not notified. That included Stone's mother and siblings. If there was any more family, they had not been notified. "Well, so you crew is now on a stand down for a month?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Got any plans?"

Stone stood up. "Like I would tell you!" Leaving a laughing General behind, Stone walked out.

**Mulder's apartment, Washington, DC.**

"Mulder!" Scully called out as she entered the apartment, carrying a folder under one arm.

"Scully, in here!" Came a reply from the living room, Mulder was seated in front of the TV, watching a program about a US Research Ship that had gone down a year earlier, the USRS Valor, in the Pacific. He was still recuperating from his stay in the Syndicate facility.

"What are you watching?" Scully asked as she sat down, beside him on the sofa.

"Oh, it is a documentarily about the USRS Valor. It was lost with all hands, last year. In good weather, no other ship or aircraft were near it." Mulder said without taking his eyes of the screen.

"And what do they say was the cause of the loss?" Scully asked without any interest.

"Well, they have put forward a few speculations. Each one is a bit farfetched, even for me." Mulder replied.

"Oh, come on, Mulder! Spit it out!" Scully probed.

"My two favorite theories are, first a Russian or Chinese submarine collided with the Valor." Mulder looked expectantly at his partner, waiting for her logic against this.

"Mulder, the odds of a submarine hitting a vessel of the size that the Valor was in the middle of the ocean, are very small, also none existence." Scully replied.

"But you admit that there is a chance?" Mulder baited her.

"Yes, Mulder. There is a chance, but the submarine would most likely have been lost also. And besides neither of those nations have admitted to losing a submarine in the Pacific!" Scully replied, rising to the occasion. "So, what is the second theory?"

Mulder hesitated.

"Come on, Mulder! You are dying to tell me! What is it, aliens?" Scully baited Mulder.

"No, it has nothing to do with extra terrestrial being!" Mulder said, still looking at Scully, an uncertain look in his eyes.

"Come on then!" Scully pushed Mulder in the shoulder.

"Well, I am not sure if this is a real thing or not, Scully! But the theory is at least a good plot for a fiction. The theory is that the USRS Valor was sunk by two missiles, fired from an unknown craft." Mulder looked closely at his partner, waiting for her reaction.

Scully shook her head. "Mulder, that theory is even more out there than the one about the submarine! Why would anybody sink an unarmed research vessel? And to do so in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, is just crazy!"

"I told you it was farfetched. But they played a voice recording, which the producers say is the original one from the Valor, gotten from the Coast Guard, it says that the ships has been hit with two missiles." Mulder said indicating the TV.

"Mulder! How many recording have surfaced since the accident?" Scully asked pointedly.

"I think five!" Mulder replied sheepishly.

"And none of them has been proven to be genuine!" Scully said a gleam of victory in her eyes.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?" Mulder changed the subject.

"Friend of mine, gave me the autopsy report for Agent Fowley!" Scully said as she opened the report on the table in front of the sofa.

Mulder muted the TV, and leaned forward to read the report.

"She was killed by three .45ACP rounds in the chest; she survives for a few minutes before dying." Scully said as she skimmed the file.

"Yeah, she was probably killed as punishment for helping you to rescue me!" Mulder said.

Scully notice the time of death. "No, Mulder! That does not compute with the information in this report!"

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked surprised.

"It says here that she was killed at least three hours before the keycard was delivered to my apartment!" Scully explained.

"So the time could be wrong! Or she had somebody deliver it!" Mulder argued.

"The time is not wrong, Mulder! As for she had someone to deliver the card, I don't think so! Diana Fowley only looked out for one person, herself. Always did!" Scully said angrily.

"Alright, Scully! Let's agree to disagree! But if she didn't do it, then who did?"

Scully took a moment to think. "Perhaps someone working against the smoking man!"

"But, Scully! It was Diana's card, we have confirmed it!" Mulder tried again.

"Yes, that means that whoever killed her gave me the card to find you! Taken from her after she was killed." Scully said turning slowly to look at Mulder.

Mulder shook his head, in denial. "I don't believe it! Why kill her and then give you the card?"

"Because she was working for the Smoking Man!" Scully said angrily.

**Washington, DC.**

The man in the shadow watched as the drug dealers, sold their merchandise. He was hidden in the shadows on the rooftop. This was the second night he had been here, the first time had been to watch and learn. This was the night to act. He had chosen this location because the police didn't come here, at night. Unless in force.

The people that worked the street were turning their cash in, to the collector.

Who would then head to the house at the end of the block, where the main dealer was waiting for this nights score.

Having learned the night before where the money would be taken, the man had chose this rooftop to watch as the transaction went on down below.

As the collectors began to enter the building, the man on the roof moved over to the roof of that building the collectors and the dealer were. He had already spotted a lone lookout, a young black man. Who was already bored, sitting on a chair near the front of the roof, where he could seen the front of the house and down the street in both directions, in the unlikely event that the police showed up.

Taking the man down without a sound, laying the unconscious man on the roof, and using plastic strips to bind his hands together behind his back. The young man was left alive, but out of the game. Also placing the Taurus PT92AFS stainless steel pistol the boy had been carrying, in his backpack, plus the two extra magazines.

Moving into the building, via a roof access. The man moved slowly and without sound, past the forth and third floor, towards the second where the dealers officer was, stopping in the shadows.

One by one, the collectors left. Until there was only the dealer and his two bodyguards.

Waiting for fifteen minutes, since the last collector left. Taking out a flashbang in his left hand and a Glock 17 in his right, the pistol had a silencer attached.

Moving down the stair, again without a sound, even on the creaky boards.

Coming to the doorway, he could hear the voice inside.

"It was a good haul tonight! Right?" It must have been one of the bodyguards.

"Yeah, I think we got over fifty thousand here." The voice of the dealer replied. "That means that I must make a trip to my friend at the bank."

Pulling the pin out of the flashbang with his right hand, while still holding the Glock. Letting the spoon fly, and clucking it into the room.

The room was filled with a blinding light and overwhelming noise.

As the three men in it, grabbed their ears and closed their eyes, the man stepped into the room and fired three shots into each man, two center mass and one in the head.

Ejecting the magazine, and putting in a new one. The man then wasted no time in stripping the three dead men of their weapons, the one bodyguard had a Mini-Uzi, the other a Remington 870 with a pistol grip and the drug dealer a Desert Eagle .44 Magnum. Throwing the shotgun away, the Mini-Uzi and Desert Eagle went into the backpack along with the money.

The man left, leaving behind three dead men, nine spent 9mm cartages and the remains of a flashbang.

Nobody reported anything to the police that night, it was not just done is this part of town.

It was not until two days later that the police came on the scene.

**Mulder's Apartment, Washington DC. **

From the TV. "The police still have no suspect in the triple homicide four days ago. A know drug dealer and two of his associates were killed, each killed by three bullet's. Two in the chest and one in the head. Expert say that this was a professional hit, no money was found at the location!" Mulder muted the channel.

A knock on the door. "Fox! Are you in?"

"Come on in, Mrs. Scully! It's open!" Mulder called out.

Mrs. Scully came in holding a bag. "Fox, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Just watching some TV, Mrs. Scully."

She took a look at the screen, where the same news was still flashing, of a new attack. "All this violence!" She said as she took out a home cooked meal, placing it in front of Mulder.

"Mrs. Scully! You shouldn't have!" He said, even as he was already was reaching for the fork.

"Fox, you need to eat something else that takeaway! That stuff is no good for you!" Mrs. Scully said as she started to tidy up the living room.

**Utah, Undisclosed location.**

Stone walked into the building where one of his weapons dealers was, waiting for him was the dealer and one of his men.

" Mr. Parker! Good to see you again!" The dealer said as he shook hands with Stone.

"And you, Lauer!"

"So what can I do for you this time?" A gleam came into the dealer eyes, the man that the dealer knew as Parker always paid cash, and was willing to pay extra for quality.

"I need ten pistols, five 5.56mm carbines, two 7.62mm rifles and one machinegun. Plus extra magazines and ammo for all the weapons!" The man known as said as he handed the list over, with a detailed need.

Taking the list, Lauer looked it over. Nodded a few time, then looked at Parker. "It will cost you!"

"How much?"

"Say hundred and fifty for the lot!" Lauer said.

"I will give you two hundred, if you throw in two high powered scopes." Parker countered.

Lauer smile even wider, if all his customers were as easy to deal with. "Of course, any request?"

"The new Leupold scopes will do! And rail's to put them on the rifle!" Parker said, as he lifted up the case with his left hand, keeping his right free.

Lauer assistant took the case and opened it, showing it to Lauer.

"Of course! For my best customer." Lauer smiled as he showed the way to his merchandise.

Enter a room filled with weapon of all kinds.

Parker walked to the table where a selection of automatic pistols lay. Picking up a Beretta 92. "I will take two Beretta's, two Heckler & Koch USP-45 tactical's, two P.14-45's, two Glock 17's and two FN FiveSeven's."

"An excellent choice, the usual number of extra magazines and ammo for each?" Lauer inquired as the assistant pulled out the weapons in their cases.

"Yes!" Parker said as he walked over to the table where the rifles were.

"So ten extra magazine for each, and a thousand round for each pistol." Lauer told the assistant.

Parker looked over the table, and picked up a Heckler & Koch G36C, testing the balance. "Two G36C's, a Colt 933, Steyr-AUG and a SIG-Sauer 552."

Lauer nodded.

Wandering over to where the sniper rifle were, Parker picked up a SR-25. "A SR-25 with rail's and an AI AW in .300 Winchester Magnum."

"You have a taste in guns, Parker!" Lauer said as the assistant finished loading the weapon and ammo on a pallet. "So will I see you again in about a year's time?"

Parker looked at the arms dealer, then continued to watch as the assistant loaded the weapons and ammo into the truck. "Yes, and I have a list of things I need you to acquire for me." Handing the arms dealer a new list.

Lauer took the list and skimmed it. "Claymore's, Grenades, LAW's and C4. These items are not easy to get, it will cost!"

Parker handed Lauer ten thousand dollars. "Consider it down payment!"

After the loading was done Parker drove off, in his Suburban.

**Colorado, Pike National Forest, Mountainous Region.**

Stone backed the Suburban up near the house; he had brought it two years ago. He had hidden the purchase, using a false identity. This was just the third time he had been here; the first was to look the house and the land over before purchasing it. The second had been a year ago, for the same reason as now, to stockpile the basement with weapons and other necessaries.

The house had belonged to a survivalist, who thought that the Government was out to get him. He had built a bunker under the house, with two reinforced doors to it.

Stone had bought the house from the man only son, who wanted nothing to do with it or his father.

Before he started to unload the Suburban, Stone went over the surrounding area, to see if there had been anyone that had been here. Finding no signs of any human travel, he found on the other hand plenty that were after animal's.

Darkness was beginning to fall, when Stone came back to the house.

Opening the door into the house, Stone didn't turn on the lights as he transferred the weapons, ammo and food into the bunker. Once he had finished the transfer, locked the Suburban and the house, before entering the bunker.

It had its own air filtration system, and a backup generator, with enough fuel to run for a week. And there was no way to cut the power, for the generator was in its own bunk and the wires between the two were protected underground. The guy that that built it had been off his rocker, but knew what he was doing.

After a light meal, Stone started to clean and check the weapon he had arrived with. Half of what he had brought was from Lauer, the rest was from a few hidden cashes Stone had had over the years. In the bunker was enough weapons and ammo to supply fifty men with weapons.

He was the only one who knew of the house.

Stone had been traveling for three weeks now, and was to report in within the week. But the next three day would be used to get some intelligence on his uncle.

After a night sleep and a run through the wood surround the house, plus his usual morning exercise. Stone headed in Colorado Springs.

The day was used to covertly gather information from public places, information anyone could access. After getting the address where his uncle lived, Stone drove once past it. To do it any more would draw attention.

As he was driving past, Stone saw his uncle walk out with the same huge black individual as on the airport in Utah two years earlier. The man was wearing a hat, but nothing could change the size and built of the man. Careful not to move his head to look, Stone drove past, feeling the man's eyes on him.

**Colorado Springs.**

The feeling Teal'c had was familiar, yet he could not place it, it was just out of reach, yet so clear.

Walking down the path from O'Neill's house, it was like every sense was screaming at him. The Jaffa looked around, seeing a large jeep driving slowly down the street. Teal'c knew the feeling he was having centered on the vehicle.

Watching as the car drove past Teal'c kept his eyes on it, for the driver's reaction. Yet the driver drove by without even looking in their direction.

"T!" O'Neill called from his truck. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, O'Neill!" Teal'c replied as he walked towards the truck, keeping his eyes of the Suburban as it drove away.

Stone had felt the man's gaze on him the entire time he was passing the house and down the street.

It was scary how that man seemed to sense that he was being looked at. But Stone now had the information he needed, for the day.

Leaving Colorado Springs behind, Stone returned to the house and its bunker.

"T! What is the matter? You have hardly said a word since we left my house! Not that you talk much anyway, but this is a new record even for you!" O'Neill said as he maneuvered the truck through the gate into Cheyenne Mountain.

"I don't know, O'Neill. I get this strange feeling when we were leaving you house." Teal'c replied deep in thought.

"Could be the Burritos we had for lunch!" O'Neill offered the Jaffa.

"No, O'Neill! I do not believe so." Teal'c stepped out of the truck, and met O'Neill by the truck's rear.

"Then what is it?" O'Neill asked, as the two men walked towards the elevators.

Teal'c remained silent for the rest of the walk, then as they entered the elevator. "Utah!"

"What about it?" O'Neill asked surprised by the Jaffa.

"That is where I got this feeling last!" Teal'c explained.

"What feeling?"

"Like we were being watched! It was the same in the NID hanger in Utah!" Teal'c explained. "We should tell General Hammond of this!"

"Let's take a moment, T!" O'Neill cautioned the Jaffa. "We need more evidence than a feeling!"

Teal'c knew that his friend was right and bowed his head in agreement.

"We need to move slowly and carefully, we could be up against some unknown faction here." O'Neill trusted the Jaffa's instinct, it had saved his own life on many occasions, as had it Carters and Daniels. "You will warn Carter and Daniel, I will give Hammond the heads up, that something could be going down."

Again Teal'c bowed his head in agreement. This was the correct action.

The two men left the elevator, one to see the General, the other to see Carter and Daniel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Wyoming, 2002**

Dusk was falling on the Wyoming farm; its occupants were done doing the evening task, unaware of the events that were about to happen. For with the arrival of the newest member of the family, arrived this afternoon, had begun a chain reaction.

The last light's of the day sun could be seen in the western sky, but it didn't shed any light on the ground around the valley were the farm was situated.

A black shape was slowly moving toward the lights coming from the farm, it was a man dressed in camouflage and his face obscured by a Balaclava.

Stone moved slowly, taking care to make no sound and observing the environment, for dangers were not just from nature, humans or animals, but could be from unnatural enemies. In his hands were a silenced H&K UMP 45 submachine gun and an H&K USP 45 CT pistol with a silencer in a tactical holster. In his tactical west were ammunition and radio gear; if everything worked out as planed there would be no need for the extra ammunition, but Murphy always had other plans. Stone was six feet tall, his hair was almost jet black, his skinn dark and weathered. He was muschular, but not like weight lifters.

The only thing that mattered was the package, which had just arrived this afternoon and loudly protested his new family; Stone had heard the screaming, earlier in the day, through the parabolic mikes that his team had used, from the top of the ridge overlooking the valley.

When Stone was about hundred meters from the farm house, he stopped. Clicking the radio button twice.

"Chiron. All clear." The German accent in the voice of Peter Arrsen, came through the radio piece in Stones ear.

"Poseidon. No sign of movement." The Detroit accent of Tomas Walker.

"Hades. Clear." The Russian accent of Yuri Tarkove.

"Minerva, Hephaestus. No traffic." The female voice of Amanda Nash came over the radio, reporting from the SUV near the driveway towards the farmhouse, where she and Carlos Martinez, were stationed.

"Hermes. On Station." The French accent of Andre Durand, reported from the helicopter hovering, waiting for the signal.

"Hercules. Locked and loaded." The British accent of Adam Kingston, replied onboard the helicopter.

After hearing his team's replies. Stone took a moment, going over everything in his mind, after this there would be no going back.

"Omega. Repeat, Omega." Stone radioed. Meaning that the mission was a go. There were no replies, all them member of the team knew the mission, well, most of it.

Wanting a report on the situation in the house. "Minerva. What is going on in the house?"

"They finally got him down to sleep. They are worried about this." A female voice replied.

"Understood. Radio silence, unless we are bounched."

The seven clicks on the radio meant the team was ready.

Approaching the farm house like a wraith, Stone kept out of the light spilling from the windows, until he came to the back door, he used his left had to test the doorknob, it was unlocked. Opening the door slowly, wary of any sound coming from the door or inside the house, looking for any security systems. No sound could be heard as he slipped into the darken kitchen.

Walking softly, as Stone neared the doorway into the living room; he could hear the Van de Kamp couple, talking softly. Stopping for a moment to hear what they were saying.

"This is not natural, he has been screaming all day since he got here. The only reason the boy slept was that he was exhausted." A female voice said.

"Honey, it will take time for him to feel at home here." A male voice answered soothingly. "Just, give it time!"

Stone stepped into the living room and fired two short bursts at the Van de Kamp's, killing the couple instantly; they never saw him or knew of his presents.

Stone secured the rest of the first floor of the farm house, the called in. "Minerva, Matador. Get here."

"Achilles, we are rolling. E.T.A. two minutes." Minerva came back. "How is the package?"

Stone turned and looked up to the second floor. "In his crib."

Stone ejected the magazine, there were six bullets spend, slamming home a fresh one. Never going up.

Within two minute, a black SUV came into the courtyard of the farm.

Stone stood on the porch, his eyes scanning the surroundings and the SUV.

Two people jumped out of the SUV, both were armed and dressed in tactical clothing.

"Hephaestus, bring my rifle and munitions. Minerva, get the package." Stone ordered without taking his eye from the surroundings, something was nagging him, his instincts screaming.

The Hispanic turned and grabbed an H&K MSG-90, an automatic sniper rifle with a 20 round magazine, from the back of the SUV with a leupold Mark IV scope, with a drop-down pouch of ammunition.

While the woman, which had a distinct Meditation origin, ran into the house. She was carrying a Heckler and Koch MP7A1 submachine gun.

Stone placed his submachine gun on his back, taking the rifle and ammunition from Matador.

Hephaestus had a Colt M4A1 assault rifle, took up a position where he could cover the driveway and get quickly to the SUV.

Stone strapped the ammo pouch to his thigh, after lock and loading the rifle.

He had just placed the stock to his shoulder, holding the rifle in ready position.

"Minion, Minion. Advancing past Chiron position. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

Stone curse to himself.

"Minion, Minion. Passing past Poseidon. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

"Minion, Minion. Driving by Hades. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

Stone knew the bad came in three's.

"Hermes, get here now. Minerva, just the package. Hercules, you time to shine." Stone voice betrayed no fear, surprise or frustration. "We got less than five minutes."

Hephaestus ran to the SUV, grabbed a pair of explosive charges from the trunk and placed them on the vehicle.

"Dios nos libre." Hephaestus crossed himself.

Minerva ran into the house and up the stairs, when she enters the room where the package was, lying in his crib.

"Hi, baby." Minerva's voice was soft, she leaned over the crib, her long hair kept back in a low ponytail. The package was awake and looking at her with unblinking eyes. The young eyes seem to be evaluating her; the eye seemed to have wisdom beyond their year.

"William, we are here to protect you. Everything is going be …" Minerva voiced the words softly, then faded out was her radio came to life.

"Minion, Minion. Advancing past Chiron position. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

"Minion, Minion. Passing past Poseidon. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

"Minion, Minion. Driving by Hades. Repeat, Minion, Minion."

Then the voice of Achilles. "Hermes, get here now. Minerva, just the package. Hercules, you time to shine."

Minerva, scooped up the boy, grabbing a blanket as she ran out of the room.

"Chiron, Poseidon, Hades. Disperse; we will meet again in three days, at the safe house."

"Ja, chef." Chiron replied

"Will do, boss." Poseidon said.

"Da, boss." Hades voice came over the radio.

Achilles could hear the rotors of helicopter, as it neared the farm.

"Hermes, land behind the house."

"Qui, mon capitaine." Came the reply from the French pilot.

The Minerva came running out of the house with the package, and for the first time Achilles, took his eyes of his surrounding area.

Taking in the woman, in combat gear, armed to the teeth, holding an infant. "Get in the front seat of the copter when it land, the only thing that matters now, is getting the package away. We cannot let the Syndicate get their hands on the package!"

As the MH-6 Little Bird, landed behind the farmhouse, three SUV turned into the driveway towards the house.

Minerva ran to the helicopter, Achilles and Hephaestus, slightly behind her covering, her and her cargo.

On a bench, Hercules was strapped to, along the fuselage left side. Holding a M240B, 7.62mm machinegun.

Achilles closed the door after Minerva, then strapped into the bench on the right side of the chopper, while Hephaestus was on the left side with Hercules.

First of the coming black SUV, was pulling up beside the team's abandon SUV.

"Hephaestus, blow it." Achilles screamed as, Hercules started firing on the coming SUV's. The small helicopter taking to the air.

The explosion of the SUV destroyed the first incoming SUV, but Stone knew that the occupants would not be killed. Hercules machinegun was blasting away at the second SUV.

Achilles had his eyes on the third, seeing an occupant jumping out of the back, and then turning around to take out a Stinger missile launcher.

Achilles rifle was already at firing position, and he pulled the trigger, first round hitting the target in center mass, second a head shot, third went into the grip stock of the launcher, destroying the launcher. Three hits from a moving helicopter, from 300 meters away.

Then the copter went over the hill.

The MH-6 Little Bird, flew away from the Wyoming farmhouse, putting as much distance as it could, and as fast as it could. They had to go to plan B.

In the cockpit of the Little Bird, Minerva held the package, she had to admire the boy, during the commotion he had not made a sound and even now, he was observing everything calmly. Then she looked out the front window, and saw the ground screaming by. Hermes was piloting the copter at nap to earth, at ten feet.

Minerva turned the boy around so he could see out. A happy gurgle came from the boy and a grin light up his.

There were no discussions among the team.

The helicopter landed a hundred kilometers away from the Wyoming farmhouse, where there were two cars waiting for them, a minivan and a SUV.

Achilles jumped of as soon as the helicopter skids touched the ground, running towards the road to the lookout, taking up a cover position.

The blades of the copter had begun to slowdown as Hermes shutdown the copter.

Minerva climbed out of the cockpit and walked towards the minivan, reaching under the front wheel base where a key was hidden. Opening the car and placing the boy in a car seat, he was now asleep.

Placing her pistol on the roof of the car. Then stripped off the tactical gear.

She dressed in jeans and a shirt. Then put on a shoulder holster, where she placed her H&K P2000SK. And a jacket to hide the hardware, four extra magazine on her belt, plus two in the holster. Taking the tactical clothing and west, throwing them in the helicopter as Hermes, stepped out.

"Elle a été un tour doux:" He said as he place a explosive charge in the copter. Then he ran to the SUV.

Minerva walked back to the minivan, checking on the boy, which had fallen asleep.

She placed her MP7A1 under the passenger seat in front of the minivan. Taking of her cap, and putting her black shoulder length hair out of the low ponytail. Then settled down to wait for Achilles.

Achilles watched the road up to the lookout, knowing that his team was changing into civilian clothing. After a few minute, Hephaestus ran to him and clapped on Achilles shoulder. Hercules had take up a position closer to the two vehicles.

Achilles, ran to the minivan, coming to the back of it. He stripped down his gear and weapons. Dressing in civilian clothing, jeans and shirt, then putting on a shoulder holster, where he placed his H&K USP Tactical 45, minus the silencer. Four magazines on his belt and two in the holster. Stone then took another USP out of a case in the car and put is in a holster at the small of his back. A jacket to hide the hardware and six extra magazines in the pocket of the jacket.

He walked over to the SUV, with the MSG-90 and UMP, plus the ammunitons for them.

Durand was waiting for him, taking the weapons from him.

"Hermes, we will meet up in three day." Stone said before he walked back to the minivan.

Hercules and Hephaestus, ran back to the SUV.

Stone got into the minivan, started it. The reached under his seat, checking if the MP7A1 was still there, along with its extra magazines.

Stone looked over to Nash.

She handed him a wedding ring, she had already slipped on hers.

They cover was that of a married couple, traveling with their year old son. They even had all the necessary documents.

Stone drove out of the lookout, heading east.

Nash looked at the boy. "He is asleep."

"Good, we will have to drive the long way around. Into Idaho, down to Nevada, then though Utah and into Colorado." Stone said.

Nash turned to Stone. "The the plan calls for … The safe house in Arkansas!"

"We are not going to the safe house." Stone said without taking his eyes of the road.

"But Zeus, orded us to …" Nash tried to say.

Stone took a deep breath. "I don't trust Zeus, I don't trust anyone, but you."

Nash had known, before hand that Stone was paranoid, you didn't live long in this game if you were not. "But what about Hercules, you have worked together for eight years?"

"He is a good man, and in every instant but this, he would have my complete trust." Stones voice betrayed a hint of regret. "I am getting the boy, to safety. A relative of mine is involved in a project in Colorado; he can get the boy to safety. He has no ties to the Consortium or our organization. But he has the connections we need to get the boy out and to safety."

For a long while, Nash just looked at Stone, this was the second time he had not told his team the truth, at least not all of it. Only she knew of the first.

"Michael, you know I am with you all the way. But why? Why, now?"

Stone, stared out at the road as he drove. "You know that Zeus, had a private briefing with me?"

Nash nodded as Stone looked briefly at her. She knew that it was not standard procedure.

"Where he ordered me to kill the boy." Taking a moment, to allow Nash to comprehend. "I have done some bad shit in my time, killing the Van de Kamp, is not the worst crime of my crimes. That is not even close!"

"Michael, I may have argued against killing the Van de Kamp, but we both know that leaving them alive was not an option. The minion would have ripped them apart. Killing them was in fact mercy." Nash argued.

"For every life you take, you lose a little of your own." Stone said. "One of my old drill sergeants, used to tell me. Well, I have taken a lot of lives. Many of them innocent, but most were guilty, but I will not kill an infant. That is one line I will not cross."

Nash knew Stone better than the others; she had worked with him not as long as most of the team. He could be cold and distant, a bastard even. Yet sometime he could surprise her.

"Why would Zeus order you to kill William Scully?"

Stone knew this was the question that had been burning on his own mind, since Zeus gave the order. "I asked him that, at the briefing. He gave me no answer. What I know is that there is some anomaly in his genetic makeup, I think Zeus is afraid that this anomaly is the key to the colonization."

"Like the minions or as some call them super soldiers?" Nask asked.

"No, the minions are flawed creations. They are just tools, cannon fodder, and expendables. Like us." Stone looked in the backseat for a moment. "He is an advanced human, either the doom of mankind or its savior. The only sure thing is that there is no safe place on this earth for him, but we must try to get him to safety."

After driving for a few hours, the minivan crossed into Idaho.

**Service Station, Idaho.**

Nash had used the opportunity to catch a few hours sleep. Stone drove on through the rest of the night.

Nash woke as they stopped at a gas station.

"Where are we?"

"Just across the state lines into Idaho." Stone said as he maneuvered the car by the gas pump. "While I fill up the tank, you need to change the diaper on the boy and get us some food."

"Shit, we left in such a hurry from the farm, that I forgot the diapers."

Stone laughs.

"Well, I hope they sell some here or we are in for a long loud ride from our passenger." Stone had barely said the words, when a loud scream was heard from the back seat. "There you have it, he want a new diaper."

Nash took William with her out if the chair, giving Stone an ugly look, as Stone started to fill the tank.

Amanda Nash walked in the station and to the counter. Where a young man was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, do you have any diapers? My husband seems to have forgotten to pack them."

The young man pointed her in the right direction.

"Thank you." Nash said as she walked to the back of the station. "Come on, William, let's get you some diapers."

After finding the diapers and some food for them, she went back to the counter.

"We also have gas." Nash knew Stone would not come in, he need to stay outside to watch for any trouble.

After paying, she went out and handed Stone the diaper bag and food, before taking one of the diaper from the bag, then she went to the WC.

After locking the door, she put William on the changing table. Taking his pans of and his dirty diaper off.

Looking at the diaper with disgust. "Well, little man. That is … "

As if she discovered suddenly that she was with an infant, she throw the diaper in the trash and cleaned up the child the best she could with the supplies in the WC. After putting the new diaper on the boy, she left WC.

Stone knew that there was a remote chance that they were being tracked by the Consortium, or even his own bosses, but he could not see any sign of pursuit.

Trying to appear as a man just waiting for his family, he kept scanning the road and the airway.

He felt as Nash came out of the WC.

Still scanning the surrounding. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, but we need to buy some new things for William, at the next shopping mall."

Stone sat down under the wheel. "Alright, but only you will go in, I will stay out in the parking lot with the boy."

Three hours later Stone drove the minivan away from the mall, which they had chosen.

"What did you do, buy up the mall?" Stone asked.

"Funny, at least be happy I didn't use your credit card to the max like the rest of the wife's in there, husband!" Nash shot back.

Stone grinned. "A good thing that I don't have a credit card then, honey." Getting a scaling look from Nash in return.

After escaping from the city, Stone took up a southern heading, towards Nevada.

Stone and Nash, took turns driving. Through Idaho, Nevada, the Utah, as they headed into Colorado, Nash was driving.

Stone woke up from his sleep, instantly on alert scanning his surroundings.

"Michael, where do we head now?" Nash asked.

"To Colorado Springs."

"Michael, who is in Colorado Springs?"

"An Uncle of mine. He is or was in Air Force Special Operation. He is my mother brother; they were never close, by my mother being a few years older. He was one of the reasons I joined the service. When I was fourteen, I spend a summer with the O'Neill's, Jack came home on medical leave. We ended up spending the two months, talking and training together.

The truth is up until that time, I was a mess-up kid. Jack kick my ass, gave me a goal. Taught me how to shot. But I didn't want to join the air force and I didn't want to be an officer." This was the most Stone had ever revealed about his past or family, even to Amanda Nash.

"Wake me when we are six hour from Colorado Springs." Stone settled back down, sleeping.

Stone had chosen that time, so that Nash could be rested when they drove into the Springs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Colorado Springs, 2002**

After traveling for three days without stopping, from Wyoming, Stone and his companions came to Colorado Springs.

After putting Nash and the boy, in a his own safe house in the Pike National Forest, Stone went his uncle's house. Leaving instruction for her to get herself and the boy to safety if Stone didn't return in twenty four hour.

When nobody answered the door, Stone picket the lock. It was deserted, so Stone settled down to wait for his uncle return.

Stone woke up, when he hear a key car pull up to the house.

Picking up his H&K USP, with a silencer. He positioned himself, so that he had the drop on whoever was coming in.

Jack O'Neill, walked in to his house and turned towards the living room, when he felt a end of a silencer put to the back of his skull. He froze.

"Get in the living room." A voice order behind him, sounding vaguely familiar. "Slowly."

O'Neill, walked slowly down the steps into the living room, hoping that the man would make a mistake.

Stone watched as the Coronel walked down into the living room, he started to close the front door, when it was slammed into his, and a giant of a man came into the house, wearing a baseball cap. The man left hand grabbed Stone's hand which was holding the gun, his right hand grabbed Stones jacket and lifted him up, clean of the floor.

Stone had been trained long and hard, his instinct took over.

Stone rammed his left elbow in the man face and his left knee into the stomach. A grunt came from the man, as he released Stone, but Stone lost his pistol in the struggle.

The man cap had flow of as Stone hit him in the face, revealing a strang golden tattoo.

Stone charge the man, hands and feet's raining blows and kicks.

O'Neill watch as the intruder fought Teal'c, both men fought brutally, no quarters asked or given. This was the first man that O'Neill had see fight Teal'c that was still standing after twenty second, not even himself had managed that. This was hand-to-hand combat at its finest and its uglies.

Seeing the pistol the intruder had dropped, O'Neill picked it up.

The fight was the most intense that Stone had engage in, his opponent was big and strong, but also fast, too fast for such a big man.

O'Neill caught a glimpse of the intruder. Then the voice and face came to him.

"Michael!"

Stone knew that he could not continue this fight, he was outnumbered and outmatched, he was sure that he could take the black guy he was fighting, but with Jack also in the picture. It was doomed. Even if he was better than Jack, he could not take them both.

So he did the only thing possible. He stepped away, putting his hands in the air.

"I give up."

O'Neill got a good look at the intruder and saw it was really his nephew, Michael Stone. A man that was supposed to be dead.

"Michael Stone, I never thought that you would work for the NID!" O'Neill's voice full of contempt. "I should let T here kill you. If you weren't suppose to be dead already!"

"NID, I wouldn't give them the time of day, Uncle Jack. I am not a traitor!" Stone answered defiantly back.

O'Neill looked to Teal'c. The man was a living lie detector. He nodded slowly.

"Alright, Mikey. You don't work for the NID, so what then are you doing in my house pointing guns at people?"

Stone looked at his uncle. Then seem to come to a decision.

"Can we sit down?" He asked in a tired voice.

O'Neill answered by pointing into the living room.

After all three were seated, Stone begun his tale.

"Uncle Jack, as you know I joined the army, much the delight of my father." Jack O'Neill laughs. Victor Stone was a prick in his opinion, Jack and Victor actively despised each other, hadn't spoken in over ten years.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you." Yet Stone's own pistol was pointed at him.

"Your probably are, the only one of the family that is." Stone looked over to the big black man.

Jack notices his nephew eyeing Teal'c.

"Excuse my manners. Teal'c, this is my nephew Michael Stone. Mikey, meet Teal'c."

This answered Stones question, on rather Jack trusted Teal'c.

"Actually we have met, or should I say almost met at two occasions!" Stone said.

"Oh, and when might that have been?" O'Neill asked his nephew.

"Utah, NID air strip 1998. And then here in Colorado Springs 2000!"

O'Neill and Teal'c looked at each other, then at Stone. "You were at the air strip?" O'Neill asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Stone said without a hint of regret in his voice. "Any way, on with the explanation. I was asked to take part in the selection process for 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-D." At this Jack looked at his nephew with a new respect.

"Delta Force?" The was aw in the Air Force Colonels voice.

Teal'c was intrigued. "O'Neill, what is this Delta Force?"

Jack turned to Teal'c. "Delta Force is the most elite arm of the Army, you don't volunteer. You have to be invited to join by members of the unit, the selection process is hard to past, if not almost impossible. Only the best make it through."

Teal'c looked at Stone. "So Delta Force is the elite warrior's of this world."

Stone thought the man's wording strange.

"Yes, but there are others, from different countries."

"So you are Delta. What does that have with you being here?" Jack asked.

"Just as I finish the training, and was about to become operational. The commander of 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment-D, called my into his office, there I was meet by a Brigadier General. He offered me a special position, with a Black Ops unit. With a special objective, the highest risk. New enemies, the most dangerous kind."

Stone looked at his uncle. "This unit is known as Task Force 3675676-4673, or as it is known unofficially as Forlorn Hope. It operates under a Black Matter security clearance, meaning it does not exist. Our budget is unlimited, we answer to no one. Except the General!"

O'Neill looked strangely at Stone. "Go on."

Stone looked down at the floor, and then stared in to O'Neill eyes. "You are going to love this, Uncle Jack, we fight aliens and their collaborators."

Stone expected O'Neill to laugh in his face, but a strange look came in his eyes, the he looked at the black man.

"Alien, you say! What are they called?" O'Neill asked in a slow voice.

"They have not name that we know of, but we are mostly fighting collaborators, and recently human replacements, called supersoldiers, or as we them call the minions." Stone, leaned back in the chair. "You think I am crazy!"

"Yeah, well, not so much." Jack answered cryptically.

A knock came from the front door, then. "Sir, Teal'c. Are you here?" Woman's voice called in.

"Come on in, Carter." O'Neill called out.

Samantha Carter came into the living room, looking at the mess by the door, then turned towards the living room. "Sir, your … Oh." As she saw Stone.

Stone stood up, as Carter and a young man entered the room.

"Mrs."

"Actually, it Major." Carter replied, as she sat down besides the Colonel.

"Sorry, Ma'am, Major Carter." Stone returned.

Stone looked at the grinning young man, which approached him.

"Jonas Quinn." The young man said as he offers his hand.

Stone shook hands with Quinn. But offered no name.

"Jack, can we trust these people." Stone asked.

"Michael, I trust these people with my life. They are my team." Jack told his nephew firmly and with conviction.

"Well, it doesn't matter if you won't help me. As I said, I am with the Forlorn Hope, … "

Carter leaned forward. "Forlorn Hope, I heard some whispers of a black ops unit …? But we all thought it was just gossip."

Stone looked closely at the major, and then continued. "Forlorn Hope is not a US Black Ops unit, it is a multinational unit. We are the first and last line of defense, against alien and their collaborators. Forlorn Hope was created in 1953, using the best soldiers and intelligence operatives for a host of countries. USA, USSR, UK, France and Germany, were the first countries to commit to the fight, since then more countries have joined. But it is hard, because the collaborators are everywhere. President Eisenhower made the order. Recruited the first Forlorn Hope commander."

O'Neill looked at his team, and then asked. "Who are these collaborators?"

"Men and women, which are ready sacrificing everybody; every man, womand and child on earth, but themselves and their families." Stone eyes were filled with hatred. "People, who would do anything so they would survive, hoping for power."

Stone stood up, walked to the window looking out at the yard.

"The NID, is under the thumb of the Consortium. As are parts of the FBI also, CIA, NSA, Military Intelligence. Shit, they have their hands in every cookie jar there is."

O'Neill stood up and walked to Stone, handing him the H&K. Stone took it and placed it back in the shoulder holster.

"Wait here, Mikey. I need to make a phone call." O'Neill said was he left the room.

Stone turned to uncle. "Who to?"

"My commanding officer, Major General Hammond." O'Neill said as he walked into the kitchen.

Carter jumped after O'Neill. "Sir, sir!"

"Not now, Carter."

Stone looked out the window at the coming night. Four days ago, he had been it Wyoming.

He felt a present moving up beside him, turning to see the man called Teal'c.

"You are a most skilled warrior, Micheal Stone." Teal'c said as he bowed. "I would like the opportunity to spar with you sometime." Then he left, as Jonas Quinn came up, eating a sandwich."

"May I ask you a question?" Quinn asked with his mouth full.

"I believe you have." Stone looked at the young man. "Alright, ask away."

"What does Forlorn Hope mean?" Jonas asked between bites.

Stone grinned at the young man. "It is an old military expression used to describe a hopeless undertaking, by a group of soldiers."

"So, a suicide mission."

"Yes, that is one interpretation."

At that moment, O'Neill came back.

"Mikey, Hammond wants to meet you; we have to go to the mountain."

Carter would not be ignored longer. "Sir, how do we know we can trust this man?"

O'Neill turned to Carter. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because he is my nephew, or and member of the elite Delta Force."

Carter hesitated. "But I thought he was with Forlorn Hope? You nephew?"

"Yes, Carter. My nephew, my older sister's older son." O'Neill said as he walked out the door.

"Uncle Jack. We have to make a stop along the way." Stone said as they left the house.

**Colorado, Pike National Forest, Mountainous Region.**

Amanda Nash, had both H&K MP7A1 within reach. Both were loaded with 40 round magazines.

She knew that it was necessary that she and the boy waited, but they were exposed in the house. But she wished that Stone had allowed a member of the team to accompany them, yet understood the need for secrecy.

Sitting down by the window looking out at the road towards the house, waiting, praying.

Stone had left five hours ago. Since then she had feed William and changed his diaper twice, now he was playing on the floor with the few toy's she had bought for him, but every few minutes look at Amanda. A question in his eyes. A question she had no answer for.

She saw a pickup come up the road, a black Ford F250. It stopped in front of the house and two men came out, Stone one of them. The other, looked a few years older than Stone, but he had the same distinct Special Forces look. Both men were scanning the surroundings.

Stone said something to the man, who stayed with the pickup, while Stone came towards her.

Nash pickup the MP7 and dashed to the door, unlocking it. Then scooping William, she placed him behind the sofa. Taking up a defensive position herself.

A knock came from the door. "Nash, it's Stone."

She took aim. "It open."

Stone opened the door and stepped in. Nash was crouched behind the sofa, a MP7 aimed at him.

"Honey, I home." Stone said as he walked into the room.

"Not funny, Michael!" Nash said as she stood up, walked toward Stone.

Then her gun came up.

Stone pulled out his pistols as he turned and went down on his knee. His pistols finding a figure in the doorway.

"Jack!" Stone breathe. "Nash, it is alright. He is with me." Stone said to calm Nash.

Nash didn't lower her weapon.

"Amanda, this is my uncle Jack O'Neill. Jack, this is Amanda Nash." Stone said as he walked over to Nash, putting his pistols away, and then pushing Nash MP7 down. "We can trust him, Amanda." Stone said quietly, so Jack would not hear.

Nash handed the MP7 over to Stone and walked behind the bed, picking up William.

Jack saw the boy, and did a double take. "Mikey, what the hell is going on?"

"Mikey!" Nash said and laughs.

"Not now, Nash." Stone said, meaning that this discussion was finished.

"Jack, I will tell you everything, later." Stone said as he put the MP7 under his jacket. "Right now we need to see a general."

"Mikey, I can't bring a baby onto the most secure military base in the US." Jack told his nephew.

Stone didn't even look at his uncle as he went out. "Jack, he is the mission now."

Jack hurried up to catch his nephew. "What do you mean, he is the mission?"

Stone stood outside the door, his eyes alert, waiting for trouble. "I have reason to believe that he is an advanced human, an evolutional step forward."

Jack stopped and starring at Stone. "What did you say?"

"Advanced human?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." Jack, now had the same intense look in his eyes as his nephew. "Do you have some more hardware?"

Stone took a moment to look at his uncle, and saw his entire attitude had changed. Gone was the layback individual and in its place was a battle harden soldier.

"Step in and get the another MP7 from Nash." Stone said without taking his eyes off the surrounding area.

"Heckler and Koch MP7A1's, damn. Those are hardly starting to get shipped out. Impressive." O'Neill said in awe.

"Like I say, only the best and finest." Stone said in sarcasm.

Inside, Nash was getting William ready to travel, when she hear someone enter the room, looking up seeing Stones uncle.

"Mikey, said that you had another MP7, that I could use."

Nash picked up the boy, and then pointed at the diaper bag. "In there."

O'Neill took out the MP7, ejected the magazine, checked the load, then inserted the magazine again. "Diaper bag, new place to hide guns."

Nash looked at the older man. "Oh, yeah. It is all the rage with mother's these days, diapers and submachine guns."

"So, are you his mother?"

"No, our team rescued him three days ago." Nash said as she walked out of the room, behind Jack.

Stone walked to the pickup. "Nash, we have to take the pickup, to get into a military base."

Nash opened the back door of the pickup, and notices the lack of a car seat for William. "Stone, we need the car seat from the minivan."

"Get in the car, I will get the seat." Stone walked over to the minivan, took out the car seat and back to the pickup.

"Jack, we need a moment to get the boy secured." Stone said as he sat into the passenger seat of the pickup.

"So who is the kid?"

"He is the son of two FBI agents'."

"WHAT?" Jack exploded.

"Relax, uncle Jack. I didn't steal him from them."

"But you stole him. Right?" Jack asked.

Stone look uncomfortable. "I prefer, the term, rescued."

"Jesus, Mikey." Then an understanding came in Jack's eye. "Is this the kid that is missing from Wyoming?"

"Yes, but if we had not gotten to him then, he would be dead. Or worse!" Stone explained.

"There were two people killed, and the driveway looked like a warzone?" Jack asked as he drove towards Cheyenne mountain.

"Yeah, look, Uncle Jack. I killed those people, it was necessary. You saw the driveway, how many do you think were killed?"

Jack took a moment. "A few, besides the couple."

"What did the TV say?"

"It talked just about the couple, why?"

"There were three SUV destroyed there. And not a single casualty?"

"That is right, according to the TV."

Stone looked back to Nash. "I knew it were minions." Turning back to Jack. "I will explain more when we are secure."

**Cheyenne Mountain, Area 52.**

As the pickup drove into the first gate to Cheyenne Mountain, they were waved through, the same with second.

When they came to parking lot of the base. All stepped out and headed towards the entrance to the mountain base, there they were stopped.

"Sorry, sir. We need an authorized permission from the General. We are not going to allow armed people to enter the base without permission."

Putting on his best officer manner. "It should be here. Who is the rotating ranking security officer now?"

"Lt. Colonel Feretti, sir."

"Well, get him here. Now."

"Yes, sir." The SF, turned and was picking up the phone when Feretti and Carter, came walking into the guardhouse.

"Jack, the General send us to escort you and your guests. They are allowed to keep they weapons." Feretti said reluctantly, as he gestured for Jack to precede him.

"Thank Louis." Then walked out, leading the party into the tunnel.

As they had walked about twenty meters into the tunnel, Stone saw a vein in the mountain wall.

Carter saw him, looking at the wall. "It is a vein of metal ore known as magnetite, it is in many lays all over Cheyenne mountain."

Stone just nodded.

After traveling deep into the bowls of the mountain, they were taken to a briefing room, where a two star General, Teal'c and Jonas were waiting for them.

Jack walked with Stone to the General.

Stone stood at attention, saluting the General. "Master Sergeant Michael Stone, sir."

Hammond returned the salute. "Please to meet you Master Sergeant."

"You never treat me with such respect." Jack whispered to his nephew, as they were seated. Nash sat down with a sleeping William, besides Stone.

Hammond sat down and looked Stone. "Coronel O'Neill, said that you have a story to tell."

"Yes, sir. I and Nash, are member of a Black Matter unit."

That grabbed the General attention. "Black Matter." He asked to be sure.

"Yes, sir."

Hammond turned to Feretti. "Lt. Colonel Feretti, put the base on high alert, nobody in or out. Until I countermand this order. Understood!"

"Yes, sir." Feretti said, and then hurried out.

O'Neill was surprise by this. "Sir, what is the matter?"

"I am sorry, Jack. But this classification is known only to the members of his unit and a few general's, me among them. I don't even know more than the classification." Hammond, then looked to Stone. "Continue, son."

"Yes, sir. Five days ago, my team was called in to perform an mission, I was given a special assignment on this mission." Stone turned his head to the boy in Nash lap. "Him. We were to extract him from a Wyoming house, where he was being placed with an adoptive family."

Hammond, Carter, Teal'c and Jonas, looked at the boy, then Hammond asked. "Is this is the boy that is believed to be missing in Wyoming?"

"Yes, sir." Stone replied.

"Are you telling me, you kidnapped this child? This has been all over the news for the last few day's!" Hammond thundered.

"No, sir. We rescued him." Stone looked at the General without hesitation.

"Son, there were two known fatalities at that farm."

Stone knew this was the biggest risk. "Yes, sir. That is correct, I killed them."

"WHAT?" The General screamed once more as he stood up. "Are you telling me that, Black ops teams are running around the country killing innocent civilian?"

Stone was calm, and chose stay calm. "Not quite, sir. If you will allow me to continue?"

Hammond sat down, his displeasure with Stone evident, but none the less, directed Stone to continue.

"Sir, those people were a necessary sacrifice, regrettable so. But we are fighting a war, a war that has been going on for more than fifty years; those two are just the newest victims, adding to the thousands or hundred of thousands already killed. We are talking about the end of the world, the end of human existence." Stone took a moment. "You know the classification of my unit, but nothing more, right, sir?"

"Yes, that right. Sergeant Stone." Hammond replied.

"The unit is known as Forlorn Hope, we fight aliens and their collaborators." Stone said deadpan.

Stone could feel the tension rise from the General and Major Carter, that was to be expected, but Teal'c and Quinn's were not. They were calm, too calm in fact. Although you could not seen any reaction with Teal'c.

Hammond turned to O'Neill, then back to Stone. "What aliens, son?"

"We don't know what they are called, the collaborators call themselves the Syndicate, and then there are the Super Soldiers, human replacements. Virtually unstoppable killing machines, to this day we have no way to kill them. We have been running a hit and run operation, against them. With mix results."

"What does the boy have to do with any of this?" Hammond asked.

"His name is William Scully, son of Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." Nash interrupted.

Hammond looked at the boy, then at Nash. "And you are?"

"Agent Amanda Nash, CIA Anti-terrorist Task Force, assigned to the Mediterranean."

Carter then interrupted. "Mulder, did you say Mulder"

"Yes. Ma'am." Nash replied.

"Special Agent Fox Mulder." Carter wanted clarification.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, not personally. I have heard of him, he is known within some circles." Carter said uncertainly.

"Yes, I recall reading an article that mentions him." Teal'c said. "Most interesting reading!"

"One of those rags, right T." O'Neill said grinning, a grin mirrored by Carter and Quinn.

"Indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c replied deadpan. "Most informative information source!"

Hammond, looked pointedly at his 2nd in command, the message was clear, then turning his attention back to Stone.

"Sergeant, I repeat, what does the boy have to do with this mess?"

"Sir, I believe he is an advanced human."

"An advanced human?" Hammond asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. There are known instances of telekinesis, plus some anomalies in his DNA." Stone explained

"Hok'taur! What Nirrti, was trying to create on Hanka." Teal'c said.

"Who? What?" Stone asked when he hears what Teal'c said.

Hammond knew that this was too much information for Stone and Nash to hear now. "Sergeant! My doctors will need to check the boy out; to see if you claim has any merit."

Stone stood up. "Yes, sir. But myself or Nash will be with him at all times. Not that I don't trust you, but I don't."

"Very well." Hammand replied as he stood up and went into his office. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, you will escort our guests to the infirmary and talk to Doctor Frasier, about running a DNA test and the rest on the boy. Then place them in a VIP quarters. Major Carter and Mr. Quinn, in my office. The rest of you, report to the infirmary."

Carter, O'Neill and Stone, shot up and as one replied. "Yes, sir."

Stone went to Nash. "Everything alright, Nash?"

"Yes, but I think we need to get the child to bed as soon as possible. He has been through a lot in a few days, perhaps too much." Nash replied, tiredly.

Stone only nodded, and then turned to his uncle as he approached, with Teal'c.

"Mikey, let's get you three down to the infirmary. The sooner that is over, the better for everybody. Especially this young man." O'Neill indicated William.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**SGC Infirmary, level 21**

As O'Neill led the party into the infirmary, when a teenage girl came running and jumped into his arm. "Cassie!" Jack said. "What are you doing here?"

"Uncle Jack, mom let my come in with her." The girl explained hurriedly.

"So, where is the Napoleon of needles?" Jack said looking around.

"I heard that, Colonel!" A petite brunet dressed in an air force uniform and a doctor's couth said as she came towards the group.

"Doha, of course you hear!" Jack said as he lowered Cassandra down.

"So what can I do for you this time, Colonel?" Frasier asked as she looked over the group.

O'Neill turns towards Stone and Nash. "The General wants to have a DNA test on the boy."

The brunet walked to Nash. "I am Doctor Janet Frasier, and you, sweetheart, are?"

"His name is William Scully. I am Amanda Nash, and the strong silent type, brooding over here is, Michael Stone."

Stone shot Nash an angry look, then turned to Frasier. "Doctor, what kind of test are you going to do?"

As Frasier guide to Nash with the boy to an infirmary bed. "A DNA swab, blood test and general examination?"

"How long does it take to get the results from the DNA test?" Stone asked as he positions himself, where he could see the exits of the infirmary, but yet could see Nash and boy.

Frasier look at the man, feeling as he was looking through her. "Five day if we send to a lab."

Stone took a moment to scan the ward. "Can you do your own test or do you need to send to a lab?"

"We have the equipment to do our own DNA tests here."The doctor replied.

Stone looked at Nash and the boy, then his uncle and finally the doctor. "I must ask you to do all the testing in house, not on the database and then destroy the samples that you take."

Frasier turned to O'Neill. "Colonel?"

O'Neill slugged. "That is alright, doc. Just do as he asks."

Frasier then proceeded to take a DNA swab, a blood test and examine William, who never left Nash arms. When Frasier finished her work, Nash stood up and walked towards Stone. As she drew closer to Stone, William jumped forward in her arms toward Stone, who automatically grabbed the boy. Taking him into his arms, William then put his arms around Stones neck, and refused to go back to Nash.

"It will take ten day to get the result!" Frasier said.

Over the next ten days, Stone and Nash kept themselves busy.

Training in the bases gym, firing range and taking care of William.

On the ten day, they were called to the briefing room by General Hammond's aide.

Being delayed by William's excellent timing, who had filled his diaper.

Stone ran into the briefing room, with William in his arms and Nash on right on his heels.

"Sorry, sir. This young man, decided to do his private business, just as you aide came to get us." Stone explained.

Hammond looked at Stone and then at William in his arms and smiled for the young boy, showing the first sign that he was not the hardnosed officer, he had been to Stone and Nash, ever since they had first met him.

After Stone and Nash were seated at the table opposite O'Neill, Carter and Frasier. Hammond gave Frasier approval to proceed. The petite doctor stood up.

"Ten days ago, I took DNA sample and a blood test, from young William." At the mention of his name the boy grinned at the doctor.

"I compared the DNA to two other samples we had. Those …" Frasier started to explain.

Stone interrupted. "I am sorry, doctor. What do you mean compare? What other two samples are you talking about?"

Frasier looked at Hammond for support.

"Sergeant, allow, the doctor to continue. You will be briefed in, if I deem it necessary." Hammond ordered.

Stone was not happy with this reply, but was forced to accept it.

"Those samples, we will call them Alpha and Beta for now. William's sample was a near match for the Alpha sample and had more activity than the Beta sample. I must conclude that William Scully is an ancient or a very near match. In fact the boy is in perfect health." Frasier reported, and then added. "I would like to do more exams on him."

Stone was watching Hammond and saw his reaction, seeing something he could not recognize. Hammond leaned back in his chair a thoughtful look in his eyes, looking at first O'Neill, Carter and Frasier, then on Stone and Nash.

"Sergeant Stone, Agent Nash. I am hereby giving you a security clearance, White Hole. You will need to sign a security form; this is just as highly classified as Black Matter, but on a different level. After you sign the forms, SG-1 will brief you." Hammond then went into his office. Within a moment a short balding man, with glasses came in the room holding the new security form, as quickly as he came, he disappeared.

Stone handed William over to Nash, after she had sign the papers.

Signing his own set of papers, and handing both of theirs over to his uncle, who took them to General Hammond's office. Stone watch through window, as Jack handed the documents over, then said something to the general, getting a nod in return.

Coming out of the office O'Neill turned to Carter. "Major, go down and dial up Alpha site, we will be watching from here."

Carter turned, leaving the room, going down a staircase.

Stone looked at his uncle closely; there was something in his demeanor. Stone, could not quite catch it, a gleam in his uncles eyes. The sound was familiar to Stone.

"Chevron one encoded." Came over the intercom. O'Neill nodded to Teal'c, who opened the cover of the window looking in to the Gate room.

"Chevron two encoded."

O'Neill looked over to Stone and Nash. "Come by the window, and watch the show. Afterwards, we will brief you, on White Hole."

"Chevron three encoded."

Stone walked over and looked down in the room, a large circular object stood at the other end of the room.

"Chevron four encoded."

A four light was light on the object. Stone looked at his uncle, who just grinned like Jonas was doing.

"Chevron five encoded."

A fifth light was light on the object.

"Chevron six encoded."

"Chevron seven is locked."

As Stone watched a vortex shot out of the object, and it seem to stand still in mid air for a moment before, retracting towards the object and simmer down within the object, forming a standing wall of water. Stone looked on in shocked wonder, only once in his life had he seen such a thing. The only thing he could do was look on, after a minute he looked over to Nash, and saw the same wonder in her face. Then he looked at William, in Nash's arms. The boy looked at the wall of water, yet not in wonder, but like he recognized it somehow.

Stone then looked at the rest of the occupies of the room.

"What is it? Is it the same as in Utah?"

His uncle looked over at Carter, who was coming back. "Carter!"

"Yes, sir. That is known as a Stargate, capable of sending people and objects hundreds of thousands of light-years via an interstellar conduit called a Wormhole. The Stargate, constructed millennia ago by the Ancients, is made of the mineral Naquadah."

Stone looked at the Major in shock. "Are you telling me that people can travel to other planets via this Stargate?"

"Yes, Sergeant. The earth Stargate was used in 1996 to travel to Abydos, in fact Coronel O'Neill was the first human from earth to travel to another planet in thousands of years."

Stone stared at his uncle. "You, Uncle Jack! Why you?"

O'Neill sat down. "I was chosen for special qualities I had at the time. In fact, at the time I was suicidal, I had just lost my son. The leaders on the project then, felt it needed a man to lead the mission, which would be willing to sacrifice himself. If any threats could be found against earth."

Stone sat down against his uncle, well it was either to sit down or fall down. "Your son! I didn't know you had a son?"

"Yeah, well. When was the last time you spoke to a member of the family?"

"Ah, shit. I am sorry, Jack. I haven't spoke to the family since just after I join the army, you know how my father is. Look, I want to know more, but I also know that this is not the time. We will talk later about family, okay, Uncle Jack?" Stone pleaded with the man.

"I would like that." O'Neill said to his nephew, and then turned to Carter. "Continue, Major!"

"Yes, sir. The Stargate program has been operation for six years now; we have visited hundreds of worlds, populated by people take from earth thousands of years ago, by Goa'ulds and other races, but mostly Gua'ulds, to be used as slave labors. We are in fact at war with the Goa'uld Empire; we will get back to them later." Carter turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c would you like to continue about the Jaffa?"

"Thank you, Major Carter." Teal'c turned to Stone and Nash. "The Jaffa are slaves of the Goa'uld, they are race of humans from many different worlds, most of whom have been implanted with larval Goa'uld symbiotes. They carry the children of the Goa'uld, I myself have carried one for 93 years." Teal'c said as he lifted his t-shirt up, revealing an x shape on his stomach, after a moment the head of a Goa'uld symbiot came out.

Stone stared at this, serpent like creature that came out of Teal'c, uh, pouch.

"God, I hate those things!" O'Neill said aloud, as he looked away.

Stone looked into the eyes of Teal'c, and saw as he had before a warrior, a man, perhaps more humane that many humans. This was a warrior, a person that had done things that he was not proud of, yet he knew that he had to live with, in many ways it was like looking into a mirror for Stone, just like when he looked into the eyes of his uncle. They were men that done things, unspeakable thing, but had to learned to live with themselves, or go crazy.

Stone stood up, walked to the giant of a man, extended his hand and said. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Everybody in the room were taken back, they had expected a different reaction.

Teal'c grabbed Stone's arm in a Jaffa handshake, where the palm grabbed the elbow. "Likewise, Stone, to meet a fellow warrior is always an honor."

Stone turned to his uncle. "So this is the reason you didn't think I was crazy when I said I was fighting aliens. Because you were also fighting aliens."

"Yeah, but I still am reserving judgment on you any way." Jack said with a grin.

Stone hit his uncle in the left shoulder, hard. "Ouch, this is an assault on a superior office, Mikey."

Sitting down again, Stone grinned at his uncle. "Well, you are an officer correct, but superior, I don't know about that."

At that moment, Doctor Frasier walked into the briefing room. Stone turned to her. "Doctor, I have a question for you."

Placing her documents on the table as she sat down. "Which is, sergeant?"

"A few minutes ago, you talked about two samples, Alpha and beta, which you had compared to Williams DNA, what samples?"

"The Alpha sample was taken from a woman found in the Antarctica, a few months ago. The Beta sample is from Colonel O'Neill. Which reminds me. Sergeant, you need to come to my infirmary so that I can test you DNA. Also we need to get Williams parents in for a test." Frasier said as she opened her folder.

"They are in the system. But I must ask that you don't try to get their DNA through it, it will draw attention to this location. Drawing unwanted attention." Stone said as he leaned back in his chair.

Frasier looked up at Stone in surprise. "Sergeant, I assure you that the system is secured, it is not set up to be …"

Stone leaned forward. "Doctor, I know that you are an expert on medicine, but I am an expert on staying alive, and the first rule is never giving information out. There are always ways to backtrack information flow, not matter how secure you think the system is."

"I will talk to General Hammond about it, he will decide." Frasier said.

"Doctor, please listen to me! Don't use the database to get the DNA information on Williams parents; if you do you are only placing this facility and its personnel in danger." Stone tried to reason with the doctor. "You are placing the boy in danger. You will place his parents in even more danger than they are in now! And believe me they are in a world of trouble!"

Frasier looked uncertainly at O'Neill and Carter, and then nodded.

The rest of the day was spent briefing on the Stargate, the Goa'uld and the situation out there in the galaxy.

Stone sat and watched as William sleep in the VIP room, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Micheal!" Nash voice came from the living room.

Stone stood up and walked out of the room where the boy was sleeping.

"Oh, there you are!" Nash said as he entered the living room.

Stone sat down on the couch, and motioned for Nash to sit down beside him.

"Michael is there something wrong?" Nash asked as she sat down.

Stone took a moment before replying. "I think I need to contact the Old Man?"

A look of fear came into Nash eyes. "Michael, you can't! He will have you killed!" The fear was evident in her voice; she didn't know Patrich as well as Stone but had heard the stories circulating with the Forlorn Hope operatives.

"Yeah, he most likely will." Stone say calmly, like it didn't worry him.

Nash grabbed Stone face and turned it towards her. "Michael, you can't! What about our secret?"

"It is because of it and that boy in there, that I mush contact the Old Bastard. There is so much at stake!" Stone told her as he hugged her.

A single solitary tear ran down her cheek. "Why now?"

"I will not do it now, in a few weeks time. Alright?" Stone looked into her eyes, seeing the fear and dread of what the future could hold.

"Alright!" Nash nodded.

**Cheyenne Mountain, Area 52.**

Two weeks later.

The last two week had been filled with briefings and debriefing, getting information and giving them in return.

Stone had used the down time to spar with Teal'c, an enjoyable experience and teaching.

He had also talked with his uncle, learning about Jack and his life, telling him in return about himself, yet holding back. Not willing to tell the entire truth about himself.

Stone meet his uncle outside the office of General Hammond; this meeting was at the request of Stone.

O'Neill knocked on the door, and then entered with Stone coming in behind him.

Stone snapped to, saluting the General. Hammond stayed seated, returned the salute, then gesturing for the two men to be seated.

"Well, sergeant. You requested this meeting, proceed." Hammond said, looking at the young man.

"Thank you sir. We have been here for over three week, now I think the time has come for me to venture back. We desperately need information, and we need to eliminate at least one threats to William." Stone said carefully.

Hammond leaned back, and looked at the younger man, he had like his uncle before him had impressed him.

"What do you suggest, sergeant?"

"I need to get to my commanding officer, Lt. General Patrich, Zachariath. Codename Zeus."

Hammond and O'Neill, looked at each other. Both knew of Patrich, or at least heard of the shadowy figure of the Covert Action.

"Son, Patrich, well how do I say this, nobody knows where he is or where he is going to be. He is a ghost."

"Yes, sir. But he has to be, the Syndicate and Minions have been hunting him. He is the only one with information on all the Forlorn Hope teams. The man is an information database, his has a photographic memory. I know where he is to be in two days." Stone explained.

Stone watched both men in the room with him.

"Alright son, we need all the information we can get our hands on. What do you need from us?"

"A ride over DC and some firepower." Stone replied.

"Excuse me?" O'Neill asked in surprise.

"The only way to get near Patrich is by air. His protection detail is better than the presidents, but they are focused on ground assault, but helicopters are out. They have Stinger missiles." Stone said.

"Give me and Coronel, a few minutes to talk, sergeant." Hammond requested.

"Yes, sir." With that Stone walked out into the briefing room, where he sat down waiting for the answer.

After about five minutes Jack O'Neill came out. "You have all the support you need. And we can give!"

"Thanks, Uncle Jack."Stone stood up.

"Come on! I will take you to the armory and introduce you the Chief." Jack said and walked towards the door, Stone went with his uncle to the armory.

A Chief Master Sergeant was in charge of the SGC Armory.

"Chief, this man needs your help." O'Neill said as they found the man

"Of course, sir. Good to see you!" The Chief said in a raspy voice, which had smoked too many cigarettes.

"Chief." Stone look among walls of the armory. "I need something special."

"Well, we have every hand weapon in the US arsenal." The chief said proudly.

"I need pistol with a silencer, a carbine also silenced and some explosives." Stone continued to look over the weapons.

"No problem, what kind of firearm do you prefer?"

"The un-registered ones, un-traceable." Stone said, turning to watching the reaction of the Chief.

Chief looked pointedly at Colonel O'Neill, who said. "I am not here, Chief."

Making a decision, chief gestured for them to follow him, taking them to a locked room at the back of the armory.

"Nobody has access to this room except me." Chief said as he led them into the room, if was filled with weapons and accessories, most of which were not used by the armed forces, except in Black Ops.

"Chief, you are in my good books." Stone said as he walked around the room, admiring the selection of weapons there. "You have a good taste in hardware."

"Thank you, it is nice to have a complement from another with good taste. So what do you need?"

Stone picked up a Steyr AUG, checking it over. "A .45 with a silencer."

"I might have just the thing for you. An H&K mark 23, with a suppressor and LAM. How many mags?"

"Five."

"No problem. What more?" Chief said as he put aside the pistol and magazines.

"An assault rifle, 5.56mm preferred." Stone said as he walked to the two men.

"I have a good selection there, Israeli, Europe, US or Russian?" The Chief asked already looking over his inventory of assault rifles.

"Let's see the Israeli." Stone said to the Armory Chief.

Then chief lead them to a wall. "I have a Galil, ARM or SAR, even a MAR."

"Impressive, chief. Can you get me an silencer on the MAR?" Stone say impressed, not even the Forlorn Hope armories had this much selection.

"No problem, any more modification?" Chief asked with a gleam, as he handed the Galil MAR over to Stone.

"A foregrip, and a holographic sight, ten magazines, vest and holster." Stone said as he tried the rifle for balance and movement.

"No problem, you know the Galil MAR has 35 rounds magazines. You said something about explosive?" Chief said as he took the rifle back from Stone.

"Yes, grenades and flashbangs." Stone looked at his uncle, who was grinning proudly.

"I have some, M33's and M61's."

"Three 61's."

"Now for the flashbangs, I have model 7290's, but that is all. Not much use for those here. I could get some from the armory on top." The chief offered.

"No problem, the 7290 is fine, three of those." Stone replied.

Finishing jolting down the information. "When do you need this ready?"

Stone turned to O'Neill.

"Chief, have it boxed up by tomorrow morning, get it to the parking lot, we will meet you there with a Humvee." O'Neill told the Armory Chief.

"Yes, sir. You will hopefully in return sign my next requests, without too much fuss?" Asked the grinning chief.

"Yes, chief. Get it to me without Walter notice it, and I will sign it." O'Neill reluctantly agreed.

Then Major Carter walked into the room. "Chief, looks like you have been holding out on me!"

"Major Carter!" All three men squalled.

"No problem. I won't say a word about you little collection here." A grin came on her face, the Carter continued. "But it is going to cost you."

Chief exhaled loudly. "For you Major, anything, as long as the Colonel here signs for it."

"Of cause, chief. Give Carter what she wants." O'Neill was quick to agree.

An even wider smile came on Carters face. "Chief, can you customize a 5.56mm assault carbine for me? I will bring a list to you?"

"Off course, major." Then the chief gestured for the party to leave his inner sanctuary, of the armory.

As Stone, O'Neill and Carter, exited the armory.

"So, what did you want Carter?" O'Neill asked as they headed down the corridor.

"Just needed to get the Chief to do my bidding, sir." A pleased Carter replied, with a smile.

"Oh, do explain." An interest O'Neill asked. Stone just walked behind and listened.

"I saw you enter the armory, and followed you. I have always wanted a customized carbine." Carter replied grinning.

"I like your attitude, Carter." O'Neill said also grinning.

Stone looked at the pair, there was something there. Something right in front of his eyes, and yet he could not see it. "Uncle Jack, Major Carter. I would ask you do me a favor!"

"Of course, Mikey." O'Neill replied

"Sergeant?" Carter asked.

"I will be leaving in the morning and I might not make it back; I need you to look after Nash and William."

"Of course, he is a valuable to us as he is to you." Carter answered.

"You not need to ask, Mikey. But I think Nash is capable of looking after herself." Jack offered.

Stone took a moment. "She is my wife. Uncle Jack, she and you are my family. There is something afoot, I don't know what …"

An understanding dawn on both Carter and O'Neill, about what Stone was asking.

**Peterson airbase, the day after.**

Stone and O'Neill walked up to the C-130H.

"Now remember, don't interact with the crew. The pilot and loadmaster are friends of mine, but the rest we don't know. They believe that you are part of a security check of government installation. Good luck! Take care of you end and I will take care of this end." O'Neill said as he past Stone on to the loadmaster.

Stone checked over his chute, put on his helmet and oxygen mask. The cargo door of the Hercules opened; the loadmaster looked over the edge, and then gave Stone the thumb up.

Stone walking to the edge and jumped into night air. The Hercules had been flying at 30,000 feet. This was the second riskiest part of the plan, a HALO jump in a villa outside of Washington. The riskiest part was getting to Patrich.

Stone walked to the edge of the ramp and jumped out.

Freefalling until he was at 1000 feet, then pulling the out the chute. The kick as the chute opened was like having a mule kick you. Stone glided down to a grove of trees, landing on the outskirts of it, landing well and collecting the chute silently. Running into the grove, about thirty meters in, he dumped the chute and helmet, checking his weapons. Then set course for the villa. Just another shadow moving in the night.

After evading two patrols within the grounds, Stone saw the villa.

Two more patrols were near the villa, and who knew how many in the villa itself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A Villa outside of Washington**

Stone approach the French window of the master bedroom, already he had disabled the lone guard, on the balcony. The door was slightly ajar, an invitation. This was too easy.

Stone pulled out an object from his vest, and throw it in. No reaction.

Then Stone pulled up the disabled guard and lifted him up with his left hand, holding him in front of himself, opened the door more with his Galil, and then pushed the guard in. Still no reaction.

Putting the Galil stock to his scoulder, his left hand on the foregrip, his right on the grip and his finger on the trigger Stone entered the room, rifle sweeping the room. Ready to open up.

"I have been waiting for you, Stone." A voice said a dark corner of the room.

Stone went on down on one knee, Galil aimed at the corner. "I thought so, it was way too easy."

"Oh, don't be so modest." The voice replied evenly.

Stone just stared back at the shadow where the voice came from.

"So, Stone. Where have you been for the last month? And why have you come here armed to the teeth?"

"I came here to find you." Stone replied.

"To kill me?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have pulled the trigger already."

"True, true. But you also disobeyed my direct order to kill the boy!" The voice said with displeasure.

"Yes, I did." Stone replied calmly.

"I knew it was too much to ask, but you were the only one that could get the job done without turning the country side into a nuclear fallout zone. Although, you came close on this account." Regret's could be heard. "In fact I am kind of glad, that you didn't kill him. We are beginning to operating more and more like the Syndicate. Perhaps too much!"

"Sir, why has the FBI not been called in on the Wyoming farm? How come Scully does not know?" Stone asked.

"The Minion's have gone to great length to hide the truth from the Bureau. Oh, there are some that know in the FBI, but these are Minions or their lapdogs in the Syndicate."

Stone kept the Galil on the seated figure. "I have found us some allies."

"Against the colonist? Have you discovered the way to kill the minions?" There was some bitterness and mockery in the voice.

"Are you willing to go with me and find out?" Stone asked as he lowered his rifle and stood up, putting the Galil behind him.

A light came on, a lamp besides the chair. The man sitting in the chair, was grey haired, looked like he was at least seventy. "You are serious?"

"Yes, sir."

"Shit, what have I to lose?" General Patrich, said as he stood up. Holding an old Colt 1911-A1, by his side.

"Sir, have my team contacted you?" Stone asked as the General put the pistol in its a shoulder holster.

"Yes, they have." Patrich replied as he stood up.

"So they are safe?" Stone had been worried about his people.

"Yes, but you will have to explain to them what you did."

As the two men walked out, Patrich slightly in front, Stone saw twenty men that were waiting, ready to assault the room.

"Stand down, gentlemen. We, now have back our wayward member." General Patrich ordered.

Stone grinned; the old bird was still as paranoid as ever, even more so than Stone himself.

"So Stone, where are we going?" The General asked as they walked out of the house.

"We need a plane, I will tell you in the air." Stone replied then got in the Humvee.

The old general laughs. "You are still as paranoid as I am."

"Well, in this business we have to be. Sir, can we pick up my team on the way?"

"No, but I am willing to send the aircraft we are going to use, for them are we have gone where we are going." Patrich offered.

"Thank, you sir."

Onboard a military C-20F, Stone relayed destination, and used the opportunity to contact General Hammond, to inform him that General Patrich was coming with him, and to have a escort ready at Peterson Air Force Base.

"So who is this new ally, you have discovered?" Patrich asked as they were at altitude.

"Sorry, sir. But they can better explain this and why. Because, to be frank, sir, I don't understand it completely myself." Stone replied respectfully.

The old General looked hard at Stone, then decided to let him pass for now. "Alright, but it had better be worth it!"

"Oh, trust me, General. It is, it is, and more." Stone was quick to offer the General.

Patrich spared a glance at Stone.

**Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado.**

The C-20F landed on Peterson Air Force Base, as dusk was falling on Colorado.

The aircraft taxied into a hanger, which doors closed as soon as the aircraft was into it. Inside were four military humvee jeeps and a black civilian humvee with tinted windows.

As Stone, with a black bag still dressed in the black BDU with the Mark.23 in a tactical holster, and Patrich exited the C-20, General Hammond came out of the Black Humvee. Eight more men came out of the rest of the Humvee's, all armed and ready for action. Four of the men, escorted Hammond as he walked to Stone and Patrich.

Stone saluted Hammond, who in return the salute and salute Patrich.

As he returned the salute Patrich, said. "You are General Hammond?"

"Yes, sir. I am Major General George Hammond, commander of the SGC."

"A pleasure to meet you, George. I am Lt General Zachariah Patrich, I lead the Forlorn Hope." Patrich said as the two General's shook hands.

Turning to his escort, Hammond offered. "These are Lt Colonel Louis Feretti, leader of SG-2. And Lt. Colonel Albert Reynolds, leader of SG-3. They and their teams will be our escorts to Cheyenne Mountain."

"Gentlemen, an honor to meet you." Patrich said before the Generals enter the black Humvee. Then turned to Hammond "NORAD?"

Hammond smiled broadly. "The SGC is beneath NORAD, it is fact part of our cover."

Patrich looked at Stone who was seated in the front with the driver.

Stone could feel the look of his commander in the back of his neck, but he was busy get his rifle ready. This was General Hammond's game now.

"So General Patrich …"

"Please, George. Zach. I prefer first names." Patrich was quick too offer.

"Alright, Zach. Do you mind if the full briefing be conducted within my base, and because of the delicate nature of both our projects, we will reframe from talking about it until we are secure?"

"Of course, George. You know this is my first trip to Colorado?" The Army General said.

**Cheyenne Mountain, Area 52.**

Stone watch his commander, seeing his reaction at the Stargate.

As the gate opened, Major Carter and Nash came into the briefing room, Carter was holding William. Who looked pretty happy with his lot in life.

Patrich, turned to Hammond and then looked at rest of the occupants of room in surprise, then seeing the boy.

"We have a chance now." He said out loud to himself, and then turned serious, like he remembered something.

"Stone, I need you to get you team ready for a mission within the day." Patrich ordered.

Stone snapped to. "Yes, sir."

Patrich then turned to Hammond. "George, we need to talk, and I mean really talk."

"Step into my office." The Air Force General offered.

The office door closed behind the two General's.

Stone went over to Nash.

"Everything alright?" He asked while looking closely at her.

"Yes, Stone." Nash replied like a soldier.

"Amanda, I can feel that something is not right." Stone said softly, so only Nash could hear.

"Michael, I even went to doctor Frasier, she said that everything is alright, and there is nothing wrong with me!" Nash say firmly.

"Alright, I believe you." Stone said as he lightly touched her hand for a moment.

"Michael, what did you said to Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter? They have been looking in on me and William, almost every hour on the hour." Nash asked as she glared at him.

Stone looked over to his uncle. "He is the only family we got, and he is also the only family member that known about us."

"Oh, Michael. Are you sure this is the right course."

"Yes, I am. Jack is a good man." Stone looked into the eyes of his wife. "Amanda, if you ever need anything, you can go to Jack. Alright?"

Then the same short balding man, that came before, walked up to Coronel O'Neill, handing him a piece of paper.

O'Neill walked to Stone and Nash. "Mikey, you team will land in two hours at Peterson."

"Thanks, I better go meet them."

"Michael, should I go with you." Nash said.

"I better meet them, you wait here."

As Stone turned to leave, Jack stopped him. "Take Teal'c and Feretti with you."

"Why?"

Jack looked at his nephew. "You say your team is good. Allow Teal'c to meet them, he is a good judge of character. And it is always good to have an officer with you when going on to a military base."

**Peterson Air Force Base, Colorado.**

Stone was for the first time in a long time in uniform, it was a strange feeling.

A shoulder holster with his H&K USP-45. Not that he was expecting a shootout, but he felt naked without his weapons, even if the rest were just a few feet away in the M939 troop transport.

The plane was taxing towards the hanger.

"Stone, I am sure that you team will forgive you. Once they understand why you did what you did!" Teal'c said in his deep calm voice.

"Thanks, Teal'c. But I am not betting on it." Stone replied sadly.

"The only one that can judge you is you yourself, honor yourself and honor your fellow warriors." Teal'c advised.

Stone didn't know how to reply to that, so he said nothing.

The plane stopped in front of the transport truck. The door came down, and Stone saw his team come out. Kingston in lead, next Arrsen, Tarkove, Walker, Martinez and last Durand.

Stone watch as the six men walked towards him. Somehow he felt reassured by the present of Teal'c, his uncle was right, he was a good man to have in a fight or just to reassure.

When the men stopped ten feet from Stone and Teal'c.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Peterson Air Base." Stone said in greetings.

Kingston had the lead of the team. "Stone." The rest said nothing.

"I would like you to meet T. Murray." Stone said as he evaluated every man on his team. "T, these are the member of my team, Sergeant Adam Kingston from the UK. Oberfeldwebel Peter Arrsen, from Germany. Sergeant Gorky Tarkove, from Russia. Lieutenant Andre Durrand, from France. Sergeant Carlos Martinez, Mexico. And Chief Tomas Walker, US."

Teal'c bow slightly. "It is an honor to meet fellow warriors."

The men were taken back a little by the wording of the big man, Stone just grinned, if they only knew.

"Alright, get you asses on the transport. So we can get to our destination." Stone ordered.

Within ten minutes the truck had left the Air Base, a Humvee with Feretti in lead.

**On route between Peterson Airbase and Cheyenne Mountain.**

Stone watch as Kingston walked over to him, going slowly as the truck was moving.

Sitting down besides Stone.

Stone waited for Kingston to take the lead.

"So, mate. What is going on?" The British sergeant asked.

Stone looked at his friend. "Adam, I am sorry. But I had to do something; I didn't want to risk you guys. The truth is that this has not gone as I expected."

Kingston looked at the rest of the team. "Why risk Nash then?"

Stone ignored the question. "What did your orders say?"

Kingston was not surprise by the abrupt change of conversation, Stone was not good at explaining his action or the reasons for them. "Just to get our asses to Little Rock Air Base, and that a transport plane would be waiting to take us to an undisclosed location. Then we meet you."

"Well, I can tell you everything now. But I can tell you that we now have gained allies in the fight."

"Oh, who?" Kingston asked with surprise in his voice, this had not been what he had expected.

"I can't tell any more. The General will decide if and how much." Stone replied.

"Alright, then, where are we going?" The British sergeant asked in turn.

Stone smiled. "Now that I can tell you. Cheyenne Mountain, we will be based at NORAD for a short time, perhaps longer."

Kingston looked down. "Look, Michael. I can't say I am not hurt by you action, but we have worked together for eight years. I know there are thing you don't talk about, but I trust you. I own you my life, brother." Kingston then looked at the rest of the team. Then whispered to Stone. "The grunts are with you, Arrsen, Tarkove, Walker and Martinez. But Durrand is pissed at you. But that is to be expected, he is the newest member."

"Thanks! I will talk to them all, as I am sure the General will also."

**Cheyenne Mountain, Area 52, Briefing Room Level 27.**

After the team arrived at Cheyenne Mountain, Stone went to see the General's, along with O'Neill and Carter.

Hammond took the lead at the meeting.

"General Patrich and I, have been in close cession to get to the heart of the problem we are now faced with. The truth is that together SGC and Forlorn Hope, will need to pool resources. That means that we must disclose the existence of the Stargate to other nations of the planet, of course the Russian already know. General Patrich, if you please."

"Thank you. I will be in contact with other members of the Forlorn Hope Council, in Russia, UK, Germany, Mexico and France, and the others. We will bring to bear, pressure on the countries to pool our resources. Those countries are the main contributors to the Forlorn Hope, later we will get more nations. George."

"Okay, we need to get as much information as we can on the Syndicate and the colonists. We need to get Mulder and Scully." With that Hammond looked at Stone.

"Sir's?" Stone replied.

"We have learned that Agent Mulder was captured, when he entered Mount Weather. A known strong hold of the Minions. We have also learned that he could be in the possession of vital information, which he accessed within the base. We must gain that information." Patrich answered.

"Getting to Mount Weather, is difficult, it is crawling with Minions. It is their nest so to speak." Stone replied.

Patrich shook his head. "Boy, getting into that base is suicide, pure and simple. But luck is with us, they have moved him to a Marine base closer to Washington. Where they are putting Mulder on trial for the murder of a Marine NCO named Rohrer."

"Rohrer, that bastard. He killed by my team in 93." Stone voice was full of hatred. "He ripped them apart, enjoying their pain and suffering."

O'Neill looked at his nephew. "What do you mean?"

Stone looked like he didn't hear the question, lost in memories.

Patrich answered. "Colonel, you have been briefed on the super soldiers. They have super strength. Rohrer, ripped the members of the team apart, piece by piece. Keeping them alive as he was tearing them apart, Stone watched. He was the sole survivor of two teams, sixteen good men. Stone only survived because he had been up ahead of the main them scouting Mount Weather."

Stone looked hard at his commander. "When do we leave?"

"The trial has already begun. We must mobilize now, I am sorry. Stone, but George and I, must prepare for the conference and the upcoming battle with bureaucrats, and politician. George, are you sure he will come."

"He will be here, he is my buddy." O'Neill answered for Hammond.

"Good!" Then Patrich turned to Stone. "Colonel O'Neill will run the operation from here!"

"Sir's, if you would excuse me. I must see to my team." Stone said before leaving the briefing room.

**Cheyenne Mountain, Area 52, level 12.**

Stone walked into the barrack room the team was using at NORAD.

"Gentlemen, we have a mission."

All the face looked up.

Stone sat down by the briefing table. "We have to break into a fortified Military base, and rescue a prisoner on trial."

There was no shock in the team, this was nothing new.

"Alright, I have got an armory chief coming to take down your orders, he is good. Tell him what you want, what you need for an infiltration and exfiltration. What you need, not what you want. Got it Tarkove?" Stone looked at the Russian demolition expert

"Da, boss. You are no fun." Tarkove replied with a grumped voice.

Just then a knocked sounded on the door.

Stone went and opened the door. "Chief, good to see you again. You got the hardware back."

"In pristine condition, thank you. And for the case of bourbon." The chief grinned, it had been his favorite brand.

"For you, chief. I will get two this time." Stone said as he walked the chief into the room. "Chief, these gentlemen. Need you services. Let's start with Kingston."

Kingston, shook hands with the chief. "I am a heavy weapons expert."

"A brit." The chief said as he took out his black book and pen, sitting down. "M240B, M60E4 or MG3?"

"The M60's fine." The British Sergeant replied.

"Accessories?" The chief asked as he jolted on his notepad.

"100 round box, optical sight."

"No problem, now for the sidearm?"

"Sig-Sauer P-226, 9mm."

"Yeap. That is no problem! Next?" The Chief looked up from his notes.

Stone pointed to Arrsen, the German KSK operative.

"Rifleman." Arrsen offered.

"German, so perhaps you will like something from your country, right? Great gun maker in Germany!"

"Ja, something light and short. But with range."

"Okey, I think I have just the thing for you. Heckler & Koch G36K."

"Das ist richtig." Arrsen was pleased with the chief.

"And another H&K, an USP, for backup."

Arrsen just smiled and nodded.

Stone pointed to Tarkove.

"Demolision."

"Russian, what is your preference? AK?"

"No, no. European."

"Steyr AUG A3, perhaps?"

"Da, that is fine."

"How about another Austrian, an Glock 17 for backup?"

"Da."

Stone pointed to Walker.

"Navy SEAL."

"A navy man in Colorado. Isn't that like a fish out of water!" The group laughed at the chiefs attempt at humor Perhaps. "An M4?"

"That's fine chief." Walker then added. "With a 203."

"No problem, a SIG-Sauer P226?"

"Yeap."

Stone then pointed to Durrant.

"Pilot, helicopters." Durrant said with a heavy French accent.

"A French man and a pilot. H&K MP-5K?" The chief offered.

"Oui."

"And a Beretta 92 for backup?"

"Oui, that is fine."

Then the chief turned to Stone. "And you?"

"H&K UMP .45 with a foregrip, silencer and Red dot sight."

"Of course, and backup?"

"I will just get the Mark 23 again."

"Gentlemen, a pleasure fitting you up. It will be ready in two hours. Colonel O'Neill said this was a rush job!" The chief said as he left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

"So, boss, who are we going to break out of jail?" Walker asked.

Stone took a moment to reply. "Mulder!"

There silence in the room was total. This was unexpected.

Walker was the first to ask. "From where are we breaking him out?"

"A Marine base, outside of Washington DC."

The men looked among themselves.

"We believe that Mulder is in possession of vital intelligence, but so that we can get the information, we must break him out of jail!" With that Stone stood up. "Gentlemen, we are flying out in three hours. Use the time to rest and prepare. We will get Mulder out, even if we need to kick down the doors to the courtroom and drag him out of there."

Kingston walked with Stone to the door. "Won't Nash be with joining us on this mission?"

"I need her to stay with the boy." Was Stone reply on the matter.

"Boss, we are raiding a Marine base near Washington! Is it a good idea to go in a man short?" Kingston asked.

Stone just looked at his British second, the left the barrack.

**US Marine Base, Near Washington DC.**

Stone moved silently through the halls of the prison building, just another shadow in the night, moving towards Mulder's cell. As he came to the corned for the cellblock where the former FBI agent was kept, Stone hear low voices. Flattening himself to the wall in the shadows, Stone edge to looked around the corner. There were AD Skinner and Agent Doggett, freeing Mulder, heading towards him, Stone back away, into the shadows. The FBI three men ran past without noticing him.

Stone followed the men, at a discreet distance. Then came another surprise, Deputy Director Kersh, was now assisting in Mulder's escape.

Stone continued to follow, a young marine came into the hallway, behind the four men but just in front of Stone. The young marine never knew what hit him, Stone took him down hard and fast, the marine didn't even have time to see the four men as they now turned a corner, but he would wake up with a headach.

As the four men made for the fence, the alarm came on, never knowing that they had been followed. Stone made his own escape, past patrols now looking the escapee. There was one moment that he saw Rohrer, that he was temped, but he knew it was futile and a wasted effort.

As Stone joined his team, he knew that he had to follow the escaping couple. But first was to report, this unexpected event to the General's.

Kingston grabbed Stones gear, placing it into the rear of the SUV. "What the hell happen?"

Stone sat into the backseat as Kingston sat into the front, with Tarkove driving. "I have no idea."

Tarkove drive in a western direction. "Martinez and Arrsen are in pursuit. But they can't continue for long without risking Mulder and Scully noticing them."

"Shit, get Durrant and Walker in the air. They can follow them until we have a plan." Stone ordered.

"Da, I am on it."

"Kingston, get me on the comm. to command!"

Grabbing the secure comm. from Kingston, Stone contacted Command.

O'Neill voice came back. "Achilles, report!"

"Olympia, Alpha escaped without our help."Stone reported.

"Explain?"

"Other interested parties intervened, I allow them to proceed. We are in pursuit. Need a new plan. Have three hour window." Stone needed support, his team was good, but this had been unexpected.

"Understood, the Titians are still in session with our friends. I will get back to you in thirty." O'Neill's voice came back

"Olympia, have our backup arrive with a 50 and suit!" Stone asked before the connection was broken.

Stone looked at the landscape, after laying down the comm. "Where the hell are they going?" He said out loud.

"Boss?" Kingston turned to Stone.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." Stone then turned to matters at hand. "Are Durrant and Walker on station?"

"Three minutes." Tarkove said.

Stone stripped his most tactical gear off, leaving only the holster for the pistol on his thigh and magazine pouches for the pistol on the belt. "Where are they heading?"

Kingston was looking at the computer. "In a westerly direction. But the best way for them to escape is to the north or south. Why the hell go west?"

Stone looked over the shoulder of his friend, at the computer screen. "Mulder has to be going for something; I don't know what he is after. But we need to know where." Then the comm., piped.

"Achilles." Stone said as he picked up the receiver.

"Achilles, this is Olympia." O'Neill voice came over the comm. "A MH-53J from Pope AFB is in route to a LZ up a head of your route. They will meet you in two hour; you need to get your team aboard, there is also a team of Air Force Special Op's, onboard to assist you if needed, but they are not aware of the full extent of the mission. You will then shadow the Alpha and Beta to where they are going." The a moment hesitation. "You package in onboard."

"We don't know how far they are going." Stone tried.

"We know. A UAV is being prepped, it will be on station within five hour and four more are on the ready line after it. They will handle most of the surveillance. Sending the location of the LZ."

"Olympia, location received. Achilles out." Stone lay the receiver down.

**LZ, somewhere west of Washington DC.**

Two hours later, Stone and four members of his team ran into the MH-53J Pave Low, with their equipment. Eight Air Force SO's soldiers were onboard. Stone, ignored them for now, going to the cockpit. The helicopter was already in the air, moving towards the escapees, which were now in Kentucky.

"How long until we reach the objective?" Stone had to almost scream to the pilot.

The pilot looked at his instrument. "About fifteen minutes."

"Shit, that is cutting it close. But still, doable." Stone clapped the pilot on the shoulder. "What are you orders?"

"Pick you up and then pursue a vehicle, without them noticing us. Until ordered to stop. Nothing more." The pilot replied.

Stone looked out in the dark night. "We will be relieved in about three hour, but first we must relieve the copter that is now pursuing the vehicle. When we are relieved I need you to refuel, this could take some time and we need to be ready at a moment's notice. That means that we don't set down."

The pilot looked back at Stone, then he saw that Stone uniform had no insignia and branch markings of any kind. This was in the pilots mind, nothing new, intelligence, or black ops. "Understood."

Stone went back into the cargo area. His team was already seated, he went over to the leader of the SO group, a Lieutenant.

"Lt. do you have a package for me?"

"Sir, we were instructed to assist you and your team, the package is with my sniper, Sergeant Walters." The Lt. called up the sniper, who was carrying a long and heavy object.

Stone took the object and unraveled is cover. Inside was a Barrett M82A1, with a scope and extra ammunition.

"Why the firepower? Sir." The Lt. asked.

Stone hefted the rifle, looking into the scope. "Just a feeling, Lt." Turning the sergeant. "What is the zero?"

"400 meters. If you need to change, the table is on the scope, divide by 50 meters." The Air Force Sergeant replied.

Stone pulled out the table and read it over quickly. "Thank."

The pursuit lasted for two days, through Kentucky, Missouri, Oklahoma and finally into New Mexico, into the Indian reservation. Stone and his team used as much of the time as they could to sleep, not an easy thing to do in a helicopter. But all knew the need to be as rested as possible.

The SO were taken back by the laded back attitude of these men and the multi-national, composition of the team. Stone made the SO's, know that his team was the main contact team, they were there as backup. But would be taking Sergeant Walters as a spotter for himself, to leave him men paired up.

Stone was sleeping when Tarkove woke him up. "Boss, command wants to talk to you."

Stone went to Kingston, who had the comm. "Achilles."

O'Neill's voice of came over the radio. "They seem heading for old ruins of an Indian village. They will reach it in fifteen minutes. Sending you the location, now."

Stone looked at Kingston. "We are ten minutes from the location."

"I will relay it to the pilot." Stone said as he stood up heading for the cockpit.

Stone went into the cockpit, the pilot was sleeping, and co-pilot was flying. Stone shook the pilots shoulder.

"Yes?"

Stone leaned forward. "We have a location; we need to get there before the objectives. While we are on the ground, your will circle at a safe distance, out of sight. We will call you when we need pickup. How long can you stay up here?"

The pilot looked at the instruments. "Three more hour."

**Indian Reservation, New Mexico.**

Stone lay on the hard desert ground under a ghillie cover brought by the Air Force Special Operation, a Barrett M82A1, 50 cal rifle lay before him, scope centered on the ruins five hundred meters away. The SO's sergeant, Walters, lay two meter to the left, also hidden under a ghillie cover, but with a high powered scope and range finder.

"Target White SUV, range 450."The sergeant said, softly.

"Target White SUV, range 450, check." Stone kept the rifle on the SUV, his finger off the trigger.

"Two targets, male and female, exiting the SUV, range same as before."

"Two targets, male and female, exiting the SUV, range same as before, check." Stone watched as Mulder and Scully left the SUV, and wondered why they were here, what they were after.

Stone watched as Mulder and Scully climbed into the ruins, they had hardly entered the ruins when a helicopter came towards the ruins, landing not far from the car. Stone shifted his aim to the helicopter, two people exited the copter. It then took off.

"Two targets, male and female, exiting copter, range 300." Walters called out.

"Two targets, male and female, exiting copter, range 300, check." Stone repeated.

Stone recognized the two, Agent's Doggett and Reyes. They were advancing towards the ruin.

"New target, Black SUV, closing on two former targets." Walter called out as he notice a new target.

Stone, yet again shifted his target. The SUV stopped and Rohrer exited it.

"New Target, male, exiting black SUV, range 350."

"New Target, male, exiting black SUV, range 350, check." Stone was hard pressed from pulling the trigger.

"New Target, male, advancing on couple, range 400."

"New Target, male, advancing on couple, range 400, not target." If Stone were to fire from this angle the bullet would go straight through Rohrer and kill Doggett or Reyes.

Stone and Walters watch as Rohrer advanced on the two agents, Doggett fire a couple of shots on Rohrer, who just kept advancing. The suddenly Rohrer stopped, his body started to tremble and, strangely to, change color, turning sort of grayish. Then Rohrer seemed to be shot into the canyon wall, leaving a hole behind the two agents.

Stone and Walters looked on in disbelief; Walters uttered first what they were both thinking. "What the fuck?"

Stone didn't take his eyes of the scope. "Sergeant, you saw nothing, understood?"

Walters looked over at Stone. "Yes, but …"

"Sergeant, keep your mount shut and I will see to it that you will get the best assignment!" Stone promised.

Mulder and Scully, came out of the ruins.

Stone watch though the scope as the four people talked for a moment, then heard the beat of helicopters blades coming near.

The two black copters came to a hovering stop against the ruins, as the four people ran from the ruins.

The copters started to fire, unguided rocket into the ruins, not bothering with the people, who were running to the two SUV. Doggett and Reyes to the white one, Mulder and Scully to the black one, which Rohrer had come in. Stone kept his rifle on the copters ready to fire if they made any moves towards the two SUV's.

Mulder and Scully, drove away vanishing from sight. The two helicopter banked and headed off.

Doggett and Reyes were turning the SUV around; Stone fired two rounds into the engine block, killing the engine.

At that moment the two helicopters came back, Stone shifted his aim to the black helicopter in the lead, firing four rounds into the cockpit. He killed the two pilots.

Stone then shifted his aim to the second copter, firing the last four rounds in his magazine into its cockpit, kill the pilot and wounding the co-pilot.

Stone reloaded the magazine as the helicopters clashed, then called out over the radio. "Hercules, we have two guests waiting. I would like you to go and invite them to our party. Don't use force, remember these are our guest. Be polite!"

"Right, our guest. And if they fire on us?" The British sergeant asked surly.

Stone grinned. "Oh, I have over watch; they will be convinced to lay down their weapons. And join our party, I am sure."

Stone watched as Kingston and Arrsen, started to advanced on the white SUV. Doggett and Reyes, came out of their ruined SUV with their weapons drawn.

Stone shook his head, the fired two rounds into the engine block. When they didn't drop their weapons, he fire two more. That seems to make the message understood, as both agents dropped the weapons and went on their knees, hands behind their heads.

Stone watched as Kingston and Arrsen, picked up the pistol's and cuffed the agents behind their back.

The ruins were smoking and crumbling.

Stone picked up his rifle and gear, turned to Walters. "I am a man of my words, Sergeant; don't say a word and I will get you the best assignment."

Walters nodded.

Stone and Walters, jogged to the Pave Low as it sat waiting for them, engines running. The SO's had taken up guarding positions around the copter. Stones team was already inside, with secured agents Doggett and Reyes.

As Stone came into the copter, he could hear Doggett demanding. "We are Federal Agent, FBI, I demand you release us."

Stone sat down in front of the two agents.

"Agents Doggett and Reyes."

Doggett stared at Stone, trying to stare him down.

"Where are you taking us?" Reyes asked.

"You will be taken to Halloman AFB. From there you will be flown on to Colorado." Stone replied.

This was not to Doggett liking. "You have no right to detain us!" The FBI agent all but yelled at Stone.

Stone turned in his seat and showed the agent the back of his neck, the sat back. "We are not Super Soldiers nor are we part of the Syndicate. We are the opposition; you were not our original goal. But we were going to get to you soon."

"You're after Mulder and Scully, aren't you?" Reyes asked fearful.

"Yes, agent Reyes. That is correct." Stone answered truthfully.

"Why?" The dark haired FBI Agent asked.

Stone looked at the two agents, then nodded to Kingston. Who cut the agents plastic cuff's.

"We believe that Mulder is in the possession of vital information, which he accessed in Mount Weathers." Stone explained to the two agents.

Doggett glared at Kingston as he rubbed his wrists. "Then why didn't you break him out?" Doggett then turned his glare at Stone.

"When you broke him out, we were in the process of doing it ourselves. In fact, I watched as you and AD Skinner led Mulder out of his cell, meet DD Kersh." Stone grinned at the agent, disbelieve apparent on Doggett's face.

Then Tarkove interrupted. "Boss, command wants to talk to you."

Stone went to the comm. "Achilles."

"Achilles, report!" The voice of Patrich ordered over the radio.

"Alpha and Beta are still at large; Charlie and Delta are, however, in our possession." Stone explained.

"Alright, send Charlie and Delta our way, Send Hades and Hephaestus as escort."

Stone looked at the two agents. "Sir, where are Alpha and Beta heading?"

A moment past the Patrich came on again. "Roswell, it seems they are heading for Roswell."

"Well, that just cuts it." Stone almost laughed at the two's destination.

"Achilles, contact me after you have landed on you secure cell phone." Patrich ordered.

"Sir?"

"Oh, be alone and in a closed space, where nobody can see you."

"Sir?"

**Stallion Army Air Field **

Stone went into the office of the hanger. Pulled out his cell phone, dialed Patrich. A bright light developed him.

The next moment Stone was standing onboard a Asgard ship, his uncle walking towards him grinning. "Welcome aboard, the O'Neill II."

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

Stone could only look in shock as an alien walked in the room. It looked like the one he had killed a few years ago in Arizona, but yet it looked entirely different.

"Thor, this is my nephew Michael Stone. Mikey, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." O'Neill introduced them.

The small alien looked at Stone with unblinking eyes, black as the depth of space.

The Patrich came into the room. "Ah, I see that you have meet Thor." A hint of laughter in his voice.

Stone was still trying to understand, what had just happen. "Yeah, we just …"

Then General Hammond, Major Carter and Nash, with William, came into the room. Nash had a grin on her face, she knew just how Stone felt, she had herself a hour earlier.

Patrich turned to Thor, leaving his team leader to his shock. "Thor, I would just like to thank you against for you brilliant entrance at the meeting with our allies. God and the look on Kinsey's face. That rat bastard, he is Syndicate, I am bet my life on it. Although I can't prove it right now!"

Thor looked up at the old General. "General Patrich, it is always an honor to assist the SCG and now its new allies."

Stone was watching Thor.

His uncle leaned closer to Stone. "Just don't poke him, the Generals don't like it."

Stone looked at his uncle. "Funny, Jack. Real funny!"

Patrich and Hammond, came over to Stone. "Son, we called you here for a reason. We were going to just beam Mulder and Scully up, but we can't risk get a lock on them, while they are near solar storm. It seems to disrupt the lock needed by the Asgard." Hammond said. "The storm is strongest over the Pacific, but their disruptions are over the continent."

"So we need to go in?" Stone asked unnecessarily

"Yes, but we will give you, beacons that the Asgard can lock on, to beam you out." Patrich replied.

Hammond handed over five beacons. "Your men will be brief after this mission."

**Stallion Army Air Field **

Stone walked out of the office ten minutes later, Kingston looked up surprised. "But I just looked in the office and you were not there, what the hell?"

"Later. Now we need to get to Roswell." Stone said. "Tarkove and Martinez, you will escort our guest to Colorado. You plane is being prepared."

"Great, we are babysitters." Martinez gripped.

"Well, at least the company is better than usually. And better looking." Tarkove said as he slicked back his hair.

Stone, then went to Kingston and Arrsen, handing them each an Asgard beacon. "When I say, push the button, not before."

Both men nodded and place the beacon in their vest.

"The mission is the same as before, get Mulder and Scully. At this moment they are traveling to Roswell, we need to get moving. They are about an hour out of Roswell, we are three hour away." Stone explained as the three walked towards a SUV they had been given.

The three men got into a SUV.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

In three hour they came into Roswell. Stone called command.

"Achilles." Patrich voice came over the radio.

"Olympia, this is Achilles. We need to get a location on our guests."

"Achilles, they are at a model. Sending you the location."

"Olympia, location received. Any other wannabe hosts?"

"Achilles, be aware. We have intel of an suspected competition caterer from a rival of the SGC, is in the area."

Stone looked at Kingston, the brit held up five fingers. "Olympia, we will be at location in five."

"Achilles, understood. We are ready to receive our guests. Olympia out."

"Guys, we may have other takers." Stone said as he checks the load on his H&K UMP, and Mark 23. "There could be a raid team from the NID in the area. They cannot be allow to get our guests, we will use deadly force, shoot to kill. Remember our objective is Mulder and Scully!"

As the SUV neared the motel, Stone screwed a silencer on the UMP and chambered a round. "I will meet the guests, you two will keep watch. When I call you, get into the room. Understood?"

"Boss, if we go into the room, we will be trapped?" Kingston pointed out.

"We have a surprise, an angel up high." Stone replied grinning at his two men.

Arssen drove the SUV in the motel parking lot and parked in front of the room where Mulder and Scully were, the passenger side was to the door, so Kingston could exit the vehicle without showing the M60.

Stone exited the SUV with Kingston, who keep the M60 low.

Stone kept the UMP close to his chest, keeping it consealed.

Arrsen came around the SUV and took a position at the rear of it, his G36 ready, but at a low profile.

Stone looked at both men and then walked to the door of the motel room.

As he came to the door, he could hear voices from within.

Stone knocked on the door; a hustled movement could be heard, then. "Yes."

"Agent Mulder and Scully. I am friend; I am here to offer you sanctuary." Stone said.

A mute voices could be heard, barely through the door.

"Who are you?" A womans voice asked, Scully.

"Agent Scully, my name is Stone, I am a Sergeant with the US Army. I have meet with Agents Doggett and Reyes."

Again mute voices could be heard.

The door open to a darken room. "Come on in, slowly." A man's voice said this time.

"Alright, Mulder. I am coming in, I am armed. But I am keeping my hands up, alright." Stone walked in to the room.

The door slammed shut after Stone had entered the darkened room and a pistol was place at the back of his neck, from the angle, Stone guessed it was Scully.

"Well at least, he is not a Super Soldier." Scully said, after taking a look at Stone neck

Mulder turned on a light. "Who are you?"

"My name is Stone. My organization is fighting the coming invasion; we fight the Syndicate, Super Soldiers and Colonists." Stone said as he scanned the room.

Mulder walked closer to Stone. "How do we know you are on the level?"

"You don't." Stone said simply.

Scully walked to the front of Stone, her gun not waving from him. "Well, that is a problem."

Stone knew he had to take a risk. "You gave up your son for adoption, he was placed in Wyoming. Correct?"

Scully was shaken. "Right."

"Have you heard of the killing and suspected kidnapping in the media about a month ago?"

Stone could see anger in Scully's eyes. "Oh, god that was William!"

"Yes, but the Super Soldiers didn't get him, we did."

"Where is my son?" Scully screamed as she hit Stone in the vest with her SIG-Sauer. "What have you done to my son?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Stone backed to the door, putting his hands in front of him. "He is safe, there has nothing been done to him, nor will there be anything done to him. He is and will be safe!"

Mulder took the gun from Scully, pointing it at Stones head, as he held the crying woman. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. All I am offering is a safe passage, to be reunited with you son, in return we are hoping you have intelligence that you are willing to share with us!" Stone said as he took a step in from the door.

"Boss, the NID is here!" Kingston voice came over the radio piece in Stones ear.

Stone stepped to the window and looked out. "We have run out of time, another interested party is here. Yes or no?"

Scully looked up at Mulder. "We have to go with him, Mulder. It is William."

Mulder kissed Scullys forehead, then turned to Stone, lowering his weapon. "We will go with you."

"Hercules, Chiron. Get in here." Within a minute, both Kingston and Arrsen ran into the room.

Stone handed Mulder and Scully each an Asgard beacon, then notice that his own was damaged, not taking time to think he ordered. "Push the button."

The four people disappeared in bright lights.

Stone knew he didn't stand a chance if he stayed in the room, he had to get out, being mobile and fast, that the only chance to survive.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

Onboard the O'Neill II, four persons were beamed in, Mulder, Scully, Kingston and Arrsen.

Patrich went for the two agents, leaving O'Neill to speak to Kingston and Arrsen.

O'Neill went to the two men. "Gentlemen, I am Colonel O'Neill. Where is Stone?"

Both men jumped to attention, Kingston answered for them. "We thought he was with us."

O'Neill ran to the bridge. "Thor, there is one missing. Can you get a visual on his location?"

With Thor on the bridge were Nash, Teal'c and Carter. Nash asked. "Who is missing?"

"Stone. The other four were beamed up, but for some reason his beacon didn't work." Thor answered. "Now, we have a visual of the area where Stone is."

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone ran out the door before the NID team could properly set up, he fired on the run, UMP at his shoulder, short controllable bursts. Hitting two NID agents, then he rolled behind a car engine, bullets tracking him. He switched mags, then popped up to fire a few more burst and get a layout of the land. There were at least eight more men against him. Two were advancing on him from the right; Stone came up, hitting one. The other drew back.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

O'Neill watch helplessly as Stone battled twelve NID agents. Stone had taken down three already, but he was outnumber and outgunned. O'Neill looked back as Nash, who was holding her hands over her mouth as if the stop the scream. He knew why Nash didn't want to look, but couldn't stop herself, the same as Jack himself could not.

Teal'c came up to O'Neill. "This is most difficult. But Michael Stone is a good warrior, he will survive."

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone knew that the odds were against him, but at least the objective was done. A foolish NID agent put his head up, Stone thanked him for his consideration by blowing it off. Four down.

Stone had now finished two of his six magazines, and the rest of the NID agents were not stupid, but.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

Patrich took Mulder and Scully, into the room where William was sleeping. Scully rushed to the boy, picking him up.

"William, oh William! My precious baby." Tears were streaming down her face as Mulder hugged them both, the boy had woke up and hugged his mother back, for the first time in almost two months.

Patrich, just watch his family reunion. Never had he been as glad that an order of his had been disobeyed. This was what they were fighting for, humanity. It was so easy to loss that you were fighting for.

This is what had to be preserved, protected. Family, the basic of human civilization. The Building block of our lives, our reason for being.

Mulder led Scully, who was still holding William closely, to Patrich. "Thank you, for our son. I can't express our gratitude for giving us back our son."

"You don't need to think me. The truth is that I am not the one responsible for this reunion. But I am glad that I could help with it. I am General Patrich, US Army. I lead the Forlorn Hope."

"Forlorn Hope?" Mulder asked.

"Forlorn Hope is an organization that has fought the invasion plans and the collaboration with the aliens, since it was first discovered that the invasion was planed. We have had our eyes on you two, agent Mulder for a long time."

At that moment Jonas Quinn walked into the room, he went to Patrich and wisped something in his ear.

"What? Stone was left behind." Patrich asked shocked. "How? Why?"

Quinn looked at the couple and boy. "His beacon could have been damaged somehow."

"Oh, my god. I must have damaged it when I hit his vest." Scully said as understanding dawn on her, horror on her face.

Patrich knew this had not a deliberate act, just an accident. "Murphy, Agent Scully. It is just Murphy, at work." Patrich, then went to the bridge, to try to gleam any information about his team leader.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone kept moving, trying to keep the agents, unfocused. They could overrun him easily, if they could unite their tactics, but these men were not seasoned soldier. They were used to having the upper hand, while Stone was used to fighting with a disadvantage.

He had managed to take down two more agents, but was down to two mags for the UMP, and then he had his pistols.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

Teal'c watch with O'Neill, at the screen there were six NID agents left against Stone. Stone kept moving, striking out at the agents, never giving them a chance to regroup. But Teal'c knew that Stone mush be tiring, his ammunition was being depleted, he could not keep this up for any length of time, but this was what being a warrior was all about, pushing the envelope, testing yourself to the limits. If Stone was to survive this he would become an even greater warrior for the Tau'ri.

"Damn, Teal'c. He has take down half of them, shit, he better than me." O'Neill said.

"Stone is indeed a great warrior, he may yet survive this!"

"Shit, T. If he survives this, I will kiss Carter in the Gateroom in front of the General's, hell the entire base." O'Neill offered.

"Indeed, I will hold you to that. O'Neill." The Jaffa warrior replied, with a rare grin.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone could hear the siren in the distance, this change the game, but would it be in his favor. It could force the NID agents to act, make a mistake.

As one the NID agents charged his position, Stone lift the UMP over the hood of the car he was using as cover. Firing burst at the agents, he took down one, then another, then another, the fourth and his mag was empty. Switching to his pistol, he took down the fifth down with the 23, three rounds center mass, the last NID agent had emptied his mag and charged Stone.

Stone didn't have time to bring up his weapon to bear, so he dropped it. This would be hand to hand combat.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

O'Neill watched as the NID agents charge Stone position, and got taken down one by one, until only Stone and one NID agent were left.

"What the hell, they are going hand to hand!" Nash said is surprise.

O'Neill, looked at Nash, she was still standing as she was before, it was like she was frozen.

"O'Neill, there appear to be blinking light approaching the location were Stone is." Thor said.

"Police, Thor. Law enforcement." O'Neill corrected the Asgard.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone blocked the first punch, and delivered one of his own into the agent's ribcage. The agent backed away, giving Stone time to take up a stand, left foot in front of the right, spaced wide, hands at ready.

"Who the hell are you?" The agent asked, as he pulled out a knife.

Stone just grinned, a mocking grin for the NID agent.

The agent waved the knife in front of Stone, making a few stabs.

Then Stone took the offensive, knocking the knife out of the agent hand, an elbow it his face, knee in the stomach and then a choke hold, Stone, then broke the agent neck.

Dropping the dead agent, Stone ran and picked up his pistol, holstering it, and the picked up the UMP. He had to get out of here before the police came. He turned and started running towards the back of the motel. Police cruiser screaming into the parking lot.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

O'Neill watched as Stone rolled over the last NID agent, then as he turned and picked up the weapon.

"Well, Teal'c. He survived." The Air Force Colonel said is surprise.

"Indeed, and you will have to make good on your promise!" Teal'c said pointedly.

"What promise? I made no promise!" O'Neill said, a hint of panic in his voice, still looking at the display, refusing to look at the Jaffa.

Stone was running away, suddenly a new figure can out, one holding a shotgun. He fire two rounds at Stone, hitting Stone in the back.

"Nooo!" Nash screamed, then fainted. Carter and O'Neill rushed to Nash side.

"Thor, you need to get us the SGC, she might need medical attention." O'Neill told the Asgard.

"We have a doctor onboard, Scully is a medical doctor." Patrich said, then turned to Jonas. "Get Scully in here!"

Jonas ran off the bridge. Within a minute he returned with Scully, Mulder and William.

Scully rushed to Nash, while Mulder saw Thor for the first time. He just stared at the small alien. This was the moment he had been waiting for, for most of his life.

Patrich notice this. He came over to Mulder and led him to Thor.

"Fox Mulder, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet. Thor, this is Fox Mulder. His son William, you have already met."

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone felt two heavy blows to his back, felt himself falling then nothing, only darkness.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

O'Neill watched as Stone lay on the ground only five meters from the corner of the motel building.

"O'Neill, he is still a live, he is unconscious." Thor said as he worked his on his terminal.

"Thor, get me the SCG, Colonel Feretti!" O'Neill all but ordered the Asgard Commander.

"It is done, O'Neill." Thor didn't take offence.

"Lou, get me eight men, ready this instant!" Taking not time for any hesitation.

"Jack, I have SG-12 under Major Young, they are on alert rotation. But that is all, I can give you now. An hour …" The Air Force Lt. Colonel said, apologetically.

"An hour is too long, Lou." O'Neill felt Patrich come over to him.

"Jack, Tarkove and Martinez are escorting Doggett and Reyes to Cheyenne Mountain, they should be there now." The Lt. General offered.

O'Neill nodded. "Lou, two member of the special detachment should be at the Mountain escorting two guests, get them ready with SG-12, Young will command until I, Teal'c and Carter, will join them."

Kingston and Arrsen, stepped up the two officers. "Sirs, we would like to join the mission." Kingston offered.

On the display Stone could be seen started to crawl up and towards the corner of the building.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone fought against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him, to drag him back to unconsciousness, prevented him from moving.

Stone knew that he had to get away, away from this area; the police could not be allowed to capture him.

Using every ouch of strength he had, Stone crawled his way up and away, towards the abandon industrial factory besides the motel, that was his only chance now.

The pull of the darkness was overwhelming, the promise of oblivion, to be free of pain. But he pushed it away.

Stone could feel the blood soak his pants, but not as badly as he feared, as he came to the corner, he heard. "Freeze, Police!"

As he past the corner bullets splintered the wall where his hand had been moment before.

Forcing his body to start running, Stone pulled the UMP from his back, only to discover, that it had saved his live. It had taken the brunt of the two buck shots fired at him. But now he only had the Mark.23.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth **

O'Neill watch as Stone started to run towards the abandon industrial factory.

"Lou, get them ready now, we are coming down into the gateroom. And have the motor pool get two SUV ready for us." O'Neill then turned to Carter. "You with us, Carter."

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC ****(Area 52)**

O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, Kingston and Arrsen, beamed into the gateroom. The chief from the armoury was there with weapons for them. P-90 and Beretta for O'Neill, a Minimi Para and Beretta for Teal'c, a Custombuilt CAR15 with a C-Mag and Beretta for Carter, plus ammo for them. Kingston and Arrsen, were still armed from their mission.

"There you go, Major. A Carter special." Chief said grinning.

Carter took the rifle from the chief. "Thanks, chief." Looking it over pleased.

Feretti walked into the gateroom. "Jack, SG-12 and the two men are waiting for you at the parking lot."

"Thanks, Lou." O'Neill said as he headed out of the gateroom with the other four in pursuit, heading for the elevators, to get to the parking lot inside the mountain.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone ran into the factory building, it was dark and full of hiding places, hopefully he could evade the local law enforcement here, even escape. Looking over his shoulder he saw four officers running towards the building, time to run and hide.

Taking the wall to the right he ran deeper into the building, pulling out his Mark.23 and putting on the silencer. Hopefully he would not have to kill any cops tonight, but if it was a question between him and them, it was them that were going down.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC ****(Area 52)**

O'Neill lead the way into the parking lot, were SG-12, under Young, and Tarkove and Martinez, were waiting.

"Young, get in the second SUV, those two are with you. Wait for my signal." O'Neill called out as he sat down under the wheel of the first SUV, the rest of his party following his lead.

O'Neill started the SUV.

"Thor, how close can you get us?"

"With in fifty kilometers, O'Neill!" Thor replied.

"Do it." And the two SUV's vanished.

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

Stone watched from his vantage point as the four officers spread out in pairs, he could hear on their radios that reinforcements were coming, SWAT team among them. Going after the pair near his position, Stone crept, up behind the two men. The older of them was leading, a far younger man was trailing. Stone could smell the fear coming of the younger man, as the older man went around a corner, Stone knocked out the rookie, dismantling his pistol.

Stone continued after the leader, as he came to the corner, the older cop came also around it. Stone used his Mark.23 to deflect the cop's pistol away from his, before delivering a strong left punch in the cops face. Then the Mark.23 was hammered into the cops face, knocking him out. Dismantling the officers gun, throwing the pieces away.

As Stone turned to continue, the other pair came in the hallway. "Freeze, Police!"

Stone fire three rounds over their heads. The cops fired back.

Before Stone could round the corner and get some cover, two rounds hit him in the upper body, the left shoulder and in the lower ribcage. Stone retreated; he knew that the cops would first see to their fallen comrades. He had to get as far away as he could.

Ejecting the magazine and putting in a new one.

Stone half-ran, stumbling forwards. He could feel the wound in his ribcage was bad, possibly fatal, not immediately, but close, the blood was already in his mouth.

"Achilles, we are entering the area. Get to the north end of the building." Kingston voice came over the radio, in Stones ear. "That area is clear of LEO's. What is your situation?"

"Hercules, copy. Wounded." Stone said, his voice was weak, as he continued towards his rescue.

"You are fifty meters from our location. Help is coming to you." Kingston replied.

Stone could now, see that five people running towards his, as they came within ten meters, Stones strength finally gave up.

Kingston watch as Stone fell to his knees. This was a man that he had fought with; this was his friend, his brother in arms.

Arrsen ran strait to Stone prone figure.

Kingston, O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c, took up a defensive position around Stone and Arrsen.

"He is badly wounded. We have to get him out of here!" Arrsen called out, as he checked on the wound's. "Now!"

"Teal'c, you will have to carry him." O'Neill ordered.

Kingston saw four cops advance towards them. The M60 came up, Kingston fired just over the head of the cops, forcing them to take cover.

"Carter, lead the way back to the SUV, Arrsen with T. Kingston and I, will hold back the law." O'Neill ordered.

Kingston walked backwards, with the M60 at his shoulder, firing bursts over the officer's head. There was not need yet to harm them, but if pushed they would be killed.

Teal'c ran with the wounded man over his shoulders, Arrsen by his side. Carter was in front of them.

Carter ran to the rear of the SUV. Opening the rear door, then to the drives seat.

Teal'c placed Stone at the rear compartment, Arrsen climbed in, started to strip Stones gear away and spreading the medical supplies.

Teal'c turned to Major Young. "Do you have a medic?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Johansen." Young replied as he got in his SUV. "Johansen, get in the first SUV."

"Yes, sir." The young lieutenant jumped into the rear of the first SUV, and began to aid the german medic in his attempt to save his team leader.

Kingston was walking the last meters until he came out of the building, still firing on the cops, only now he was firing at them, not over their head. Already three were down.

O'Neill was already out the door, using it as cover along with Tarkove.

Kingston fired one more burst, then his M60 ran dry. Turning and running out of the building, Tarkove and O'Neill taking over.

Kingston reloaded on the run towards the SUV, sitting on the rear of the SUV, M60 at ready.

In the other SUV, Young was in the drive seat, Sergeant Greer in the seat behind him with his M4 out the window, ready to fire on the building. Martinez was in the passenger seat, or correctly said on the passenger seat door, leaning on the top of the car, as was a member of SG-12.

Carter was in the drive seat, and Teal'c behind her, SAW ready to fire on the building.

O'Neill reloaded his P90, then fired a burst at the officers. Taking out a smoke grenade, throwing it into the building, then he and Tarkove ran to the two SUV's.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**Roswell, New Mexico.**

They were hardly into the SUV's, when they took off.

Kingston, Teal'c, Martinez and Greer, fire on the door was they drove away. Then all dropped into the SUV's, to get a low profile.

O'Neill had jumped into the passenger seat, turned now back to look at Stone. "How is he?"

Arrsen, didn't even bother to look up.

Johansen, did and answered. "Not good, sir. He is literally drowning in his own blood, one of the bullets hit him in his lung. If we don't get his to a doctor fast, he will die."

"Thor, we are moving. You need to beam Stone up, as soon as possible." O'Neill said over the Asgard stone.

"Head north, after five kilometers, I can beam you up."

At that moment four police cruiser came after them, with lights blinking and sirens screaming.

"Thor, you need to beam all of us. But Let us know with a few second advance." O'Neill told the Asgard.

"Understood, O'Neill."

O'Neill turned to Carter. "Do we have any explosive?"

"Yes, sir. I have a block and a time."

"Perfect." O'Neill grinned. "Hand it over."

As he prepared the explosive, O'Neill contacted Young, giving him instruction.

The four police cruiser followed the two SUV, then suddenly a bright light was emitted from within both SUV's and then the SUV's exploded.

**Asgard Ship in orbit around Earth. **

Patrich stood looking at the man inside the Asgard medical pod.

Thor came over to the General. "He is strong. His injures are healing."

Patrich looked at the Asgard. "Thor, I would like to thank you for rescuing our people."

Thor lifted his hand, and swayed it side to side. "There is no need, General Patrich. It is an honor to help the people of earth. Your people have helped the Asgard on a few occasions."

General Hammond came over. "That is a fine soldier, that serves you. Zach."

"George, we have many fine soldiers. Men and women, that serve with honor and sacrifice. Giving more that they are ever give. Asked for more than, they ever ask for in return."

"True, true. But I am afraid that before this war is over, those people must sacrifice more, be asked for more. We are not just in the fight for our lives, we are fighting for the continued existence of our race." Hammand said sadly.

Thor looked between the two men. "The Asgard will give you all the assistance we can."

"Thank you, Thor." Hammand answered for them. "How long until he can get out of the pod?"

"It should be an hour from now." The Asgard replied after looking at the readout.

Patrich nodded. "Thor, can we use you ship for a private meeting between Hammand and myself, until then?"

"Of course, fell free to walk around the ship. I have duties to attend to in the meantime." With that the Asgard walked away.

"George, shall we." Patrich gestured with his hand.

"Zach, we are in a difficult situation." Hammond said as they walk into a corridor of the Asgard ship.

"Agreed, but unlike before, we now have a chance. We must protect the Stargate, it is both our way to get material and if need be our escape, to continue the existence of humans from earth. To continue our culture, our way of life!"

"Yes, but I don't like the idea of abandoning earth!" The Air Force General replied.

"No, I don't like it also. But we now have a chance." Patrich said as they turned into another corridor.

"What do you suggest?"

Patrich looked down for a moment, then at Hammond. "We must fortify the SGC, bring in units to protect it and get at least three off world sites."

Hammond just nodded, signaling for Patrich to continue.

"We need to find out why the colonists have not yet tried to get control of the Stargate."

"Yes, but Kinsey and his mob have tried few time, even had the second gate for a time." Hammond argued.

"True, but why didn't the colonist use it then?"

Hammond was also complexed by this. "And why are they not at the SGC?"

Patrich stopped. "Perhaps, Mulder has some answers for us."

Patrich watch as Mulder and Scully walked into the Bridge of the Asgard ship, with William. Scully refused to leave him.

"General's!" Mulder said. "We would like to express our gratitude for reuniting us with our son."

"Son, it is our honor to have been a part of reuniting of you family." Hammond replied.

"Still, we own you much!" Scully said.

"We need your help!" Patrich said. "We need information, some of your information is probably known, but some could be not."

"We will give you any information we have!" Scully said as she put William down on the floor.

"First off, did you get any information while inside Mount Weather?" Patrich asked.

"Yes, the date of the invasion!" Mulder replied.

Hammond and Patrich both looked at the former FBI Agent in shock. "What is it?" Hammond was first to ask.

"21. December 2012." Scully said, watching her son crawl on the floor toward the medical pod.

"We have ten years." Patrich said outloud. "Any information on how to kill the super soldiers?"

"No, sorry." Mulder said.

"Wait, there is one thing I know of that will kill them, magnetite ore. It does something with their, metallic biochemistry." Scully interrupted.

An understanding dawn on Hammond. "Cheyenne Mountain has magnetite ore. In fact it has very high concentration of it. That is why they don't come here."

Patrich thought it over for a moment. "But why didn't they use it when the second gate was at area 51 or when the Russian were using their gate."

Hammond looked at the two former agents.

"Sorry, sir. We don't have any clue, or what this gate is!" Mulder answered.

Hammond and Patrich looked at each other, the Hammond nodded.

"Mulder and Scully, we would like to offer you a job!" Patrich said.

Mulder and Scully look taken back. "But you work for the government! We are fugitives from the law."

Patrich chuckled. "We know. But that does not change the fact that we are offering. What are you plans now?"

Mulder rubbed his chin. "We have no plan at the moment! Except to ensure that our son is safe."

"You two know what is going on with the invasion; we need every able body to prevent this. We need you, your connections and thinking." Hammond said.

"Can our son's safety be ensured?" Scully asked.

"If you will work with us, and near Cheyenne Mountain, then yes." Patrich answered.

"But what about the collaborators?" Mulder asked.

"We will captured or kill them!" Patrich answered firmly.

"No, I mean, what if collaborators try to steal William?"

"We are going to build a house district within the security zone, for our civilian and military. I will see to it that you can get a house there, until then you must live within Cheyenne Mountain." Hammond answered.

"Can we talk for a moment privately?" Scully asked.

"Of course, it is time for Stone to get out of the medical pod now, anyway." Hammond answered as he saw Thor walk up to the pod. The two General's walked to the Asgard and William, who watch the pod cover lift.

Stone opened his eyes; the last thing he remembered was falling down just in sight of a rescue.

Looking around, he saw he was onboard an Asgard ship, an Asgard, an infant and two General's staring at him. Live was strange and getting stranger by the minute.

Patrich help Stone up. "How are you?"

"Surprisingly good, considering I was shot!" Stone stood up.

William pulled on Stone leg. Indicating he wanted to be held, Stone picked up the infant. Looking around again.

"Where is Nash?"

"Oh, you mean you wife?" Patrich asked.

Stone was taken back. "Yes, sir!"

Hammond stepped in. "She is down in the SGC infirmary."

"Thank you, sir!"

Stone looked at Patrich.

"Stone, I am not happy that you hide this from my. But you are one of my best men, so you will continue to work for me. But Nash will be reassigned." Patrich said, displeasure dripping from his mouth.

"Yes, sir." Stone knew that Patrich had let him and Nash of easy.

"In fact, she will be working at the SGC as my intelligence officer." Patrich added.

"Thank you sir."

Hammond took William from Stone. "As will you, sergeant. The headquarters for Forlorn Hope are now at the SGC. You will be going on assignment from there."

"Yes, sir." Stone could only reply.

Mulder and Scully, came to pod. "We will work for you; we are going to help fight this invasion." Mulder said.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC (Area 52)**

Stone was beam down to the gateroom, his uncle Jack O'Neill was waiting for him.

"You look well for a dead man." Jack said as he led the way to the infirmary.

"Yeah, well. It beats being dead." Stone said deadpan.

"Been there done that, didn't get the t-shirt, thou." There was something dark in Jack's eyes as he said it.

"What is the matter with Amanda?" Stone asked, the worry could be heard in his voice.

"She is with Frasier; I am sure all everything is alright." O'Neill said as they walked into the infirmary.

Stone saw his wife on one of the beds, walking over to her and doctor Frazier, who was at her side. Bending down and kissing Amanda on her cheek. "How are you?"

Amanda Nash looked at Frasier.

"I will leave you two alone." Frasier said and walked over to Coronel O'Neill, dragging him away with her.

Amanda turned slowly to look at her husband as Frasier walked away; there was a hint of fear in her eyes.

Stone saw the fear. "Honey, whatever is wrong we will deal with it?"

Seeing that this was the wrong thing to say, now there was anger in her face.

"We will not deal with it, Michael!"

"Tell me, what is the matter!"

"I am pregnant!"

Stone was taken back. "Pregnant? How?"

"Well, if you don't know how, that is a problem." A hint of mischief in her voice.

"What I meant was that, I thought that you were on birth control?"

"I was, but it failed. Look Michael, I need to know what we are going to do?" Amanda asked, with a hint of tremor in her voice.

Stone cupped his hand on her face and leaned forward and kissed her on her lips. "We are going to keep it, you're going to be a mother."

A smile of relief came on Amanda's face; her eyes shed tears of joy.

"What did you think that I would ask you to have an abortion?" Stone asked as understanding dawn on him.

"I didn't know how you would react, Michael. But as for an abortion, never, I am a catholic. I feared losing you." Amanda said as she rouses up and hugged her husband. "What will happen now?"

"Well, Patrich has reassigned you; married couple can't serve on the same team. You are assigned to the SGC working on intelligence and counter-intelligence." Stone said as he hugged his wife, almost painfully tight.

As Amanda lay back down on the bed. "But that will mean that we are separated!"

"No, Cheyenne Mountain is the new home of Forlorn Hope." Stone explained.

Stone came out of the infirmary after Frasier had ordered him out so Amanda could sleep, Jack was waiting for him.

"Well, so what is wrong with Amanda?" Jack asked.

Stone looked at his uncle, and for the first time showed fear. "She is pregnant!"

"Congratulation, this is good news." The Jack notices the fear in Stones face. "Michael, this is good news, right?"

"Yes, but what do I know about being a father? I have been a soldier for sixteen years, ten of them fighting a covert war with monsters and aliens."

Jack walked over to his nephew. "You do the best you can, you will learn. It is the same with all new parents."

"Thank for the support, Uncle Jack." Stone smiled.

"Enough with the depressing thought, the General's wants us now. They holler and we jump." Jack said as he walked to the elevator.

Stone entered the briefing room just behind his uncle. Already seated, Hammond and Patrich, along with Mulder and Scully, holding William.

"Gentlemen, please be seated." Hammond ordered.

"Sir." O'Neill asked as he and Stone sat down.

"You are probably wondering what this is about?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Effective immediately, Forlorn Hope is moving its headquarters here." Patrich answered. "I am calling in two more of my team's, Beta and Gamma. To help fortify our position. The three other team will be called here once they finish they missions."

Stone looked at Patrich, then Hammond. They were united. "Sir, who will command the teams?"

"Foss, he is the highest ranking officer." Patrich replied. "Kamper, is second in command."

Stone felt like he was being sidelined. "And my team?"

"Durand, Martinez, Walker and Tarkove, are to be temporarily place under Foss. Hammond will be the commanding officer of the teams while they are here." Patrich said. "Nash will start to build an intelligence unit, over seen by Colonel O'Neill, for now."

"But what about Kingston, Arrsen and myself?" Stone asked.

"You are needed, for now, to provide protection for Mulder and Doggett." Patrich looked over to Mulder.

"We have spoken to Doggett and Reyes. They have agreed to join us. Doggett and I, will go to Washington to try to contact a few of our sources." Mulder joined in. "Reyes and Scully will for the moment assist Nash with the intelligence unit. Scully will also assist Doctor Fraiser."

Stone looked at Patrich. "Sir, we are one man short. SOP calls for at least two guard per person."

"Yes, you newest team member is on route. Sergeant Kristiansen, Bjarne. Norwegian Army FSK, sniper." The Lt. general replied.

"Sir's, how do we proceed?" O'Neill asked.

"We are turning Cheyenne Mountain into a fortress; there will be few layers of security. First layer, patrolled by Air force security and army MP's, light armament, to scare of tourists so to say. Second layer, patrolled by Marines, heavy stuff, armor, air defense, shoot to kill orders. Third layer, patrolled by army, tanks, IFV, ICV, patriot missile batteries and howitzers, annihilate." Hammond replied. "Fourth layer, will be the inside of the mountain itself. There will be at all times, at least, two team from Patrich, on base, resting after assignment or getting ready for deployment. They will also be used as needed, to support the SGC or the forces protecting the SGC. We will continue to operate, the SCG program through the Stargate as we have."

"So we are done hiding, from the colonists." O'Neill asked.

"We know that they won't come here, the biggest threat is from the collaborators!" Patrich answered.

"But we still have no way to kill the Super Soldiers effectively!" Stone said.

"No, but now we have a direction on where to look for that." Patrich replied criptly.

"If, I may. We know that the super soldiers have a weakness because of their metallic biochemistry, I believe that we can and will find the silver bullet to kill those monsters." Scully said as she took a pen from William's hand.

"I would like you to look into that, Doctor Scully with Frasier and Major Carter. Get any help you need, that is one of the most critical issues we are facing, both short and long term. Make it a priority." Hammond asked Scully.

"But what about helping Agent Nash?" Scully asked.

Patrich intervened. "I am sure Nash and Reyes, are more than capable. And if they need help, there are two more intelligence operatives on the teams coming in. Plus the air force intelligence, already stationed here."

"Alright, I will go talk to Frasier and Carter, now. Gentlemen, if you will excuse me!" Scully said as she stood up and walked out, with William.

Stone turned to Mulder. "When do we head out?"

"Tomorrow. We will first go to Washington, trying to contact my former AD, Skinner."

"Alright, thank you. Mr. Mulder. We have something's to discuss with Colonel O'Neill and Sergeant Stone, so if you will excuse us." Hammond asked.

"I will meet with Doggett and Reyes, we need to plan ahead. General's, Colonel, Sergeant." Mulder said as he got up and left.

After Mulder had left, Hammond turned to Stone. "He is a good man, but watch him like a hawk. He has a tendency to get ahead of himself."

"Yes, sir."

Patrich spoke next. "Gentlemen, we have got the resource to turn Cheyenne Mountain into a fortress, but that will deplete our hardware, we are using everything we get our hands on to protect the Mountain. We have more manpower; we could staff two more off world sites, but not the heavy stuff."

Stone looked at the men sitting at the table. "What about the stuff that has been decommissioned over the last few years?"

Patrich, Hammond and O'Neill, looked at Stone. "What do you mean, son?" Hammond asked the first to voice the question.

"Well, sir. A lot of military hardware has been decommissioned, like for say, M60 tanks, Hawk SAM's, and multitude of other equipment we need, right? We even could get some prototypes. It may not be used on the front lines any more by the US, but there are still other nations using it, much of this equipment. Most of it is sitting in storage areas, waiting to be destroyed."

Hammond and Patrich looked stunned, but recovered quickly. O'Neill just grinned.

"That is brilliant!" Patrich declared. "We can get much more equipment, by using older stuff. Hell, we could probably equip a few more sites, if needed. And no politicians that we have to explain our selves to."

"Yes, but the problem is getting it to the sites!" Hammond said.

"Let's ask the Asgard. If they are willing to move the heavy stuff for us, we can move the personnel and light equipment, through the gate." O'Neill said. "They are forbidden from giving us advance equipment here on earth, but there is nothing in the treaty about moving equipment from earth."

"Colonel O'Neill, you and your team will head to K'tau, to contact the Asgard, in the morning." Hammond ordered.

"I will call my aide Lt Colonel Blake, to get the ball moving on the equipment." Patrich said as he stood up.

"When will the first unit's of the reinforcements arrive?" O'Neill asked.

"The first army unit will arrive tomorrow, a Cavalry platoon with Stryker vehicles and infantry, and they will at first reinforce the Security Forces stationed here already by the air force." Patrich replied.

Stone dressed in the darkness of his quarters at the SGC, unwilling to risk waking up his wife, Amanda Nash, she needed the sleep.

He had on black jeans and a dark grey turtleneck, a shoulder holster for his H&K USP Tactical-45, a holster at the small of his back for another H&K Tactical, four magazine pouches on the belt and four more on the shoulder houlster.

A hidden Topps Rangers knife in a sheath at his left forearm, a SOG Mini Pentagon in his right boot, plus a folded Smith &Wesson MP Magic in a pouch on his belt.

To hid the hardware Stone put on a black Alpha MA-1 jacket. Stone looked over to the bed, Amanda was still sleeping.

Walking over to the bed, Stone sat down on the edge of it. Leaned down and kissed his wife.

Her arms came around his neck and deepen the kiss.

"I was wondering if you were going to say goodbye!" Amanda said, after they broke apart.

"I was trying to let you sleep. You need it" Stone said as he stood up and walked to the door, putting on a black baseball cap.

"Thank you for that, Michael. But next time wake me, please. We have so little time together." Nash said as she lay back down.

Stone turned around by the door. "Alright, I will see you hopefully in three days." With that Stone opened the door and stepped out.

His first stop was at the armory, where his friend the Chief was coming on duty.

"Chief!" Stone called out, as he entered.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite customer!" Chief yelled back. "So what can I do for you now?"

Stone lifted the left side of his jacket, revealing the USP. "I am already packing, but I need two SIG-Sauer P-226, ammo, two FBI Concealment Holster and magazine pouches."

Chief turned and pulled out the package. "Standard issue FBI. Had it ready for you, heard about some FBI types, walking around here." A grin came with the commit.

"Chief, if you continue this, you will be drafted into intelligence!" Stone said returning the grin, but with a predator gleam in his eyes.

"God, forbid. That would be a great lose to the armory world." Chief said as he got the message. Loose lips sink ships.

When Stone walked into the briefing room, Mulder and Doggett were already there, along with Arrsen and Kingston, plus a man, Stone didn't know. Stone put the package on the table. "Agents, you weapons."

Stone, then walked over to Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen. "Kingston, you and Arrsen, will be in the car with Doggett. Kristiansen, you with me and Mulder."

Stone looked the Norwegian over. "So what are you carrying?"

Kristiansen, lifted the left side of his jacket, revealing a Clock 17.

Then General Patrich walked into the briefing room. "Gentlemen!"

The four military men snapped to attention. Doggett and Mulder, finished checking over the weapons and holstering them.

Patrich walked over to the four military men. "So you are getting acquainted, good? Sergeant Kristiansen, good to have you with us."

"Thank you, sir."

"So Stone, you orders are to contact AD Skinner. Protect those two; get you asses back to the SGC, within three days." Patrich said, then walked away.

Kristiansen just watched as the General walked away. "So that is General Patrich!"

Stone, Arrsen and Kingston, snicked.

"Oh, yeah. That was Patrich, alright." Stone said as he looked over to the two FBI agents. "Come on meet our two protectee's."

Stone went over to the two. "Agent Doggett, we have never been formally introduced. Michael Stone, Delta Force."

Doggett took Stone offered hand. "Stone, it is a pleasure to meet you and your team."

Stone stepped back and started the introduction. "Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen, meet FBI Agents Mulder and Doggett."

The five men shook hands.

"Alright, Agent Doggett, Kingston and Arrsen, are you protection. Agent Mulder, Kristiansen and myself, are yours. We will leave the mountain in two SUV's; go to a private airfield, where we will board a Gulfstream IV, for Washington."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**On route to a private Airfield.**

Stone was driving the black SUV, following Kingston in his SUV.

Kristiansen was riding shotgun, Mulder in the backseat. "So, Stone I understand that your wife is pregnant!"

Stone didn't take his eyes of the road. "Yes, I learned it yesterday, just before the briefing."

"Congratulation." Both Mulder and Kristiansen said.

"Thank you."

"After the Asgard, took a look at Scully, and deemed that the damage that had been done to her could be fixed, she is determined to have another!" Mulder said, with happiness apparent in his voice.

"Are the Asgard sure, they can?" Stone asked.

"Yes, Thor said that it could take two or three times in their medical pod, to correct the damage."

"I am happy for the two of you." Stone said. "So, Kristiansen, you are a sniper?"

"Yes, I have been fighting the Quislings in Norway, and the other Nordic countries, even went to Iceland once in 1997, to destroy a medical lab, hidden in near a glacier. My team went in as part of a NATO exercise." Kristiansen said, as he turned to look behind them.

"No, shit. You are the first person; I have ever met that has been there." Mulder said.

"It is a beautiful country, but people must be crazy to want to live there!" Kristiansen replied.

"I have been there, briefly. A plane I was on landed there to refuel, I stepped out to stretch my legs. It is an desolated place, from what I could see." Stone shot in.

"True, true." Kristiansen said.

"Hey, Kristiansen. You said you had been fighting Quislings. What is Quislings?" Mulder asked.

"Vidkun Quisling was a traitor to the Norwegian people, working with the Nazi's to capture and occupy Norway during WWII. It is the name used for traitors in Norway. Hens, Quislings', for the collaborators." Kristiansen explained.

"Well it is better than any other name we have for them." Stone said. "Kristiansen, your codename is Helios."

"Helios, the Greek god of the sun." the Norwegian nodded

"Mulder, you codename is Aether. Doggett is Erebus. Remember them, get used to them on the plane. Kingston has already said the same thing to Doggett." Stone said as they entered the airfield.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC ****(Area 52)**

Jack O'Neill walked through the stargate, onto the SGC gateroom, Carter, Quinn and Teal'c, trailing behind him.

Hammond and Patrich were waiting for them at the base of the ramp.

"Sir's. The Asgard are willing to help, Thor said that the Asgard will send two Beliskner-class ships to transport the material for us; it will be the last act of the Beliskner-class. They even have a suggestion on where to place the base." O'Neill said, after saluting the two men.

"Heliopolis, sirs." Carter added. "P3X-972, the Goa'uld, don't know about it."

"Heliopolis, didn't the Stargate fall into the ocean on that planet?" Hammond asked.

"Yes, sir. But Thor has promised that the gate will be recovered and place in a location where we can use it, but we will have to bring the equipment and a new dialing computer with us, because the DHD is damaged." Carter said as she handed the rifle over to the armory personnel.

"So when will the Asgard arrive here to get the equipment?" Patrich asked.

"They will first go to P3X-972, check over the gate, then they will arrive here. There is no hurry on their part, these are obsolete ships, the Asgard have started to use O'Neill-class ships instead of the Beliskner-class." Carter replied.

"O'Neill-class, does sound advanced, doesn't it?" O'Neill said with a big smile.

"It he going to be like that every time someone says a thing about Asgard ships?" Patrich asked outloud.

"Yes!" Came from Carter, Quinn, Teal'c and Hammond.

"People, lets continue our briefing upstairs!" Hammond ordered.

All were seated at the table in the briefing room, Hammond at the head, Patrich on the left of Hammond, O'Neill, Carter Teal'c and Quinn on Hammonds right.

"Alright, let's continue people." Hammond ordered, looking at Patrich.

"Thank you, George. My people have compiled a list of equipment available to our mission." Patrich handed out lists. "As you can see, it is extensive. Tank's, SAM's, Artillery, Helicopter's, aircraft."

O'Neill read over the list. "M60A3 tanks? HAWK Air Defense systems?"

"Of course, we can't take every tank or missile, in the yards. But we can take enough to make the Phoenix site, the most defended location ever known to earth." Patrich smiled. "And this is just until well have built the base and installed upto date equipment and the we will use this equipment, for backup."

"Sir, I see that there are some prototypes here. Like the M8A1 Buford?" Carter asked.

"Yes, major. There are eight M8A1 in existence, they are all going to be scrapped." Patrich replied.

A man entered the door way.

"Lt. Coronel Martin, enter." Hammond said as he saw him.

Martin sat down besides Patrich.

"Martin, is the man who compiled the list of available equipment." Patrich said.

O'Neill looked the man over; this was a man who had been on the battlefield. "What unit did you serve in, Martin?"

"I am a Ranger. Colonel." Martin replied. "You have any question about the list?"

"Yes, I have a few recommendations." O'Neill said. "We need the helicopters, like the UH-1 and MH-53, the assault stuff can wait. We first need to build the base, then we bring in the hardware." O'Neill leaned forward. "Engineers and workforce, with minimal protection force. A few platoon and an air defense crew, should be sufficient for now."

"The question is how long will the Asgard be willing to help us?" Patrich asked.

"Thor said that the ships will be crewed with a minimal crew, and are not need in the fight with the replicators." Carter replied.

Hammond intervened. "For now let's send the engineers and workforce, equipment to build the base and prepared its defenses."

"That means that we will have more time to gather defense equipment, train more crews and infantry for the mission." Patrich agreed.

**A Private Air Field outside Washington DC.**

Stone exited the plane first; this was one of the most dangerous part of the mission. Now would be the easiest time to ambush them.

Scanning the surrounding as fast and as well as he could, Stone found no indication of danger. Only two SUV's waiting for them, two men standing by them.

Stone walked over to them. "Good day to fly?"

"Yesterday was better." It was the correct countersign. And two keys were handed over, these men didn't know why or who it was that were taking possessing of the SUV's, it wasn't their mission, they didn't need to know. They walked away.

Stone looked the two vehicles over finding not bombs or tracking devices. He signaled the okay.

The five other men came out of the plane Arrsen and Kingston first, then Doggett and Mulder, Kristiansen came last.

Stone opened the rear hatch of the SUV, he had chosen for himself. There were five cases in the trunk, He opened one, a M4A1 rifle and ammo, closing it. Selected another, H&K MSG-90 rifle and ammo, closing it. Selecting a third, H&K UMP-45 submachine gun and ammo, closing it. Taking the fourth, a Colt 635 submachine gun, closing it. Taking the last, a Remington 870 shotgun.

Closing the rear hatch. Stone looked over where Kingston was also going over the cases of weapons, Kingston gave the sign that all was there.

Entering the vehicle, Stone drove towards Washington.

It would be nearing midnight once they arrived at Skinner apartment building.

The apartment beside Skinner's had been leased years ago, so if needed agents of Forlorn Hope could get close if needed. Now it would be used to rest and as a base to look for surveillance on AD Skinner.

Stone and Kristiansen, exited the vehicle inside the garage, seeing not threat, let Mulder join them. Stone grabbed the case with the UMP-45, letting Kristiansen take the MSG-90. Kristiansen, was now the designated sniper of Alpha team.

Kingston, Arrsen and Doggett came out of their SUV, the two carring cases like Stone.

All six, headed for the elevators. Stone, Mulder and Kristiansen, went up first. Mulder and Doggett, could not be risked in the same elevator.

Stone stepped out first, looking left and right, nobody was there, it was after midnight. Signaling that the coast was clear, the three men hurried down the corridor and into the apartment. Kristiansen left his case, and went back to the elevator, as Stone and Mulder went over the apartment, just to be sure. They search the apartment as well as they could, then the rest of the men joined them in going over everything.

Stone and Kristiansen, would have first watch then Kingston and Doggett, Arrsen and Mulder were last, every watch was six hours.

Kristiansen took out the rifle, inspected it and loaded a magazine into it, but didn't chamber a round, he placed it on a table, where they would be looking for surveilance.

Stone took out the UMP-45, inspected it, loaded a magazine and chambered a round. Kingston and Arrsen also did this with their submachine guns, MP5A3 for Kingston and a MP5K for Arrsen. Then the four men not on watch went to sleep.

Stone and Kristiansen, sat down by the desk, started to look into every window in the apartment block across. It was a boring job, but it had to be done.

"So, I understand you a sniper yourself?" Kristiansen asked.

Stone didn't take his eyes of the binocular. "Yes, I am."

"It must be difficult to let others shot instead of yourself."

"Look, I admit I would prefer to take the shots myself. But sometime it isn't possible, you are the designated sniper now, but I will take some shots myself. Understood?"

"Of course, perhaps we could go on the range sometime. See how good we are?" The Norwegian offered.

"Good, let's put a hundred bucks under?" Stone grinned, this was typical sniper attitude.

"You on." Kristiansen continued to survey the apartment building.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC ****(Area 52)**

O'Neill walked into the office that Lt. Colonel Martin had been assigned.

"Martin, the General's wants me to go over the equipment we are sending in the first trip." O'Neill sat down in front of the desk.

"Of course, sir." Martin was taken back a little by the casual attitude of the Colonel. Handing over a list of equipment.

O'Neill looked over the list. "This looks good, we have assigned three SG-team to provide security for the engineers."

"Twelve men? It's that a little small force? Sir." Martin asked.

"Eight of those men will be stationed at the Stargate. It is a bottleneck, we must hold the gate. We should be secure, the Goa'uld doesn't know about this planet." O'Neill returned.

"Excuse my ignorance, sir. But twelve men to guarding three hundred and sixty, that is not military tactics." Martin stated.

"Look, you must understand that we have limited resources, twelve men on one week, then another twelve for the following week, and we must continue normal operations." O'Neill replied as he got up. "We are taking those twelve of normal gate operation, we must give them also let them rest." With that O'Neill left.

As he walked down the corridor he bumped into Carter. "Hey, Carter! What you doing?"

"Sir, I was just finishing a meeting with the General's, about how we could power the new base." Carter explained.

"Oh, sounds like fun!" O'Neill said with distain in his voice. "How about a snack?"

"Sure, sir. Lead the way."

The two walked to the commissary.

"So have you heard anything from Sergeant Stone?" Carter asked.

"No, but by now they should be in Washington." O'Neill looked at Carter. "How is Amanda?"

"Well, we started the meeting on time, but she had to throw up a couple of times."

"Yeah, pregnancy." As they entered the commissary, O'Neill asked. "How is Agent Scully holding up? It must be hard to care for the boy within a military base, not being able to leave?"

"Janet and I, escorted Dana and William out of the Mountain this morning, with a SF squad."

"Good, the boy needs to get out; it is not good for him to be indoors all the time." O'Neill said as he took his pie.

"Yes, sir. I understand you are looking in on him from time to time." Carter took her blue jello.

"Carter, that is strictly for security reasons."

"Yes, sir. It has nothing to do with the toy's the boy has been give." A grinning Carter replied.

"No, not a thing." O'Neill said as he sat down.

**Washington DC.**

Kingston and Doggett, had relieved Stone and Kristiansen, five hours ago. Stone had gone strait to bed.

Waking up after his usual four hours of sleep, he had spent the last hour training, pushups, sit-ups and pull-ups. Although he had to forgo his usual morning run.

After a shower and dressing, Stone went into the living room. "Anything?"

"Yes. A man entered the apartment across the street. At six a.m. he entered and checked on the surveillance equipment. It seems just the one; he is now going over the surveillance from the night." Kingston answered.

"It seems to be light surveillance on Skinner!" Doggett said, as he handed over a picture of the man.

Stone took the picture and looked it over. It was of a man in his fifties, dark-haired with a beard, beginning to lose his hair, and a little on the heavy side. "Could this be FBI, keeping tabs on Skinner if Mulder tries contact him?"

"No! We have seen a weapon. A silenced pistol, not standard issue with the Bureau." Doggett answered.

"Alright, we will continue to observe, for now. It he is still there by seventeen hundred, Kingston. You and Arrsen take him out, destroy the equipment and any records in the apartment. Try to get his identity, alright? So we can trace it!"

"Yeah, boss."

Stone looked at his wrist watch, a Suunto core. "I am going to get something to eat."

Within the hour Stone was back, a grocery bag tugged under his left arm.

Arrsen and Mulder had taken over watch.

"Hey, boss. Got anything good?" Arrsen asked.

"Yes, I got some of your favorites." Stone saw the confused look on Mulders face. "He is a chocoholic, if we don't get him something with chocolate, he bites." Throwing over a candy bar, Arrsen grabbed it.

"Thank, boss." Arrsen tore open the bar. Looking at Mulder. "Boss, is just joking. I haven't bitten anyone in weeks."

"Anything?" Stone asked as he walked over the two, drinking a bottle of water.

"Skinner left at seven thirty. Our surveillance man, followed. Still no sign of any more support on his end." Arrsen replied, as he chewed the candy bar.

"Don't talk and eat at the same time." Stone interrupted.

"Yeah, boss." Arrsen said still chewing. "Oh, yeah. I identified the pistol he was carrying. A Walter P99."

"You and Kingston will take him out this afternoon. Kristiansen will be on over watch, at this end. Mulder, Doggett and I, will meet Skinner after you have taken him out."

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC****(Area 52)**

Amanda was going over the list of personnel of the new arrivals, the new reinforcement of the Mountain. Priority was on officer's and NCO's. So far the only help she had was Monica Reyes; there would be need for a much larger intelligence sector. It had been one of the things she was supposed to be doing, laying the ground works for that sector, but the demands for security at the base, for now had priority.

Team Beta and Gamma, were just now landing at Peterson. Hopefully, Edison and Mora, the intelligence operatives from those teams would be able to help, but of course Mora would take command for now. Until a section leader was chosen.

So far Colonel O'Neill, call me Jack, had visited her five times, just this morning. With Teal'c in tow for the first two times. Then Quinn once and Carter once.

**Washington DC.**

Kristiansen was set up, range and wind already accounted for. The occupant of the apartment, was living his last minutes.

Stone was slightly behind the sniper, watching through a binocular.

"In position." Kingston voice came over the radio.

Stone watch as the man in the apartment sat down in front of the TV. "Go, go, go!"

The door of the apartment was kicked up, Kingston entered first, gun at ready, it fired three times. Arrsen was just behind Kingston, after seeing the target dead, he closed the door.

"Target neutralized." Kingston voice reported.

"By the book, continue." Stone said as he put down the binoculars. "Watch out, report anything activity." He said to Kristiansen, as he walked to the two FBI agents.

"Yeah, boss." The Norwegian replied without taking his eyes of the scope.

Stone gestured for Mulder or Doggett to lead the way.

Doggett took the lead. Mulder followed and Stone came last, hiding his UMP under his jacket.

Doggett knocked on the door, Mulder and Stone, stayed out of sight from the door.

"Yes, who it is?" Came through the door, Skinner voice.

"Doggett, sir!" The FBI agent replied.

The door opened and Skinner looked out, his service weapon evident. "Agent Doggett, you have been reported missing. Where have you been?"

"Sir. Could we do this inside?" Doggett requested

Skinner opened the door more. "Of course, come on in!"

Doggett walked into the apartment, just as Skinner was about to close the door, a hand stopped the door. "What? Mulder!" Skinner said is surprise.

"Sir, we need to talk." Mulder said as he entered the apartment, with Stone right behind him.

"Who is he?" Skinner pointed at Stone.

Stone ignored the AD, started to sweep the apartment.

"It is alright, sir. He is the reason, we are alive." Mulder said as he sat down, Doggett besides him.

Skinner sat down, but continued to watch as Stone went over the living room. "What is he doing?"

"Just being thorough. It is his job. You were under surveillance!" Doggett said.

"What? Under surveillance!" Skinner asked offened.

"It has been taken care of for now." Mulder explained. "We have met more people that have been fighting the conspiracy. Like this man here. We can now hopefully fight them."

Skinner looked at the two agents. "How?"

"We can't explain everything now, but we need to know if you are with us?" Doggett asked.

Stone walked over to the three men, showing his silenced UMP. "Yes or no?"

"What the hell?" Skinner was taken back, by Stones behavior.

"Sorry, sir! But we need to leave now, we must have an answer." Stone walked over to the window looking out. "Some concerned citizen called 911, across the street. Where a man was stationed to keep you under surveillance. He is now dead."

"You killed him?" Skinner stood up, walking to the window besides Stone.

"Yes." Stone answered.

"And if I refuse to join you, you will kill me too?"

"If you don't join us, the collaborators will kill you." Stone walked to the door.

Skinner seemed torn.

Mulder walked up to him. "Skinner, they saved William from the Super Soldiers. For that alone, I trust them."

Stone opened the door and went into the hallway, looking left and right.

Skinner looked at the three men, two he knew well. The third was an unknown, but he had a look, Skinner had seen before, an elite soldier. A man who would go down fighting, fighting to his last breath. "It is better to fight and lose, than to do nothing and lose anyway. I am with you."

"Gentlemen, we need to leave now." Stone said Kristiansen came into the hallway.

"Sir, we will contact you." Mulder said as he walked out the door, Doggett behind.

Kristiansen had called the elevator up, it opened as Stone, Doggett and Mulder, walked up to him.

The four men hurried into the elevator, selecting the parking garage.

"Report!" Stone ordered over the radio.

"We go away, are walking into the garage now." Kingston answered.

"Were you seen?" Stone felt it was best to be sure.

"No, boss. The security at the building was a joke, we went up the staircase. Nobody saw anything." The British Sergeant said.

As the elevator door opened Stone lead the way to the SUV, getting Mulder and Doggett, into the backseat. As he looked over to the second SUV, Kingston and Arrsen, were getting into it.

Stone drove in front, going out of the garage and turning towards the incoming police cruisers.

They passed with incident.

Stone continued driving, they would have to get out of the city and back to Colorado now.

Further contact with Skinner would be taken under extreme caution, but the FBI AD had contacts and access to information which would necessary. And he could bring Doggett and Reyes into the FBI again, even if it would not be in Washington or the X-files.

The two SUV drove through Washington, careful to not draw attention to them, and to shake any tails. The next three hour were spent driving in no order. Their flight would wait.

Finally Stone was satisfied that they had gotten away clean and headed for the airport.

But first send a cryptic message to the General's.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC****(Area 52)**

Amanda Nash walked into the briefing room. General's Hammond and Patrich, were already there waiting for her.

"Sorry, sirs. I was delayed." Nash said as she sat down.

"Morning sickness?" Hammond inquired.

"Yes, sir. Doctor Frasier said it was to be expected." Nash explained.

"Let's continue."

"Yes, sir. We have gone over the files on every member of the platoon that came here. They all check out. We have started to do background checks on base personnel, putting in traps in case anybody tries to access any of the files." Nash saw that Hammond had a disdainful look on his face. "Sir, we are just checking."

"Yes, I know, but most of these people have been with us for a long time. They are like family." Hammond clarified.

"Yes, sir. We do need more assistance, Reyes and I, are not enough." Nash explained.

"Nash, Mora will be taking command now. He will continue with the background checks, Reyes and Edison will work with him, plus four Air Force officers. You are to start setting up a network of contact in Colorado Springs and Denver." Patrich said.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Agent Nash, Lt Grogan is going to be accompany you." Hammond said. Indicating a young air force officer who had just strepped into the room.

"Sir?"

"Grogan is for security, also to show that the Air Force is involved." Hammond explained.

"Yes, sir. Is he experience?"

"He has served on SG teams, he has seen combat on a few planets." Hammond said smiling.

After Nash left, Hammond and Patrich continued discussing how to proceed.

"We need to build up our forces here as fast as we can; there is already another platoon from the Cavalry on the way, along with more infantry." Patrich pushed a document to Hammond.

Hammond read the file over. "Alright. But we will also need more, the Marines should be able to support us. Also I have a platoon of AF Special Operation, coming in."

"When we have all the assets in place, we will be able to have 20 mile exclusion zone around the mountain. Nothing in or out without our knowledge." Patrich said.

Hammond leaned back in his chair. "When I took this command, I was going to retire."

"George, we must preserve our way of life. Not for ourselves but for the coming generations, if we do nothing, the world will end it ten years."

"I know, Zach. We must continue, but we command, we don't fight the battles. That is for younger men and women, like that woman that left and her husband, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter, Mulder and Scully, each is different yet vital for our survival." Hammond smiled.

"And so are we, George, so are we." Patrich took a moment to look at the man he considered a great General, but also a friend, a man of integrity and honor. "George, when is the Asgard captain going to come here?"

Hammond looked at his watch. "He should be here any moment."

A bright light appeared. An Asgard was standing near the table.

"Greetings, I am Gefjon."

"The Nordic Goddess?" Patrich asked surprised.

"Yes, Thor though that I could be of some assistance to you." The Asgard replied.

"Our understanding was that you were to transport material for us." Hammond said.

"Thor has asked me to help you build you new base. I have located a suitable location on the planet in question. I will build the base to your specification, by using Asgard transport technology to make tunnels. If you could send me the information. The location is a mountain near the sea." Gefjon said.

"Thank you, Gefjon. We will get you the information." Hammond said, he had hardly finished speaking when the Asgard was gone.

"Well, it looks like we will have our base sooner than we thought possible. Should we give them the entire plan for the shipyards also?" Patrich asked, stunned look on his face.

"We might as well. They will then just say no." Hammond said after a moment.

**Private Airstrip, Washington DC.**

Stone looked around, as the rest of the team enter the Gulfstream IV.

He boarded last, within minutes the plane was taxing down the runway.

After being airborne, Stone went to Kingston and Arrsen. "What did you learn?"

"Boss, we didn't have much time. I check for information. Arrsen, destroyed the surveillance equipment and hard drives." Kingston reported. "His name was Telling, Samuel. I have his identification and phone, let intelligence see what they can find out."

"Alright. Arrsen, you are sure that everything was destroyed?"

"Yeah, chef.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC (Area 52) two months later**

Stone walked through the corridors of the SGC 26th floor, go to General Patrich office. He had been ordered to report this morning after getting in late last night from a second trip to Washington. Stone wondered what this was about; it could not be the mission to Washington. Doggett and Mulder were supposed to brief the General's about Skinner's reaction and what to do next.

Stopping in front of the door to Patrich office. Stone knocked. After getting an okay, entered.

The office was minimal, desk, chair and two chairs more in front of the desk.

"Sir. You asked to see me." Stone said as he closed the door behind him.

Instead of answering, Patrich looked long and hard at Stone. "Stone, I have a mission for you and your team. For now, nobody can know the details of the operation, outside of the group; nobody must be given a hint of it." Patrich handed over a folder.

Stone took the folder and sat down in front of the desk. Opening the folder and started to read, he had hardly finish the first paragraph, when his head shot up, looking at Patrich in surprise. "How sure are we of this information?"

"Extremely."

Stone looked at the General for a moment longer, then went back to reading the file.

After reading the file twice, Stone handed the folder back to Patrich. It went straight to the burn bag, incinerated the file.

"Sir, I understand the need to withhold the information from Mulder and Scully. But why not tell Hammond?"

"The truth is, Stone, that I am not sure we can save the subject. If you are able to get it out, I will talk to Hammond, and request the Asgard help. They are still grateful for the body we gave them, that your team retreaved in Arizone. If not, it is better they don't know." Patrich said sadly, then turned to another matter of the operation. "How about the officer in charge of security. Will it be a problem?"

"No, sir. The question is how far to go in his case. Should we eliminate him or just sideline him?"

"Before, I would say, without hesitation to eliminate him. But in the light of our new friends, sideline him. But if he possesses a threat to the operation or the lives of the team members …" Patrich didn't finish the sentence.

Stone understood the General meaning, and nodded.

"This will have to be an operation without any help from the SGC."

"Understood, sir. We will say that it a training mission, I will take my team, plus four more from another team."

"Oh, yeah. It will be to teach the team to work better together." Patrich smiled. "Who would you like to get?"

Stone took a moment. "Stillwell, MacLead, Ackerman and Marquez."

"Snipers and Heavy weapons. You have a plan?"

"We go in H and H."

Patrich nodded. "They will report to you within the hour. Dismissed!"

With that Stone left the office. He walked around without going anywhere specific. Making plans and going over them.

Stone and Kingston were going over the building plans of the target building, when the rest of the team entered the room, team Alpha had been assigned within Cheyenne Mountain.

"Gentlemen. Good of you to join us!" Stone said as he was shaking hand with the four men, from the other teams.

The seven members of Stone's team and the four members from the other teams, sat down on the benches.

Stone turned to the chart. "This is our target. A building on the West coast. It has light security provided by the Navy contract. Inside there are going to be eight security guards, mercenaries, and forty scientist. The mercenaries are under the orders of a naval officer. Also inside, is our objective, known as Icicle!" Stone turned to the men. "Our orders are to get Icicle out."

For the next three hour, the plan was taken apart and put together again. Every aspect of the operation was talked about.

After the briefing, Stone went to check on his wife. Amanda was working in an office on the 25 floor of the SGC, getting up contacts within the FBI and law enforcement, in the area.

Stone entered the room as Amanda rushed to the bucket to throw up. Walking over to help her.

"This is all you fault, Michael!" She said in between throwing up.

Stone could do little, but mumble words of encouragement. This was his fault, well half of it. She bore the second half, but it was best not to mention that now.

When she was finished, and drank some water. "So what did the General want this morning?"

"Oh, just a little field excise. Me and the boy's, are taking two men for each of the team here to go on a tour."Stone said casually.

Amanda just looked at Stone, the look said, oh really.

"Look, we just need to run a little job for the General." Stone explained.

"Alright, don't tell me. I am just your wife, carrying your child!" Amanda went back to her papers in a huff.

"Amanda, we are going on a mission. The rest of the world must think we are going on an excise. I need you to tell the others that." Stone asked.

"Of course, Michael." Amanda looked up at her husband; it was rare that he asked for anything. Usually he just ordered. "What is the matter?"

Stone sat down on the desk, looked at his wife for a moment. "We are going to use our old methods on this operation. That is not the problem, I am afraid of the consequences after the operation is finished. People are going to be shocked and angry. Anger that could be directed at us, at … I don't know. Perhaps I am thinking too much." Stone shook his head.

"Are you not sure in the mission?" Nash asked.

"No, no. I believe in the mission, I will continue fighting. This is not that I are not sure, I am sure, quite sure. It that people we have meet and become friends with are going to be deeply affected by this operation. It is bring up old pains, old wound that are healed over, will possibly be ripped open by this." Then Stone looked up. "It must be done, and I must do it, I can't ask anybody ells."

Amanda looked for a moment, and saw the stubborn gleam in Stone. "Oh, and Michael. Did you ask you uncle to look in on my while you were gone last time and this time?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You uncle was coming around almost every hour. I think he is trying to get away from his paperwork or something." Amanda say with a grin.

"That sounds like Jack." Stone laugh. "I just came to see how you were, and to let you know that I could be going out again tomorrow. It will likely take five day's or maybe more." Stone stood up, kissed his wife and then left.

As Stone was walking to his quarters he ran into Mulder.

"Stone, I need to get a message to Skinner. I was wondering if you group could get it to him?"

"Talk to my wife, she has an office on the 25th floor. She will help you out." Stone offered.

Mulder saw that Stone seem to want to get going. "Thank you."

Stone continued down the corridor, the stopped. "Do you know how they are doing in finding a way to kill the super soldiers?"

"Dana, said that they had made some progress, but still have found no sure way to kill them." Mulder said. "Sorry."

"Oh, well. It is just impatience on my part; they have only been working on it for a few weeks. Thank." With that Stone continued on his way.

Mulder stood and watch as the sergeant, walk away from him. Something was up.

The next person Stone ran into was his uncle. "So I understand you are dodging you paperwork, as always!"

"Shush, do say such things up loud. Someone might hear you and track me down. Someone with stars on their shoulders." O'Neill said as he looked around, mock panic on his face.

"Thanks for looking in on Amanda for my, while I was gone." Stone said as he walked with his uncle. "So where are you heading this time."

"I need to get my team to eat lunch. Teal'c and Jonas are no problem, hell those two could eat you out of house and board, but Carter always skips eating." Jack said as they came to the elevators.

"Oh, mind if I join your crew for lunch?" Stone asked as they got on the elevator.

"Please do, but first we need to break Carter out of her lab."

"Hey, we are a couple of bad ass, special ops guy's! Should not be a problem!"

After dragging Major Carter from her lab almost kicking and screaming, the three met Teal'c and Jonas Quinn in the commissary.

After sitting down at the table, they were soon joined by Doctor Frasier, Mulder and Scully, with William.

Mulder was still fascinated by both Teal'c and Jonas, both aliens.

You could see that Teal'c was not from earth, but Jonas fitted right in, well almost.

Stone watch as the people, had serious discussion and was also joking around. William had his share of attention and liked it, he was like his father fascinated by Teal's, but liked O'Neill and Carter greatly.

William preferred to stay with his mother, if anybody tried to take him, so Scully could eat, he fussed and grabbed his mother. Scully was only too happy to have the boy with her.

Stone wondered if his mission was successful, what would happen. He hoped that nothing would change.

Well, it would be seen within a few days.

"So, Doctor Scully, have you finished you treatment with the Asgard?" Frasier asked. "If so I would like to examine you?"

"Yes, the last session was this morning." Scully looked at Mulder, a secret smile on her lips, a look of hope in her eyes.

**Naval Research Station, South of San Diago. Midnight Two days later.**

Stone adjusted the MP5SD3 on his shoulder, behind him were Kingston, Arrsen and Martinez. They made up assault team One. Tarkove, Walker, Ackerman and Marquez, made up team Two.

The eight men had infiltrated the compound the house the target building, undetected.

Stone came around the corner; there was a mercenary ten meters in front of him. The MP5 was on the man within an instance, three round fired and found their mark, one down, forty-seven to go.

"One, tango down." Stone reported.

The group continued, a door way leading into the building was now five meters away. Stone signaled that Arrsen and Martines to take up position on the other side of the door.

Kingston counted down with his fighter, when he made a fist with his hand, Arrsen opened the door out, and Stone went in. There were two mercenaries sitting in a sofa, Stones MP5, spat two busts, killing both. Kingston fired also, to make sure.

Stone dropped the magazine from the MP5, and inserted a new one. "One, two tangos down."

"Two, three tangos down." Tarkove's voice came over the radio in Stone's ear.

That meant the six of the eight mercenaries were accounted for.

Stone continued to lead the team, going for the center of the medical wing.

The medical in had only a single entrance, most likely guarded the remaining two mercenaries. Team One approached from the north. "Two, halt at the corner to the hallway to the entrance."

"Copy." Tarkove said.

Stone came into the hallway, Kingston and Arrsen came with him, Martinez held back, covering the rear.

One of the mercenaries came into the hallway; Kingston fired a burst, killing him. The second mercenary, was now alerted to their presence, he fired a burst. The noise was deafening, the scientist were now alerted. But there was to be no escape, for the design of the building, Stone and his teams were at the only exit from the medical wing.

Stone and his team advance on the doorway, firing as they went. When the mercenary tried to fire back, he was hit twice in the shoulder. Dropping back to cover, throwing the submachine gun away to signal his surrender. Stone came around the corner and fire three round in the mercenaries head.

The scientist had no way to alert anybody, the paranoia of the Syndicate and Colonists was such that no phones were allowed inside the medical wing. It was mute any way, the phone line had been cut and cell phone jammed.

Stone led the way into the medical wing, Ackerman and Marquez, took up position just inside the doors of the medical wing, the rest moved in behind Stone.

As Stone rounded the first corner, he saw the leader of the project here. He fired six rounds in the leader's legs, immobilizing him.

Signaling the rest of the team to continue on, Stone went over the wounded man, Kingston behind him, Stone went down on one knee besides the man, drawing his P14-45, as he did. Yet keeping it out of the sight of the man

Looking into the eyes of the terrified man, Stone felt only contempt. Seeing the nametag. "Halling! Where is subject Echo?"

"You kill me anyway!" Halling screamed in agony, trying to stop the blood flow from his legs.

"Where is subject Echo?" Stone reiterated strongly.

"Which one?" The terrified scientist asked.

Stone was taken back, yet didn't let it show. "Where?"

"Next corridor, room's twelve, fourteen and sixteen. You must help me!" Halling pleaded.

"Thank you." Stone said,as he place the P14 at Hallings head and pulled the trigger.

Stone stood up, re-holstering the P14, and lifted the MP5 to his shoulder. Signaling Kingston to take the lead.

Following Kingston down the corridor, the odd number rooms were on the left, even numbers on the right, rooms twelve, fourteen and sixteen, were the innermost of the rooms. Advancing until they came to door marked as twelve.

Kingston kicked up the door and advanced into the room, MP5 at ready, after looking for threats in the room and finding none. The two men looked at the occupant of the room.

"Good god!" Kingston said with revulsion in his voice.

Stone looked at the occupant, and knew he should have let Halling bleed out, the man had gotten off much too easy. "Let's look in the other two rooms."

In both the other rooms they found occupants in the same condition as in twelve. "Get some covers on them!" Stone told Kingston.

Kingston found covers in the rooms, putting it over the caskets, so nobody else would have to see the occupants. Moving the caskets would not be a problem, they were mobile. With internal batteries.

Stone walked out of the room. "Report!"

"We have accounted for thirty-eight of the scientist." Tarkove reported.

"Try to bring the last two to me alive." Stone ordered.

"Boss?" Tarkove voice revealed his surprise at the order, their order had been to kill on sight.

"Just do it, but at no risk." Stone ordered.

"Sure, boss." The Russian said.

Stone watched as Tarkove and Walker, came into the corridor, pushing two people in front to them.

Stone waited as they came nearer. "On your knees." He ordered in a voice that was full of contempt.

The two scientists dropped to their knees, without saying anything.

"I need some information. How long does the internal batteries last?" Stone said as he pulled up the P14, lifting it into a firing position. "How long?"

The man, his tag said, Tolbert, spoke. "I will tell you nothing!"

"Thank you." Stone replied, then shot Tolbert twice in the stomach.

Turning to the woman, Anatoly was the name on the tag. "You turn! How long?"

Anatoly looked in horror at Tolbert, as he lay in agony besides her. "Please! Don't!"

Stone spared Tolbert a brief glance, before turning to Anatoly. "Last chance!" Stone kept the P14 at the woman's stomach.

"Thirty-six hours. Please, don't kill me." Anatoly pleaded.

Stone lifted his pistol and shot her in the head. "Leave him, let him die slowly." He ordered as he walked back into room twelve. Tarkove and Walker, looked at the scientist, and then went in after Stone.

Inside the room twelve, Stone unplugged the casket. And maneuvered towards the door.

Seeing Tarkove and Walker had followed him. "Get in room fourteen and sixteen, unplug and get the caskets to the loading bay."

Both men went back out and into each room.

Stone pushed the covered casket down the corridor, Kingston walked with him. Neither man spared Talbert a single glance, both felt that the man was getting off easy.

As they were halfway down the corridor, Tarkove and Walker came into the corridor with their covered caskets. As they came into the main hallway to the exit they were joined by the rest of the assault team.

With three men in lead Stone followed. "Hermes, come in. We have extra cargo."

"Be there with two minutes." Durand's answered.

The assault team was nearing the loading bay, and could hear the helicopter approaching.

As the team exited the building, a Bell 214ST was landing, its side door was open, Kristiansen sitting in it with a M4A1 assault rifle with a under slung M203.

The eight men hurriedly loader the three caskets onboard the copter, then jumped in. The helicopter took to the air again. As it was banked to go out over the ocean, Stillwell's voice came over the radio.

"One this is nine! A navy captain is coming up the road, e.t.a. ten minutes. Orders." Stilwell reported.

Stone knew that this could only be one man, but this could not be his decision. "Let him pass. We are done here anyway!"

"Roger, letting him pass."

"Get out; we will meet at the evacuation point in three hours. Frige, Pluto."

"Roger, Achilles. Frige, out."

"Understood, Achilles. Pluto, out." The voice of MacLead, a sniper from team Gamma, replied.

The Bell 214ST skimmed just above the ocean, heading at first out to sea, and then banked to fly north away from San Diego. Then before coming to Camp Pendelton, between Carlsbad and Encinitas, turned towards land and head west. Durand flew as close to the ocean as he felt he could safely do, to be under the radar. They were flying dark.

Stone could see the light of traffic in front of them.

The helicopter gained some altitude as they neared the coast, just enough to clear power lines.

Durand was getting every ounce of speed he could from the helicopter, 264 km/h. The faster they got to the evacuation zone, the better. It was unavoidable to fly over roads or single houses, but Durand kept away from town's as much as possible, heading for location in the Anza-Borrego Desert State Park.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**Anza-Borrego Desert State Park, California.**

The Bell 214ST landed in the desert, near a three SUV's. The blades of the copter was still spinning as the ten men jumped out and carried the three casket to the three SUV's.

After taking of the balaclava and tactical gear, stowing them in bags, the men dressed in civilian clothing and concealed their weapons.

Stone went to the drive seat of his SUV and got in, Kingston, Kristiansen and Arrsen, went with him. Tarkove, Walker, Martinez and Durand, in the second, the rest in the third as Stilwell and MacLead, came.

Stone drove towards Ocotillo Wells. The convoy moved away from the helicopter, that they abandoned in the desert.

Stone drove into the Ocotillo Air Port, to a Fokker 60 that was waiting for them.

Parking the cars near the aircraft the men jumped out and carried the casket to the cargo door, putting them onto the aircraft, then six of the men ran back to the SUV's to get the bags full of equipment. Stone stayed with the caskets, he would let them out of his sight.

Within fifteen minutes the Fokker 60 was airborne, and heading towards Colorado.

Stone took out the satellite phone, and called General Patrich.

"Patrich." The older General's voice answered.

"It's Stone, sir. We have the package; in fact we have three of them." Stone reported.

There was silence on the line, then. "Three, we were only expecting one." The surprise was evident in Patrich's voice.

"Yes, sir."

"Good job. Tell you men that they did well."

**Pueblo Memorial Airport, Colorado.**

The Fokker 60 landed at Pueblo Memorial Airport, it was in the middle of the day. Stone send Kingston out first to check if the cargo van was there as Patrich had promised.

There were three cars waiting for them at the airport, two SUV's and a cargo van, 2002 Ford E250 extended cargo van. Having the men load the three caskets into the cargo van, Stone then put his gear bag in it, as did Kingston.

Kingston went to the driver side, Stone was riding shotgun. The rest of the team went to the SUV's, they would be providing escort to Cheyenne Mountain.

As they drove away from the airport and headed north towards Colorado Springs, Stone looked at his watch. They had now spent twelve hours of the thirty-six that they had. It was still a four hour drive until they would arrive at Cheyenne Mountain.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC****(Area 52)**

Patrich walked out the elevator at the 28 floor of the SGC, heading for the control room, knowing that it was one of the most likely places to find General Hammond. As he entered the room, he saw, Chief Harriman and a gate technician.

"Sergeant, where is General Hammond?" Patrich asked the NCO.

"Sir, he just went to his office." Walter replied.

"I need to speak to him privately, see to it that we are not disturbed, Sergeant." Patrich said as he went up the stair to the briefing room and Hammond's office.

"Yes, sir." Harriman's voice trailed Patrich as he went up.

As Patrich came up the stairs and into the briefing room he saw Hammond through the window in his office, Hammond was alone, doing some paperwork. Walking to the door, which was open, Patrich knocked on it.

"George, can I have a word?"

Hammond looked up. "Zach, of course. Come in."

Patrich close the door behind him and went to the second door and closed it also. He then sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. Looking at Hammond, he began. "George, have you read the file on Agent Scully and her abduction, that I gave you?"

"Yes, I have. I am sorry, about what she endured at the hand of these collaborators. What is this about, Zach?"

"Stone and his team raided a collaborators medical center last night." Patrich stood up and walked around the small office. "We were acting on reliable information, in fact the information we had gotten were accurate, we just found more than we expected."

Hammond leaned back in his chair, looking on as Patrich paced the small office.

"They are returning with three subjects that were kept at the center. I need the Asgard to look them over." Patrich stopped pacing the office and sat back down.

"Can't Frasier and Scully not look at them? After all they are medical doctors." Hammond offered.

Patrich took a moment to answer. "Frasier is more than capable, as is Scully. But I would prefer that they be kept in the dark for now. The reasons are in this folder. They are pretty self explanatory." Handing Hammond a folder he had been carrying.

Hammond read the file, then look back at Patrich. "Are we sure of this intelligence?"

"Yes, a highly place member of the Syndicate is ready to give us information. He gave us the information in exchange for sanctuary, for him and his family. It was confirmed by the raid."

"Alright, the second Asgard ship is still in orbit. I will contact them and ask them to help us." Hammond stood up.

"George, thank you." Patrich said as he walked with Hammond out of the office.

"Zach, I understand the burden you carry. It is similar to what I am carrying; we both have secrets that we can't share with any." Hammond walked down to the control room as Patrich went back to his office on the 26th floor.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC****(Area 52)**

Stone felt a great relief when he saw the new main gate of Cheyenne Mountain, now they would be safe.

A new main gate had been built twenty kilometers from the entrance to Cheyenne Mountain, a heavy reinforced building, with six meter concrete fence, on each side of the road, roadblocks to prevent any from driving through. There were also two M1117 Guardian ASV, backing up the Air Force Security Force personnel manning the gate. With their .50 cal machine guns and 40mm grenade launchers, nothing short of full scale attack could get through.

After checking over the ID's of Stones team, and look for explosives, the three vehicles were allowed to continue with escort from two M998 Humvee's filled with Air Force Security Force personnel. They would then return to the main gate, after having escort Stones team into the parking lot, where a new contingent of AFSF would take over.

Stone watch the forest as they drove towards the Mountain, here and there he could see, soldiers and marines patrolling the woods, even a few armored vehicles.

A roar could suddenly be heard and two AH-64D Apaches came flying down the roads just above the tree tops. The attack helicopters were loaded for bear, their guns tracked the vehicles as it flew towards them and then over them.

Stone felt a cold shiver down his spine, it was terrifying just being in the sights of the attack helicopters. As he looked over to Kingston he saw that his friend was having the same reaction.

As they came through a bend in the road a new defense position could be seen, similar to the Main Gate, but with much more defensive equipment, among them two M2A2 Bradley Infantry Fighting Vehicle, with their 25mm chain guns and TOW missile launchers.

The five vehicle convoy stopped as it came to the checkpoint, and a Lieutenant came over to go over the documents. Within five minutes they were allowed to continue on.

"Looks like the re-enforcements have arrived." Kingston noted as they drove through the checkpoint.

"At least part of them." Stone replied. "Hopefully, they have heavy equipment and professional people."

"Well, from what I have seen so far, I am impressed. IFV, attach helicopters and patrols, already. This mean that we have backup in needed. We both know that the collaborators are going to try to get in."

"My friend, that is one thing we can be sure of. And soon." Stone looked back at their cargo, then ahead. "Twice now, we have dealt them a serious blow, and here they can't use the Super Soldiers. So here we have the advantage."

"Let's not get too cocky." Kingston said grinning.

Stone and Kingston exited the van, after parking it inside the Mountains parking lot, near the cargo elevators.

"Stone." Jack O'Neill greeted his nephew.

"O'Neill, what are you two doing here?" Stone was surprised that his uncle was here.

"We work here, you?" Jack grinned, then continued. "The General's asked me and Teal'c to escort you and you cargo into the infirmary on the twelfth floor for now."

The rest of the team were coming over, Stone turned to them. "Guy's, after unloading the cargo; you can get some grub and then get some rest. Arrsen, I would like you to come with us."

After the group finished unloading the van, Stone, Arrsen, Kinston, O'Neill and Teal'c, got on the elevator. The rest went to the commissary to get something to eat.

The group went off at the twelfth floor and went into the infirmary that was used only in emergencies, and had no permanent staff assigned. After re-plugging the caskets, Stone turned to his uncle. "So what is going to happen now?"

"I don't even know what you have got there. My orders were to get you down here and wait with you, until we have an answer from the Asgard." O'Neill replied.

O'Neill had hardly said the word, when an Asgard appeared in the room.

"Greetings, I am Eir." It said. "You must be Colonel O'Neill, Thor has spoken of you often."

Stone made a grab for his USP-45. He still couldn't get used to the Asgard appearing out of thin air, and he knew that his team mates were the same.

"Greetings Eir. Yes, I am O'Neill."

"Where are the subjects?" Eir asked, looking around.

O'Neill looked at Stone, a question on his face.

"Eir, I am Michael Stone." Stone told the Asgard.

"Stone. Yes, Thor spoke of you recently." The Asgard regarded Stone for a moment.

Stone turned to his uncle. "Sir, if you could excuse us."

"Mikey?" O'Neill was surprise.

Stone turned to Arrsen. "Get some food and rest."

"Thanks, chef." With that Arrsen left, without a backward glance.

As Arrsen left Stone turned back to his uncle. "Jack, it is better that you don't see this. Only Kingston and myself have seen what is inside the caskets, let's keep it like that."

O'Neill looked at his nephew, then down at the Eir, who was looking at them seemingly fascinated with the interaction between the humans. Looking back at Stone, O'Neill replied. "Alright, I have to read a file about tomorrow's destination anyway." With that O'Neill left, dragging Teal'c behind him.

Stone walked over to the first casket and took the cover off. Eir walked up behind him, looking at the subject inside the casket. "Hum, interesting. I have never seen such a thing." Eir said, continuing to study the subject and the casket. "We need to get them to my ship."

Stone looked again at the subject, sadness for the suffering it had endured. "Alright, but you must contact me, as soon as you have anything."

"Naturally." Eir said, as he and the three caskets disappeared.

Stone walked out of the infirmary with Kingston right beside him. "Boss, do you think … ?"

Stone continued to walk towards the elevator. As they waited for it. "Kingston, the truth is I don't know what to think. The Asgard are the most advanced race in the known universe, if they can't, then nobody can."

"Let's get some food and then some rest. We haven't slept in forty-eight hours." Kingston said as they entered the elevator. "God known, we need some downtime after this."

"Yeah, you right. We need to get food and rest. I don't think the Asgard will find a magic solution to this problem right away, it will most likely take a few years if it even possible."

"Come on, let's eat. Then you go see Amanda, you need it." Kingston led the way into the commissary.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC****(Area 52)**

The next three weeks past slowly. Stone was up early in the morning. By seven am, he had already completed a ten kilometer run and a sparring session with Teal'c. After finishing breakfast in the commissary he went looking for Kristiansen, it was time to test the new member of the team at the range.

Going to the range always relaxed him, there was something calming about honing you skill's.

Stone found Kristiansen with Stillwell and MacLead, not surprising, snipers tended to stick together. They were an outcast profession among the soldiers, even elite troops.

"Kristiansen, it is time for our bet." Stone said as he walked in.

"Boss. Time to teach you how to shoot." Kristiansen grinned.

"Mind if we tag along." Stillwell asked.

"You welcome to join us." Stone told the snipers.

Stone had chosen the rifle, an Accuracy International AWF 7,62mm sniper rifles.

Each man would get 10 shot to sight in the rifle, and then the competition would start. The targets were at eight hundred meters.

As the four men fired the shots, people began to gather around. It was obvious than somebody had talked about the bet. Bets began to be made, on who would win.

As all four were now ready to begin the bet, the range master would be the judge.

Stone focused on the target, breathing in and out, in a controlled rhythm. At the moment he felt he had the perfect shot, he pressed the trigger. The 7.62mm round flew true.

"Lane one, center mass, kill shot." The range master said out loud.

So on it went with all the four men for the next eight rounds. There were four expert snipers.

Stone knew that to win he had to make a perfect shot. The other three had already finished their shots, a center mass, kill shots.

Taking his time, getting his breathing under perfect control, finding his focus. At the precise moment, he pressed the trigger almost lovingly. He knew at the moment the bullet left the barrel that he had succeeded.

"Last shot, lane one, cent … head shot, kill shot." The surprise in the range masters voice was obvious. "We have a winner, lane one."

Stone stood up and ignored everybody, securing his rifle. Placing it back in its case. The three other snipers did the same.

As he turned and picked up the rifle case, Stone saw that they had gather quite a group of watchers, which now were exchanging the bets placed during the competition. Among them his uncle and Teal'c, who was putting in his pocket ten ten dollar bills, from O'Neill.

"You bet against me?" Stone asked with mock hurt.

O'Neill grinned. "It was the only way, Teal'c would accept any bet."

Stone looked at the big man. "Indeed. It is most unwise to bet against a warrior of you talents, Michael Stone."

"Thank you, I think." Stone said as he turned and walked to the other three snipers, shaking hand with them all. Then went over to return the rifle. After returning it Stone, went to Jack and Teal'c.

"So, Jack, how did you hear about this?" Stone asked as they walked back to the Humvee, O'Neill had arrived in.

"Oh, we were looking for you. Amanda said that you were going to the range, so we came here." The Air Force Colonel explained on the walk.

The three men sat into the Humvee, and drove off towards the Mountain.

"Why were you looking for me?" Stone asked.

"We are going into town, so I thought that you and Amanda would like to join us."

"Us, us who?" Stone asked surprised.

"Me, Teal'c, Carter and Jonas."

"Alright, I am free. But I don't know about Amanda."

"I have already asked her, she, Carter and Jonas, are waiting at the base for us."

**Colorado Springs, Colorado.**

Stone drove the black SUVafter O'Neill's pickup, Amanda and Sam Carter, were with him, Teal'c and Jonas with O'Neill.

The two women were talking about something; Stone had stopped trying to follow what they were talking about soon after they had begun the journey.

"So, Major. Where are we going?" Stone asked.

"Please, call me Sam. We are going first to O'Malley's, a steakhouse." Carter replied.

"Okey, Sam." Stone said, then Carters phone rang.

"Excuse me!" Carter opened the cell phone.

Stone could hear just Carters part of the conversation; it was obviously a man, someone she had recently meet.

When they were just about finish eating, Stone cell rang. It was Patrich.

"Sir."

"Stone, you need to return to base. Our friend has made contact, we are meeting him in two hour."

"Yes, sir. I will be there. Did he say anything, one way or another?"

"No. We will get the information in two hour. Sergeant." With that Patrich ended the call.

Stone looked at the phone for a moment. "I need to leave; a project I am involved with is at a critical point."

"Michael, whatever it is it can wait!" Amanda said firmly.

"I am sorry, but is can't. I will explain if I can tonight." Stone stood up, leaving the keys to the truck on the table, and as he walked away, said. "I will take a cab to the first gate, then get a ride from there."

As Stone walked out the door of O'Malley's, Amanda grabbed his arm. "Michael, it is so important?"

"Honey, I am sorry. It has to do with the last operation. I will make it up to you, I promise." Stone then kissed his wife, and continued out the door.

**Cheyenne Mountain, SGC****(Area 52)**

Stone walked into General Hammonds office, Patrich was there already with Hammond.

"Sir's."

"Sergeant, be seated." Hammond gestured at the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Stone sat down besides Patrich.

"Eir, should be here any moment." Patrich said.

The Asgard appeared beside Hammond's desk. "Greetings."

"Eir, it is a please to see you again." Hammond turned to the Asgard.

"I would like to express my regrets on the length of time this has taken. I have examined the three subjects thoroughly; I have also consulted with leading Asgard medical expert in Ida on this matter. We have determined that we can reverse the damage done to the subjects, and cure them completely."

"Cure them! You can cure them!" This was not what Stone had expected.

Eir turned to Stone. "Yes, we can cure them. But it will take some time, we need to get the alien DNA out of their system and help the human DNA get full control."

Hammond looked briefly at Stone and Patrich, then at Eir again. "How long will it take? And can we assist in any way?"

"The help of you medical doctor, would be most welcome." Eir replied.

"I will have Doctor Frasier, contact you. She will assist you."

"Thank, General Hammond." With that Eir disappeared.

Hammond leaned back in his chair, this was a surprising development. "What do we do now?"

"Now we must talk to Mulder and Scully, they need to know. More over they have the right to know. We will let them decide how to proceed." Patrich said with conviction. "Stone, will you go and get them, ask them to come here."

"Yes, sir." Stone stood up. "They don't need to know the details of the condition we found them in. Kingston and myself, saw them and that is enough. They don't have to know, it is probably best if they didn't."

"Alright, son. We won't tell them, we can't tell them what we don't know."

Stone knocked on the door to the quarters that Mulder, Scully and William had been give.

Mulder opened the door, surprised. "Stone. What can I do for you?"

"The General's would like you two to meet with them."

"Of course, when?"

"Now, they are waiting for you. In Hammond's office."

Mulder looked back at Scully. "We don't have any sitter for William."

"We can stop by the infirmary. Doctor Frasier will be able to look after him for you."

Scully walked up the door. "I am sorry, but I don't like leaving William. Can we do this tomorrow?"

"I understand you reluctance. But I think, you will want to hear the General's out."

"Can we bring William with us?" Scully asked.

"Sorry. Perhaps, Frasier will be able to look in at him in the infirmary!"

Scully looked at William for a moment. "Alright, we will come."

Stone escort the two agents to the infirmary, where William was left, to the great delight of Cassie Frasier, who had come with her mother for an examination. The two were fast friend already.

As the three people entered Hammond's office, Patrich stood up. Offering his chair to Scully, while Mulder sat down in the other chair. Patrich move to stand beside Hammond's chair.

"I hope your quarters are alright?" Hammond began.

"Yes, thank you General." Mulder replied.

"Good, it must be difficult to have the child on the base. But hopefully we can rectify that soon."

"General, you asked to talk to us."

Hammond looked to Stone. "Sergeant, if you please."

"Yes, sir. Three weeks ago my team raider a Syndicate medical research center in California. We were acting on intelligence give to us, by a member of the Syndicate hoping to defect." Stone saw that this interest both Mulder and Scully. "In the raid, all the medical personnel and mercenaries guarding the facility were killed. We got away, with three patients. They were in a suspended animation. According to the information we were given, they have been since 1997."

An understanding was dawning on Scully, hope and fear, were battling in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Stone walked into the quarters he was sharing with his wife. Amanda was asleep on the bed.

Taking a moment to just look at her, Stone knew that she had endured more than most, just because she loved him. She was his center, the one that held him together.

Her Mediterranean roots showed in her skin and hair. Stone thought that she was the most beautiful woman, he had ever encountered, not just physically but mentally. He felt it was a miracle that she had not been twisted by their occupation. Oh, she had her moments, but who didn't.

He sat down at the edge of the bed. Took the dark shoulder length hair away from her face. "Honey, wake up." He said softly.

Amanda slowly woke up. "Michael, where have you been?"

"I am sorry that I left. I can explain." Stone kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Michael, you can tell after you come to bed." She replied sleepily.

Stone undressed and slid in besides her. After taking her in his arms, he told her about what had happen and was happening.

"You are not telling me everything, are you Micheal?"

"No, there is one thing only Kingston and I know plus the Asgard, and that is the way it is going to stay." Stone said firmly.

Stone put his hand on her stomach, there was a slight bulge.

Waking up the next morning Stone took care not to wake his wife; he needed to find out if there was any further news on the three children. He dressed in his fatigues and strapped on his shoulder holster for the USP-45. He was going lightly armed within the base, just the one pistol.

On the way to the commissary he meets Mulder and William. "Mulder."

"Sergeant, where are you headed?"

"Commissary."

"Great, me too. Shall we go?"

The two men walked towards the commissary. "So have you heard anything?"

"Yes, General Hammond called us late last night. We will get the children this afternoon. They will remember nothing about being on a spaceship or having been with the Asgard."

"Well, it is for the best. Hopefully, they can now live normal lives." Stone said relieved.

"Yes, Scully and I, are hoping to make their lives from now on as normal as possible. At first we are telling them we are the adoptive parent, then in the future that we are the birth parents."

"Well, Amanda and I are expecting one, but you have one already and now three five year olds. Aren't you, well, scared?" Stone asked Mulder.

Mulder took a moment to consider. "In a way no, and yes in others. Prehaps it is that I don't know that I am getting into."

"I understand, I can say with certainty that I don't know what I am getting into." Stone said as they entered the commissary.

As Stone was picking his breakfast he saw his uncle and his team at their usual table. Frasier was with them.

Stone and Mulder, went and sat down with SG-1.

After the usual morning greetings, discussion started.

"So, Mulder I hear you are getting more children." Jonas said with his mouth full.

"Yes, we are getting to meet them this afternoon." Mulder replied happily.

"So, where is Dana?" Carter asked.

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well, earlier this morning. So me and William decided to let her sleep and get ourselves some breakfast."

O'Neill turned to Stone, and clapped him on the shoulder hard. "So, there is a party in your honor tonight!"

"Not, my honor. The team's and they deserve it!"

"True, true." O'Neill said as he shoveled more Fruit Loops into his mouth.

"Indeed, Michael Stone. Warriors deserve to celebrate their victories." Teal'c shot in.

After the breakfast was finished, Stone walked with Mulder, who was carrying William.

"Stone, what is between your uncle and Major Carter?"

"What do you mean?" Stone looked at the man he was walking besides.

"Oh, don't tell my, you haven't noticed?"

"The truth is I have, but sometimes ignorance is a bliss. Especially if you are military!"

"Right, military discipline." Mulder said with irony.

Stone decided to change the subject. "Have you heard from AD Skinner?"

"Yes, He will be joining us here, next week. Hammond and Patrich, are as eager to meet him as is Skinner to meet them."

Stone just nodded.

"Doggett is going to meet him, in Denver and escort him to the Mountain."

"Speaking of Doggett and Reyes, I haven't seen them around."

"Skinner saw to it that they were allowed back in. Their punishment was to be assigned to the Denver Office." Mulder said with a big grin.

"So we have agents at the FBI Denver Office! That is good."

"Yes, the Special Agent in charge is an old friend of Skinners, an Agent Quinn Meikles. Skinner trust's him; say's that they were together in the Marine Corps in Vietnam. You know how it is."

"Yeah, the old military buddy system. Amanda will be happy that we have connections with agents at the FBI in Denver." Stone tickled William. "Well, I will see you at the party tonight."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Stone walked away, he needed to see his old friend the chief of the armory.

Walking to the armory, Stone saw the chief, hunched over a 50 cal sniper rifle. "Heavy stuff."

"Some say heavy is better." Chief replied.

"True, it can be an advantage, but it can also be a liability." Stone looked the rifle over.

"So what can I do for you this fine morning?" Chief wiped his hands on a rag.

"I need you to customize a Heckler & Kock USP-Compact Tactical for me."

"Sound a little light for you!"

"It for my wife, I would feel better if she is armed at all times. Oh, and two Sig-Sauer P228 also. With the silencers for all."

"Alright, that is not a problem. Who are the Sig's for?"

"Two agents. They will also need holsters for the guns and magazines."

Chief wrought this all down. "I will have it for you by the end of the day."

"I have one more request for you. I need a customized M14, a Mod 14 EBR stock, with a fast detachable silencer, bipod and a Leopuld Mark.4 Tactical scope." Stone listed. "It will have to be accurate."

"Hm, yeah. I can get all that, but why?"

"Well, the M14 is a good rifle and I can use it as an Assault Rifle and as a Sniper rifle."

"Right, you will also want all the usual gizmos, laser sights and such?"

"No laser sight, sniper rifle, a mini-cam could be useful." Stone said thinking. "But there can be no glare of the lens."

Chief looked over the list. "It will take a few days."

"Thank, chief. There will be another case of scotch for you." Stone said as he walked out the door.

Stone walked in to the SGC infirmary. He had been ordered to be there, when the children were send down by the Asgard.

"Sergeant Stone, you just in time." Frasier noted.

"Doctor!" Stone nodded as he walked over to Mulder and Scully, William was in his father's arms. Stone took up a position just the behind the couple.

Scully turned to Stone. "Thank you again, Michael."

Stone just nodded his head.

As Scully turned, there on the three beds near them in the infirmary, the children appeared in a bright light of the Asgard transport beam. Stone took William from Mulder, so he could greet his children.

Scully rushed over to the nearest bed where Emily lay; tears were streaming down her face. The child she had only had known for a brief few days, then lost, a child she had thought was lost, was now back. She sat down at the edge of the bed, Mulder just behind her. As she caressed the girl's cheek, Scully noted that she looked just like the first day she saw Emily, she had not age a day, five years. Scully took the cross from her neck and placed it on Emily.

"Dana?" A weak voice came from the girl.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Scully said in a broken voice.

"Tired, but better than before. Are the tests over?" The girl asked in a low voice.

"Yes, sweetheart. There will be no more test for now, sleep. You need your rest, I will be here when you wake up." Scully kissed the girl's cheek. "Sleep, I will be here looking after you."

After the girl fell asleep, Scully dried her tears, Mulder hugged her and then the two went over to the next bed. Where the boy Erik lay asleep, Scully sat on the bed like with Emily, Mulder besides her. Caressing the boy's cheek like she had done with Emily, tears again streaming down her cheeks, looking up at Mulder with a smile. "He looks just like William will in a few years time."

Mulder smiled back. "Yes, he does."

After placing a kiss on Erik's cheek, the couple went to the last bed. The girl on the bed looked just like Emily; the only difference was that the haircut was different. Repeating the process like with the other two children. When finished Scully when over to Frasier, Mulder came to Stone and took William. "Thanks for holding him!"

"No problem. Are they alright?" Stone nodded at the three children.

"They seem to be, but only Emily woke up for a moment." Mulder shifted William so he could see the children; the boy was looked at them interested, almost like he knew them already.

Scully finished her consultation with Frasier and came to Mulder and Stone. "Janet say's that they should sleep for a few hours. The Asgard complete repaired the damaged done to them; they don't even need physical therapy to counter the years in suspended animation. We can take them when they wake up." Scully smiled at William.

"I have already talked to General Hammond, about arranging quarter for them besides you own quarters." Stone said.

"Thank you, we can never repay you for what you have done." Mulder said as he handed William over to Scully.

"No thanks are necessary. The General's would like to see you now, if you are free." Stone saw immediately that this request didn't go well with Scully.

"I would prefer to stay here, if any of them wake up." Scully said.

"I will go and talk with them." Mulder volunteered.

"Thank you." Scully kiss Mulder cheek. "William can stay with me; he will get to know his new siblings."

Stone walked with Mulder to the General's office, leaving him there as Stone himself went to find his team.

Stone found them in the team new ready room on the ten floor of the SGC. The room had been converted so the team could react with minimal delay, weapon and equipment at rack near the door. Bed and benches, to rest and spend on duty.

The phone on the desk rang. Kingston answered. "Yeah."

Listening for a moment, then. "We are on the way, keep them occupied."

Stone walked over. "What is going on?"

"It was the main gate, there is some trouble going on. Some federal types demanding access." Kingston say as he pulled up his gear.

Stone walked over with Kingston, took his uniform a Tiger stripped uniform like the rest of the teams. "We will take Arrsen and Kristiansen. Next call, the others will go." Stone finished dressing and strapped on his equipment, a tactical holster for the H&K Mark.23 and Shoulder holster for the USP-45 tactical. Ammo was in the tactical vest, finally picking up a M4A1 carbine with a M203 grenade launcher. A Tiger stripped Boonie hat on his head, Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen were ready as well. All the uniforms were without rank insignia or which branch of the military they belonged to.

The four men walked to the elevator that was besides the room. Leaving the elevator in the garage, entered a M1025 Humvee from the Air Force. Kingston drove; Stone was driving shotgun with the radio, Arrsen and Kristiansen in the two back seats.

"Far Gates of Olympia, this is Achilles."

"Far Gates of Olypia, copies."

"How many are their?"

"Five, four men and a woman."

"We will be there in less five minutes, keep them occupied." Stone ordered.

"Yes, sir. Over"

Stone looked at Kingston. "Step on it."

Within the five minutes Stone had promised the Humvee pulled up at the first checkpoint, the four men jumper out of the Humvee and walked to the roadblock. There ten Air Force Security Force personnel were stationed. A lieutenant was arguing with a man in his fifties, dark haired and clean shaven. The man was clearly pissed at the persistence of the officer and his people to not allow them to enter the base.

Stone walked towards the two, checking his M4 and taking it of safety. As he came besides the lieutenant, Stone interrupted the argument. "What seems to be the problem here, sir?" Kingston, Arrsen and Kristiansen took up position to cover the area and their team leader.

The man pointed at the badge hanging from his neck. "I am U.S. Deputy Marshal Samuel Gerard, and this is my team." Gerard said indicating the four people near their cars. "We are here to take into custody an escaped federal convict, under the name Fox William Mulder."

"Who?" Stone asked. "And what reason do you have to think this individual is on this base."

"Ex-FBI agent Fox Mulder, he was reported to be in this base by high ranking FBI agent." Gerard was become even more frustrated by the lack of cooperation by the military personnel.

Stone turned and called to Kingston. "Check with command, ask them if they have any knowledge of a Fox Mulder on the base."

"Yes, sir." Kingston said before he entered the bunker of the checkpoint.

Turning back to Gerard, Stone made a show of adjusting his M4. Giving Gerard a chance to see it was not on safety. "I am sure this is just a misunderstanding."

Gerard saw Stone's M4, and understood the threat. "Yes, I am sure it is." He had also notices that the four new arrivals had on different uniform and had no rank insignias or which branch of the military they belonged to.

Within four minutes, Kingston came back out. Walked up to Stone. "Boss, command has no knowledge of an individual of the name Fox Mulder is on base or near it."

"So, there you have it, Marshall. There is nobody here by the name Fox Mulder." Stone said as he gave Gerard a grin.

Gerard was not satisfied. "We will need to search the base."

"This is the most secure base in the world; nobody enters or leaves without clearance. Trespassers are shot." Stone said firmly and giving no chance of misunderstanding. "You do not have clearance, so there for you are trespassing if you try to enter the base."

"Who are you? You are not Air Force; there are no rank or branch insignia on you uniform." Gerard didn't move from his position.

"That is also classified. Please, Deputy Marshall Gerard. If you would now move along!" Stone signaled the security team to come forward. "Before we are force to remove you and your team."

Gerard lifted the helm of his jacket, revealing a Glock 22.

"Marshall, you are outnumbered and outgunned. Don't make this difficult, for you or your team." Stone, Kingston and the lieutenant took steps back bringing their weapons up. "We are within our rights to use deadly force. I ask you again to leave peacefully."

All the military men lifted their weapons on the Marshalls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" O'Neill yelled as he came rushing up.

"Colonel. The Marshalls here refuses to leave the base." Stone explained without taking his weapon of Gerard.

Walking up to Gerard. "Just who the hell are you?" O'Neill asked.

"I am Deputy Marshall Sam Gerard, we are here to retrieve a escaped federal convict."

"Have you found him here?" O'Neill was using his best, I am pissed off Colonel voice. The airmen at the checkpoint were shaking in their boots, they had witnessed O'Neill on a warpath before. It was not a pretty sight.

"No, we have information that he is on this base." Gerard countered.

O'Neill turned to Stone, glaring at him. "Have you contacted command about this?"

"Yes, sir. Command has no knowledge of this individual being on base." Stone replied calmly.

"Have they informed you of this, Marshall Gerard?" O'Neill asked Gerand not too calmly.

"Yes, sir. But … " Gerard began.

"I must ask you to leave now, if not we will arrest you and throw away the key. You are trying to enter a high security military base. Because you are a federal agent, we are giving you the option of leaving." O'Neill broke voice no argument.

Gerard saw that this was pointless. "Alright, we are leaving."

As Gerard was walking to his car, O'Neill added. "Marshall, don't come back. Next time we shoot to kill."

"Understood, Colonel." Gerard slammed the car door behind him.

As the Marshalls drove away and went around the bent in the road. O'Neill started to laugh. "God that was fun."

"I thought that he was going to persist. He was ready to go up against the checkpoint team." Stone said keeping an eye on the departing cars.

"Yeah, that was one stubborn son of a bitch. I wonder who he is?" O'Neill thought up loud.

"I will have intelligence check him out. But I think that he is not a collaborator, he doesn't seem the character. Too much honor, sense of justice." Stone walked with his uncle to the Humvee. "He was probably chosen because he is not a collaborator."

"We should then see if we can recruit him. We need all the people we can get our hands on."

Stone smiled at the thought of the Marshall being on their side, not a bad idea. "I will get intelligence on it also."

The four member of Forlorn Hope came back to base, parked the Humvee, returned to their ready room .

"You remember that there is a party in the commissary tonight." Stone said as their stowed their gear.

"Hell, yeah. Boss, we are not likely to miss a party." Kingston answer, a grin broke out on Arrsen and Kristiansen.

"No, I think not. But behave yourself for the first part of the party, there will be children there. The three we rescued, William and Cassie Frasier, if you do anything wrong I will give you over to the good Doctor. Understood." Stone threaten.

"Ah, boss. You never allow us to have any fun." Arrsen whined.

"If you not good, there will also be no candy for you in the foreseeable future." Stone mocked Arrsen.

"Alright, I will be good, but I can't promise that Kristiansen will be." Arrsen shot back.

Kristiansen looked up. "What do I have to do with anything? I don't want to let the good Doctor get her needles in me, I have heard the rumors from the base personnel." The Norwegian shook himself. "But she can examine me as much as she likes!"

"No worries, boss. I will take care of these clowns." Kingston interrupted.

Stone walked to the door. "But it is you; I am most worried about, Kingston." Then Stone ducked out the door. Laughter followed him out.

"Shut up, you wankers!" Stone could hear Kingston yelling, as he walked down the corridor.

Stone and Amanda walked into the infirmary; they could hear children's laughter.

Looking around he saw Scully and Mulder, sitting on the floor of the infirmary with their children and Cassie Frasier. Stone tugged on Amanda's sleeve, then walked to the group.

Cassie looked up. "Uncle Stony! Aunt Amanda!"

Stone was taken back; this was the third time he had met the girl. Turning to Amanda. "I thought she was from … uh"

"She call Jack her uncle, so I gave her permission to call you here uncle and me her aunt." Amanda said in a mocking voice. "Just go with the flow, Michael."

"Yes, ma'am."

Stone went down on his knee, so he would not tower over the children. "Hello." Putting out his hand.

Erik was to shake hands with Stone. "My name is Erik, are you, also my Uncle Stony?"

Stone looked at Mulder and Scully, for permission. Both nodded their approval. "Yes, but you can call me Michael, Erik."

The boy shook his head. "No, I like uncle Stony better."

Then the girls came to greet Stone and Amanda. Stone was now known was Uncle Stony by all the children.

Cassie came last. Stone looked at the girl. "Cassie, thank you. You are going to get me in a lot of trouble."

A cheeky grin broke out on the girls face. "No thanks are necessary."

Erik looked at Stone and then at his new parents. "Can I get a haircut like he has?" Pointing at Stone.

Stone had a buzz cute, like most military men had.

Scully was taken back a bit. "Erik, are you sure." The boy was sporting a long wavy hairstyle.

"Yes." The boy said nodding solemnly.

Scully looked at Mulder, who was laughing silently. "Alright, Erik. But we can't get it right now, perhaps tomorrow." Scully answered, her intention obvious, to stall the boy until he would forget this idea.

All the grownups get the message, except Stone who was clueless. "He can get a cut right here at base, no need to delay."

The boy was ecstatic, Scully furious, the rest laughed.

"Alright Erik, because you uncle Stony said you can get a haircut here, he is going to take you to get it." Scully said with fake sweetness, glaring at Stone same time.

"But I …" Stone started, but stopped as Amanda put her hand on his arm.

"You dug you own grave, take the consequences of you action." Amanda said softly, so only Stone could hear.

"Alright, Erik. We are going to get a haircut." Stone said with false cheer. "Let's go, my man."

But before they could go William indicated that he wanted to go to Stone. Stone took the young boy and tickled him, but when tried to return him to his mother, he refused to let go of Stone's neck. He wanted to go with them to the barber.

"Oh, let him go with you, Stone. But remember that every action has consequences." Scully said sweetly.

"Right, consequences!" Stone mumbled as he walked out the door with the two boy's.

Amanda watch as her husband walked out of the infirmary, and shook her head. Michael was a great soldier, a good lead of men, but in some ways he was so clueless. Turning back to the couple and the girls.

"I am sorry for my husband." She said to Scully.

"There is no need to apologies. He is just like Mulder is sometimes, clueless." Scully said as she took the hands of Emily and Emma.

"Hey, I resent the implication. I am not clueless." Mulder said in a huff.

Ignoring Mulder, Scully walked the girl's to a bed and lifted them up on it. Amanda followed, standing at the end of the bed. Cassie came and stood beside her. "Aunt Amanda, Stony is really clueless, like Uncle Jack is."

Putting her arm on the girls shoulder. "Yeah, Cassie. But what is a girl to do; he is my husband and got me pregnant. So I think I am stuck with him." Amanda said with mock sorrow.

Cassie looked at the woman holding her shoulder, she knew that she was a friend of Sam, like her mother, but there were some thing you could not talk to you mother about. "Amanda, you know Sam, right?"

"Yeah. What are you thinking?" Amanda looked at the girl.

"Well, I know Sam is starting to see some man. I don't know who he is, but I don't like him. Sam should be with Uncle Jack, she loves him, not this new guy." Cassie said softly so only Amanda could hear her.

"Honey, we often wish …"

Cassie interrupted. "No, no. Aunty Amanda, it is not wishful thinking. Jack and Sam love each other." The girl said with conviction.

"Look, Cassie. I will talk with Sam, alright?" Amanda said to placate the girl.

"Yes, thank you, Amanda." With that the girl ran off to find her mother.

Amanda turned back to the bed.

Stone took the boy's to the barber shop of the SGC. The first person he meet there was his Uncle.

"Jack, so what are you doing here?"

Looking around, then back at Stone. "What do you think?"

"Right, stupid question. Meet my new friends" Stone indicated William and Erik.

"Boy's, I am Jack." O'Neill said as he shook hand with Erik and William.

"My name is Erik, he is William." Erik said indicating William in Stones arm. "I am going to get a haircut like, Uncle Stony."

Looking at Stone with a smug expression. "Oh, he is Uncle Stony, now how about that!"

"Jack!" Stone said with an undertone.

"What? Stony." A snicker came with.

"Come on Erik, let get you that haircut!" Stone walked the boy to the barber stool.

The barber place the boy in the chair. "So, young man. What can I do for you?"

Erik pointed at Stone. "I want a haircut like he has."

"Oh, a buzz cut." The barber said as he put the cover on the boy.

"Yeap." Erik said happily.

The barber took to the hair clippers and started to shave the boys head.

Within minutes the boy was sporting the same buzz cut as Stone was. As Erik jumped out of the chair, he thanked the barber, and stood besides Stone. As they turned to leave, William fussed.

"He wants' to get a haircut also." Erik said.

Stone looked at Erik, then at William. "I don't know!"

The William let out a howl.

"Alright, William. You will get a haircut also." Stone said as he put him in the chair, the mumbled. "You mother is going to kill me."

Within minutes William was like Stone and Erik, and happy as a clam. "It is as well that you are still in the infirmary, Erik." Stone said to the boy, as they walked out of the barber shop.

"What do you mean?" Erik looked up at Stone as they walked back to the infirmary.

"Dana is going to do some bad things to me, when we come back." Stone said deadpan.

"No, she isn't. Dana is nice, as is Fox. I like them." Erik said with certainty of the young.

"I wish I could be as certain as you, my young friend." Stone mumbled to himself.

Stone let Erik lead the way into the infirmary, perhaps the boy would reflect any anger Scully was harboring against Stone if Erik was in front of him and William in his arms. Not likely.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

As soon as they enter the infirmary, Scully came like a armed heat seeking missile. Plugging William out Stone's arms. "So, Erik. You look good with you new hair cut, as does William." There was cheer in her voice, but her eyes were burning holes in Stone, as she stroke William short hair.

"What can I say, they insisted!" Stone tried to explain.

"A one year old insisted?" Scully asked frostily.

"Yes. Just ask the barber, ask Erik." Stone pointed at the boy, who had abandon him, run off to Emily and Emma.

Mulder was enjoying Stone predicament, laughing silently, behind Scully's back.

Stone looked around in desperation. Combat was easier than this, preferable. He saw his wife in the corner, laughing her head off, at his situation.

Walking to her. "You are enjoying this."

"Yes." Amanda said in between laughter's.

Stone took hold on her arm, and started to walk out. "Excuse us; we need to discuss something privately."

As soon as they were out the door, Stone released her and sagged against the wall. "I thought that I was not going to get out of there alive."

Amanda laughed even harder.

"And you were no help at all." Stone told his wife.

Trying to control her laughter. "You let an infant get a buzz cut, even after his mother had strictly forbidden it." The laughter started again.

Dressing in his Class-A uniform for the first time in years. Stone went over the uniform with a fine tooth coom, straitening his medals and ribbons. The Beret on his head, was black, just the regular army beret. As was his shoulder sleeve insignia was that of a US Special Forces Airborne, his rank insignia was that of a Master Sergeant.

Nothing on his uniform suggested that he was part of Delta Force.

Amanda left the bathroom, was dressed in civilian dress, she was not part of the military and didn't need to follow it regulation. She was dressed in black pants and jacket, white shirt. The bulge from her pregnancy was obvious. Her hair was in a low pony tail. She was tasteful but elegant. Stone couldn't stop looking at her.

Finally he made himself stop and went and pick up his USP-45, and place it in a holster at the small of his back. Where the gun, along with its ammo, were hidden by his jacket.

"Michael, I think that you are safe here. You don't need to carry that now." Amanda said.

"Sorry, love. Old habits, I feel naked without it."

Amanda just shook her head. "You even take it with you in the shower."

"Not true, I leave it within reach, when I take a shower."

"Right, like I said you take it with you in the shower."

Stone looked at his wife, was she making fun of him. "Come on, we will be late for the party."

As they closed the door behind them, Amanda said. "I promised Dana that we would meet them at their room, so we could go together."

"You are enjoying this a little too much."

"What? Dana asked before you came back with the boy's." Amanda grinned at Stones discomfort.

Stone took his wife arm and they walked to the quarters assigned to Mulder, Scully and the children.

Knocking on the door, it was soon opened by Emily. "Emily, you look nice." Amanda said to the girl as they entered.

"Thank you, Miss Amanda." The girl replied shyly.

"Where are the rest?" Amanda asked.

"Dana and Fox, are getting them ready in the other room." Emily said as she sat down.

Erik and Emma, came into the room, followed by Mulder and Scully holding William. Both were dressed in professional attire.

"So, Fox." Stone started, then Mulder lifted his hand.

"I prefer Mulder."

"As I was saying, Fox. Are you ready to get to the party?" Stone said wickedly.

"Alright, I will get Scully to stop glaring at you, if you stop calling me Fox." Mulder offered.

"We have a deal." Stone felt Amanda looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go!" Amanda took Emily's and Emma's hand, leading them out. Mulder took William from Scully, who took Erik's hand. Stone trailed behind them all.

When they entered the commissary it was almost full of people, Forlorn Hope and SGC personnel. Nobody was going to miss a good party. Almost everybody were in uniforms, a few were in suits.

Stone found his team quickly, gather around the same table as SG-1. Kingston, Walker and Arrsen were talking to Teal'c. Durand was trying to get Major Carter to talk to him, without any success. Jonas was talking to Kristiansen and Tarkove. Martinez was watching Durand, grinning as the Major had no interest in the French man, but still he tried.

As soon as Carter saw Stone, she shot off like a bullet, heading for Scully and Amanda. To Durand apparent great displease.

"Boss, grab a beer." Kingston said as he turned towards him, gesturing for Stone to join them.

"No, thank." Stone grabbed a can of coke instead. "So what is going on?"

Martinez was first to reply. "Our Frenchman was trying to make some time with the beautiful major, but was shot down in flames."

"Va te faire foutre!" Durand said to Martinez, who just laughed.

Stone ignored them and looked over to where Carter was with Amanda and Scully. His uncle had joined them with a glass of vine for Carter. Interesting, Stone thought to himself, then turned back to his team.

Stone saw Teal'c was watching him, and knew that the big man had seen the same as he had. "So Teal'c, how do Jaffa celebrate victories on Chulak?"

"In similar customs as you do, here. Michael Stone. Eat good food; enjoy the company of good friend and women." The Jaffa warrior said simply.

"I like the sound of that!" Came from almost everybody at the table.

"People, we would like you attention!" The Call came from an improvised stage had been made in one corner of the commissary. On it stood Hammond and Patrich. "People, we would like you attention!"

The noise and fuss, died down. "Thank you!" Hammond said looking at the gathered people.

"We are to celebrate two missions that have brought together two organizations, with the same goal, organization that have been work on the continued existence of earth and the humankind as a whole. We are also celebration the children, our future. For them we must succeed, and we shall." Hammond stepped back and gestured for Patrich to take his place.

"Master Sergeant Stone, if you would please join us on the stage." Patrich said. "Also Dana Scully and Mulder, with their children."

Stone walked to the stage and up to it, just behind Scully, Mulder and the children.

Stepping up besides Patrich. "Master Sergeant Stone, it is my honor to announce you promotion to 1st Sergeant."

Scully, Mulder and children walked up to Stone and handed him his new rank chevron.

Mulder shook Stones hand. Scully kissed Stone on the cheek. "Thank you, for giving me my children." Looking at him for a moment. "But that does not free you from you action or you consequences." Scully said softly so only Stone and Mulder could hear.

Stone stepped down, and one by on his entire team was called up.

After all the people had been give their new rank and medals. Hammond stepped back up to the microphone.

"Alright, just one more speech, then we will continue the party." A loud cheer came from the crowd.

"As I said before, now two organizations have joined in the task of preserving our way of life. If we fail there will be nothing left, there for we must not, we cannot fail. And with the people of you caliber, I am sure that we will be victorious. It is my pleasure and my honor to serve alongside you. Now let's continue the party."

A cheer sounded in the commissary, and clapping.

As Stone was going to walk off the stage, Hammond and Patrich called him over. "Sir's."

Hammond began. "Sergeant, we wish that you had also been given a medal. But it would be seen as we condoned you action, which we do, but we can't do so publicly."

"Sir, I understand. I am not in this for the medals."

"We are going to reward you differently, you team is going to be the first Forlorn Hope team to use the Stargate. You have a joint mission with SG-1 in two days. Agent Scully will also be joining you along with doctor Frasier." Hammond smiled at the younger man.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now officially you are the security escort for the two doctors. And I expect you to keep them safe."

"Yes, sir. Can I tell my team?"

"Of course, son. Dismissed."

Hammond and Patrich, watch as Stone walked over to his wife.

"That is a good man, he has served you well. My friend." Hammond said to Patrich.

"That is true, George. He seems to have been born a soldier." Patrich looked at Stone.

"He has the same talents as his uncle, but without some of his baggage Jack O'Neill carries. I can only hope that Stone will never have to deal with the same baggage as Jack has had to." Hammond said sadly, thinking of Jack's lose of his son.

Patrich also knew about O'Neill's lose. "No parent should ever be force to bury its child."

"Let's talk about something else, Zach."

"How are thing going at the Phoenix site?"

"Gerjon says that the basic construction of the base is nearly complete, we should be able to start sending people and equipment through within the week. Major Carter has already made a dialing computer we can use as a stop gasp until a permanent computer is installed." Hammond looked at Patrich. "How does it go getting the equipment together?"

"We have already gotten the air craft we agreed on, the F-14D+ and A-7D's, because of the short runway we have. The M60A3 and M8A1, are ready to go. The permanent air defense installation is proving more difficult, but we will acquire them soon. Fuel and ordinance, are also ready."

"So what is the problem with the air defense?" Hammond took a sip of his beer.

"Well as you know much of the equipment is Naval, like the CIWS, Mk.41 vertical launchers and Mk.26 Launchers. The navy has already let us have the Mk.26 launchers, and half of the CIWS needed, but they are holding back the Mk.41 Launchers." Patrich sneered. "We will get everything, but it will take more time."

"Alright, the X-303 is about ready for deployment, and the first squadron of F-302 is also ready for deployment."

"If I may, suggest." Patrich waited until Hammond nodded. "We do not use the X-303 or the F-302, for now, against the Colonists. Get our strength up and then attack them with numbers on our side."

Hammond thought about it for a moment. "You right, now we only have only the capacity of earth and its single shipyard here in the US, although the Russians are starting to build 302's. When we have the Phoenix site fully operational we can, build more capital ships and fighters."

"Right, like the Spartan-class gunship."

"But how are we going to get the gunship here, they have no hyperdrive."

"Well, I had them design them so that they would fit in the hanger bay of the X-303."

Hammond looked at Patrich. "How did you get the design so fast? I thought the design alone would take months."

"We used much of the plans for the X-303 in the design. It is crude, with only two rail guns, six vertical missile launchers and sixteen 20mm Gatling guns. The crew can be aboard for ten day's max, 25 man crew. Although it is not recommended."

Stone looked at the two General converse, they seem pleased.

"So, Mikey. I heard you are going with us on a mission through the gate." O'Neill said.

"Yes, the general said that we were to assist you team."

"Just make sure to eat well before going through the gate." A big grin appeared on Jack face.

"Did you see where Amanda went?" Stone was looking around for her.

"She went with Scully and the kids, Carter went also. I think she was tired of that Frenchman on you team."

**Cheyenne Mountain, SCG (Area 52), Gateroom.**

Stone stood in the gate room, with his own team behind him. In his hands was the M14 EBR he had asked the chief for, 20 round mag already in. A Mark.23 in a tactical holster and a USP-45 in a shoulder holster, ammo and gear in a tactical vest. The members of FH, all wore Tiger Stripped uniforms, with either patrol caps or boonie hats. Stone himself wore a patrol cap.

The chevrons were locking in, four had already been locked. Stone looked up at the control room, then up to the briefing room above it. Amanda, his wife was watching from there.

"Chevron five engaged."

"Chevron six engaged."

Stone looked back at the gate. Waiting for the show.

"Chevron seven locked." The unstable vortex shot out of the gate, seem to stand still for a moment the retracted into the gate, and a blue wall simmered.

This was not the first time Stone had seen this, but every time the same rush came, admired the beauty and deadliness.

"SG-1 and Alpha team, move out. Godspeed." Hammond voice came over the call system.

Teal'c led the way, then O'Neill, Carter and Jonas. Stone moved up in front of Frasier and Scully, walking up to the horizon and stepping into it, coming through on P3K-447. Stone moved up taking a defensive position like O'Neill, Carter and Teal'c.

**P3K-447.**

Stone watch the forest around the gate. When the gate shut down.

"Alright Teal'c, take the lead with Arrsen." O'Neill ordered.

Teal'c started down the path, Arrsen just behind him to the right. Teal'c had his Staff weapons, Arrsen a G36C assault rifle.

Scully and Fraiser were placed in the middle of the group, both were armed with pistol. Stones team surrounded the two women; Stone had rear duty along with O'Neill and Carter.

"So I understand this is not your first visit here?" Stone asked.

"No, we have been here a few times before. Although the first visit from a SG team was disastrous. The team leader went crazy, believed himself to be a god. In the end the people of the planet killed him, after we tried to capture him. We have been coming here periodically for a few years, giving medical help." Carter replied.

"Who was he, the SG team leader?"

Carter hesitated for a moment. "Captain Jonas Hanson."

"Hanson? That crazy bastard got on a SG team, how the hell did he manage that?" Stone was surprised.

"You knew Hanson?" O'Neill asked.

"I didn't know him, I knew of him. We were running an operation against a collaborator in Germany in 1995 or 96, had him under surveillance. He and Hanson were buddies, we saw them beat the crap out of a whore, they killed her."

Carter shot off into the woods, sound of regurgitate could be hear.

"What is wrong with her?" Stone asked as he looked in the direction Carter had run off in.

O'Neill looked at his nephew. "I wished that you had not said that, Carter has enough guilt over what Hanson did here?"

Stone turned to O'Neill. "What do you mean?"

"Just let it go. For me let it go." O'Neill pleaded.

Stone saw that Carter was returning. "Alright, I will let it go."

As Carter joined them, they continued after the main group.

Suddenly Teal'c put up his hand to stop the group. Then gestured for the group to kneel down.

Stone was instantly on alert, watching their surroundings as were all the soldiers in the group.

O'Neill ran forward to Teal'c and Arrsen.

Stone could see them conversing, the O'Neill pointed in the direction that they had come from. O'Neill came back to Stone and Carter. "We are returning to the SGC."

"What happen, Sir?" Carter asked without taking her eyes of the forrest.

"The village has been attacked, there is nothing left. It is burned to the ground." O'Neill said in a flat voice.

"We must …" Carter stopped herself.

"Move out, Stone. You and I are in front, Carter just behind us." With that O'Neill led the way, with Stone at his side.

They made it to the gate without an incident. While the soldiers took up a defensive position, Jonas dialed back home and send the G.D.O. signal through. After getting a response on the G.D.O. that it was safe, Jonas notified the Colonel.

"Frasier, Scully and Jonas. You three get back to the SGC, report to General Hammond. We are going to investigate what happen." O'Neill turned to Stone. "Who of you team do you suggest be left guarding the gate?"

Stone responded without delay. "Tarkove, Walker, Martinez and Durand."

"Tell them that they are to make defensive position and allow nobody to leave this planet until we come back or the SGC issues them other orders."

Stone walked over to Tarkove. "You, Walker, Martinez and Durand, are on gate duty. Set up a defensive perimeter, wait for us to return or until the SGC give you other orders." Stone handed Tarkove his Claimore.

"Da, boss." Tarkove walked to Walker, who was carrying a M249 SAW, the two started to consult on the perimeter.

Stone returned to O'Neill. "Look, Stone. My team is one man short; yours is not used to off world operation. We will have to join forces. One of mine with one of yours."

Stone just nodded, it made sense. They knew the lay of the land and the people.

"Stone, you're with Carter. Arrsen and Teal'c. Kingston and Kristiansen, you're with me. Back to the village."

The team moved off. Teal'c and Arrsen in the lead as before, Stone and Carter on rear duty.

The trip back was much quicker, with the team moving silently in half run, going through the wood, not on the trail as before.

As they came to the edge of the wood near the village, they stopped.

O'Neill turned to Stone and Carter. "You two take up over watch."

"Yes, sir. Carter said before they move to a better sniping position.

Stone chose a position where he could see the entire village and its surrounding area. Positioning himself, and the M14, he placed three magazines on the ground besides the rifle, which stood on a bipod.

"In position." Carter radioed in; she took up a covering position for Stone.

"We moving in." O'Neill's voice came back.

Stone used the riflescope to survey the village and then the area around it.

When the team had just entered the village, Stone saw a large group of men come out of the wood on the other side of the village. "Colonel, there are tangos approaching the village, large number. They appear to be armed."

"What kind of fire power?"

"Clubs, swords, bow and arrows." Stone reported. "They are in their hundreds."

A minute past, then the Colonel came back on. "I have taken a look at them, these are not villagers. They must be the people that attack the village. We will engage them."

"Roger!" Stone took aim at the man would appeared to be the leader. Fired one round. The individual fell down.

Targeting the next, firing one round, one more down. The men in the village started to fire at the group approaching, which had broken into a run. It was a slaughter, automatic weapon against club. They were mowed down, but a few made it into the village. Stone kept shooting, he had finished two magazines already.

Suddenly he heard Carter rifle fire on auto. Stone lifted himself up and turning around, Carter was engaging a number of hostiles, they were about to overrun her position. Stone pulled up his Mark.23, coming to Carter aid. They killed a number, but there were too many.

One managed to throw a club, hit Stone in the head with it, it was a glancing blow. But it manages to knock Stone out.

As Stone came to, he could hear Carter screaming near. Stone looked around, there were three men attacking Carter. This infuriated Stone; he pulled out a knife and attacked the men. The first got the knife in the neck; Stone lost the grip on the knife. Now it was two against one. The two surviving men turned to Stone, pulling out blades of their own. This was going to be to the death, no mercy. The one on the right rushed Stone, swinging the blade at him. Stone allowed the man to advance and then grabbed the hand holding the blade with his right hand, using it to yank the man towards him. Grabbing the man around the neck with his left arm, Stone used the man own hand to stab the knife in the stomach, and then cutting it open, before breaking the mans neck. Throwing the man away from him, ready to meet the next attack. The last man hesitated horrified at the brutality, then shots sounded out. Carter shot the man repeatedly, killing him with her pistol.

Stone walked to Carter, who turned her gun on him. "It alright, major. I am a friend." Slowly Stone approach Carter and then took the gun from her hand.

"Are you alright, Major?" Stone asked concerned.

"Yes, just a little shocked." Then Carter noticed the bleeding from Stone head. "You hurt!"

Stone put a hand to his head, it came back bloody. "It nothing, it just broke the skin."

"Let me look at it!" Carter looked at the wound; it was like Stone had said.

The rest of the team came running to them. They took up defensive position around the two.

O'Neill walked to Carter and Stone. "Are you alright?"

Stone answered. "I'm fine, just a flesh wound. They were attacking Major Carter."

O'Neill looked at Carter. "Are you alright, Carter?"

"I am alright, thanks to Stone here. They were going to rape me, he stopped the before they could." Carter voice was strong, didn't falter.

"Hey, don't thank me, you killed the last one." Stone said as Carter put a bandage on his head. "Shit, they would probably have killed me if you hadn't fought them off. It is I who must thank you, major."

O'Neill help Stone get up.

Stone walked to where he had left his weapons and picked them up, lastly pulling the knife from the neck of the man he had killed with it, the cleaned the blade on the man clothing, before sheathing it. Stone watched as the rest of the team walked toward the gate. He turned towards the dead man and spit on him. "You got off to easy." Then started after the team.

Teal'c walked besides him. "I saw what you did back there, Michael Stone."

Stone looked at the big man as they walked. "I hate rapist, they are the scum of the universe. Those guys got oft too easily. They don't have to live with the horrors like their victims. Real soldiers, don't behave like animals."

"Indeed, you are correct. And if I had caught them, I would have killed them, slowly. Especially, if they had harmed Major Carter." Teal'c said quietly.

"We sometime must do horrific things, but we must never allow ourselves to become animal." Stone said to Teal'c.


End file.
